Twin death scythes
by Huarta
Summary: They had died, and merged together to create a new, powerful soul, Naruto Uzumaki, the poor unsuspecting Jinchuriki. When he looses control on the bridge, and no not of the nine tails, he finally awakes as who he was, who he was supposed to be. But there is still many secrets to the young Namikaze. ReincarnationNaru StrongNaru SmartNaru GirlylookinNaru;)
1. Wars in the past

The vortex of water smashed the armies boats in an instant, as cries of war were heard all across of the small island. A man with dark blue hair that had two pins in it, with tanned skin, and red eyes filled with nothing but a blank stare, stared at a lifeless body. His companion could tell that he was having an inner battle with himself, speaking of which his companion had blood red hair and eyes that were like the azure waters around their country and pale, almost death like, white skin. his eyes held worry, panic, and most of all, dread.

"Shigito, you have to snap out of it. I already destroyed the ships coming from the north, east and south. we still got the west side to deal with." he said as he tried to get his friend to snap out of his daze and back into the reality at hand, he sighed, "it's a lost, but more will be if you don't snap out of it!"

No response

"Sari wouldn't want to see you like this, her fiancée, acting like a numb child in the midst of battle. we have to go!" after he didn't see a reaction from the blue topped man he continued to try to make is friend get back helping their country

He gave out a shuddered sigh, "we... can come back for her... corpse... The village is depending on Me and You. we're a combo, remember?" Shigito didn't answer him, instead his fist clenched as he remembered her smile, her laugh, he blush when he kissed her with strong passion, and he and her sleeping in each others arms. and when she came home that one fateful evening, waititng for him to come back from his S-ranked mission to tell him that she was pregnant.

Two strong, firm hands grabbed his shouldlers and he look into the eyes of his comrade, his brother all but in blood. "After all... we are the Light storm, right? Remember, Shigito and me, Kikumi, Best pals... Chosen ones of the Death scythes?"

no reaction

"Look... you aren't the only one who lost their fiancée here... and it's breaking me inside... just like you right now, but Kimi told me to fight for the village, if not, for her." Shigito didnt do anything, but he saw that he flinched at the mention of Kikumi's fiancée, "I lost my unborn child and my fiancée too... but we have to defend the village and everyone in it!"

That sparked something into Shigito, and something flickered through Shigito's eyes. He took a look at his dead fiancée under the rubble of their old home. she wasn't even a shinobi, only a mere civilian who couldn't defend herself. He then looked to his best friend, and his eyes widened. Kikumi was crying and giving him a sad look to get him to fight.

To protect the hidden Eddy village.

And he saw that he was suffering from the lost of his fiancée. Just like him.

He looked to the sky, a twisted chuckled escaped his lips. Damn war... and just when they both were going having a shared wedding in a week. He remembered it... their fiancées begging them to have one... a Hitched double wedding.

He snapped his eyes closed and tears fell from his face.

Kikumi's face expression softened at the sight of his brother crying. "We don't need the leaf right now, the messenger left only two days ago, it would take them another 5 days to get back here. and we cant hold them off until the leaf comes to save us. after all, we are Elite Jounins of the whirlpool, the hidden eddy village. and after all, I am going to be the third Uzukage! and you my right hand, Anbu commander!" Kikumi's large pained grin made Shigito come back to reality.

Another flair went off in the distance. coming from the west side of the island.

Their faces grew grimmer then before, as they realized what that meant, and both dreaded it to the core. "That's the signal for us elites to go there, the main Mist ships are already there. come on!" Shigito yelled as he left his partner behind.

Said partner blinked before a void of a smirk covered his lips, and he darted after his best friend.

On the way there they saw the burning buildings and the Chuunin and Gennin escourting the families to the hidden docks to get to safety, and that only made them head to the west side of the island faster.

When they got to the west side, it was already a blood battle. Many Kiri shinobi laid dead while many elite jounin were either fighting the other offending side, or laying on the ground with a kunai or some kind of weapon in their body.

"It's the Light Storm!" someone yelled out. A woman with grey hair that had a tint of red to it, jumped back from her opponent as she blocked his katana with three kunai like claws.

This was Danashi Uzumaki. "Are you morons gonna stand there?! or you gonna fight these bastards?!" she yelled snapping them out of their trance.

They looked to each other and Shigito tilted his head while clinked his tong. Kikumi flickered his eyes and twitched his lip.

And that was all that needed to be done before both of them disappeared in a flash of blue and red.

Suddenly the skies darkened and lighting struck the Ocean. The trees that were a little bit away from the battle field grew larger and thicker, and the wind started to pick up and harshly smashed against the boats of the mist. The ocean off the coast was behaving erratically. The waves nearly made the mist ship fall over on it's side.

"It's the death Scythes! kill them both!"

Kikumi jumped at the attackers as he raised his red scythe in the air, and struck down, slicing the man in half. he turned and swung his scythe killing the man that was attempting to sneak up on an Uzumaki sensor! he scoffed as he jumped on a mans head and boosted himself over the crowd of big bulky men dressed in Mist jounin flask jackets. he did a backflip over them, his scythe cutting through their heads, and he landed in front of a jounin mist woman.

Giving no mercy he cut her down and started to kill other mist Shinobi with force, deciding to let out his anger on them.

Shigito's blue scythe was shining as he channeled chakra into it, making it grow larger, but this was only a fragment of it's power.

He twirled his scythe in the air as three men charged at him while a woman stayed back and did an earth jutsu. he only grunted in disappointment, and channeled lighting chakra in his scythe. he slammed the hilt into the ground as lighting chakra went through the ground and shocked the jounin woman to death, the other men luckily jumped out of the way before they could be fried to death like the woman.

They charged at him with rage in their eyes. He scoffed as he easily took them down with kunai and shadow shuriken.

After an hour of killing they grew tired and both jumped to the ocean, making all of the jounin chase after them. the jounin on the ship started shooting arrows, kunai and shuriken at them. They dodged as they both did the same hand seals as the other.

"Lighting release: Shunning water blaze!"

"Wind release: Shunning water storm!"

lighting came from the skies as wind pushed the water faster then the eye can blink, the water and lighting combined as the wind enforced it to go faster. the attack smashed and shredded the ship apart piece by piece, as the screams of pain and agony was heard from the island.

when every cleared , they saw noting but pieces, blood and the occasional limb or gut.

the two, as if they didn't just use two S-Rank jutsus, jumped back to the mainland as the other jounin took out the stunned mist shinobi. they Waved to the other Jounins and ran back towards the city to help there. but before they could go Danashi stopped them with a shout. they both turned to look at their good friend and comrade.

She glared at them. "DONT DIE!" she yelled at them. They smiled, a fake one, but as much feelings as they could put into it. and then they left, jumping into the trees

"Shigito, we need to go faster!" Kikumi yelled as he bit his thumb as red blood as his hair started to flow out of his finger. Shigito nodded as he bit his finger, and there beside them were an over sized eagle and an over sized hawk. Shigito jumped onto his summon, the Hawk. and Kikumi on his summon, the eagle. and they both were taken into the air, getting a birds few of the destruction. and what they saw made them feel sick, and the thought. _'this... was our home...'_

the city was reduced to flames and families were already fleeing the island with a ninja with them. and the clan homes were destroyed as clan members were using their jutsus to flea the island while the woman and children were setting of to the mainland and the elder shinobi were holding off the shinobi from the mist.

dread filled them as they watched a family was cut down by a chuunin mist ninja, the mothers cries of help as they arrived to late as the chuunin killed her, about to kill them children. Shigito did a small lighting jutsu as the chuunin was killed.

Kikumi bit his thumb and standing there was a red fox. "Shi, take these children to the summoning realm." Kikumi ordered. Shi nodded, and moved towards the crying and shaking children. "You kids are going to be fine with my friend Shi here, she'll take care of you, now I have to go save others, good luck." he finished as the children nodded at him, but in the end, the children were traumatized, never to go back to normal. and it saddened Kikumi an d Shigito.

Kikumi jumped onto aburning building as Shigito followed him as they jumped on top of the buildings.

"Shigito, let's get a move on!"

"Who died and made you boss"

"Hopefully he didn't"

they both got on their flying summons and took off to scout the area. heading towards the Uzukage tower, their eyes widened when they saw Mist Shinobi raiding the Uzukage tower. Pushing all logical thinking they both jumped down off their animals and summoned their land summons.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" they both shouted as a large fox and a large lynx formed beside Kikumi and Shigito respectively. a change was made and Kikumi's eyes turned flaming red and Shigito's turned Icy blue and both other their pupils turned to slit.

after what seemed like an eternity, the two bashed through the Uzukage's office doors. only to see their Uzukage's head being cut off. and everything went slow motion, as their eyes widened when they saw the blood of their leader, and a scream that came from a corner, with the Uzukage's grand daughter being beaten. their rage quickly resurface as they both ran as fast as they could at the grinning mizukage. catching him off guard as he didn't sense their presence, his head was cleanly cut off by Shigito's scythe.

Kikumi ran towards the man that had a kunai to the girls throat. "Kiku-" before she could finish the man cut her throat, then had his own head separated from his body. his limped body dropped in front of the now dead 9 year old girl who was only in her third year at the academy, and considered a princess, and their little sister. Shita Uzumaki.

Kikumi collapsed in front of the girl, hands over his face as a heart racked sob escaped his mouth, his scythe clattered as it fell to the ground. Shigito was about to gently tap his best friends shoulder, but then felt something rip through his chest, and wamr liquid ran down his chest under his heart.

Hearing something going on behind him, Kikumi looked behind him, his eyes widening in horror as he saw that his brother had a spear going through his heat, a hand with it. blood was on his back as he watched Shigito's horror filled gaze before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the person behind him pushed his body to the side.

feeling rage, Kikumi was about to kill the bastard when he felt something go through his heart, blood going on the man that killed Shigito. he looked down and saw that he had rock over his heart but he could feel the hand of the man behind him, then his vision turned fuzzy as he was kicked beside Shigito. and the two greedy men tried to touch the two death scythes, but both dissolved . Shigito's scythe disappeared in blue sparkles while Kikumi's blew up in red.

they both stared at each other and one thought went through their minds. A roar was heard as the three tails was released from it's prison.

 _'fuck, we're... dead'_ after a few moments they found themselves inside of their mindscapes.

Shigito looked around, everything was blue, and there was broken catsles, broken walls around him, the full large moon was blue and standing their on a pedestal was A large white lyx. his blue hair flowing as he walked up to his summon. everything in slow motion.

Kikumi's mindscape was similar but everything was red, even the moon, and standing on the pedestal was a large Fox with nine tails.

The leader of the fox contract, and the leader of the lynx contract

 _ **Shigito Sazama and Kikumi Uzumaki, you have only an hour in this realm before you must go to the spirit world. however with out power and title, we have requested the death god to allow you to live, but in something else**_ both females spoke together.

"don't tell us we're going to become butterflies..." Kikumi groaned, but was happy he would live, if not only a little bit if he was going to become a butterfly. Shigito stayed silent, as he still felt the pain in his chest and the pain of losing his kage.

 _ **No, that's not it. you shall live, reincarnated into, someone else. a little into the future, but the price is... you both must become one entity and share a body . so you will both become one spirit and sent to live again, but your memories sealed for a while until your conscious realizes of your rebirthing... and he must become someone strong and represent the death god and sign our contracts.**_

Both of them were overwhelmed, while they both didn't mind the spirit merging thing, they were going to represent a GOD. death god, but a GOD. and with their death, it was breaking their minds. after all they died young, only 23 years old, with Shigito being a few months older then Kikumi.

after what seemed like 59 minutes, they both replied.

"We agree"

* * *

20 years later, a red headed woman was being read her results, coming out positive and going to her husband to tell him the great news and months later deciding on the name Naruto Uzumaki. what they didn't know was that two merged spirits fell silently into the unborn child's body while the redhead rested at night. And a Light storm began.


	2. Who are you?

Naruto Uzumaki.

That name was familiar... terribly and horribly familiar, and yet... ah! Yes, that was his name. That name that would make people glare at him when they realized who he was, that name that would make other kids scared of him, the kids under their parents influence. But Naruto Uzumaki was a very nice person, so he understood, besides, he'd be just like them if his parents were alive. But sadly, no, they weren't. But that didn't matter because he was Naruto Uzumaki! Right?

Dreams, oh yes, the dreams. The dreams where he's running, running with a red haired boy, and sometimes he sees the blue haired boy in his place and he is the red head. They (him?) laugh with each other, (or perhaps they are him, but he doesn't understand this) they play with each other and they train with each other like brothers would. (But he wouldn't know, after all he doesn't have an older or younger brother) and most of all, they _live_ together, eat together, sometimes even sleep together.

Sometimes, he's the blue haired one, and some nights, he's the red haired one (only on certain nights) and he lives, grows as them. He doesn't understand, but he doesn't have anyone to tell this too. So he stays quiet, even though this is troubling him. But he shrugs it off, they are only dreams, after all. ( _Sure_ that voice says, the one that belongs to the redhead) and no one would care that he dreams. When he said that, the adults only said "You dream?" as if it's something that he shouldn't, didn't know how to do.

So he leaves them alone, and in return, so is he. But he stays entertained, stays happy. The voices in his head talk sometimes. They talk to him, and sometimes they argue with each other, making his hurt in his head when they do, when they don't agree on something. So he tries to ignore them, but they always, somehow, find a way to get into his mind and start speaking to him, to themselves. And he recognizes those voices. They belong to the red haired and blue haired boys.

As he grows, they grow too. And it's like he is living three lives. In his dreams as the red head, he had a _clan_. A clan called the Uzumaki clan. And he's looked at with, not hatred, but kindness. But he's still an orphan there, in his dream. The blue haired one is apart of a very wealthy and successful family, the Sazama family. They are famous or being assassins and silent killing that they remade from Kiri. And he's stared at with pride, with kindness and content. And he _loves_ it. Even though the blue haired boy isn't very open with emotions as he is. He is excited.

But of course this all goes away when he wakes up in the mornings and he's met with the disappointed looks of his village, his home town. and yet, they call him an outsider. he doesn't get it, but it isn't the first thing. he knows that very well.

The voices are actually worse at the academy.

While he tries to listen to the lectures, the two voices are filling him in with large amounts of information, making his head hurt. so he clutched his head and hands over his ears in pain. Because the information is mind racking, and when the two voices don't agree on a question they both argue and it gives him a headache. (and a small part of him is annoyed with these two, but that's only his chakra) but the teacher noticing and takes it for the wrong reason, he doesn't even notice he's in pain.

he only thinks the demon doesn't think he's a good teacher, and tries to cover his ears so not to hear his voice. (this is the wrong reason, of course. but of course it's the wrong reason, after all he is a demon hater) and sends Naruto to stand outside while he teaches his other _human_ students while the monster sits outside.

and even there, while he is listening to the lecture from outside, they argue, they talk, they say things that an academy student shouldn't know. say something about waves, lighting, wind, and jutsu, and he just doesn't understand what they mean. but it's harder to block it off.

when he's in Taijutsu class, they tell him of a strangely familiar stance. and when he faces his opponent, he has thoughts, plans and over 100 hundred ways he could beat this kid, Sasuke Uchiha. but when he tries to do one, the other pops into his head. and it hurts because they are arguing again, so he messing up and does it wrong, and he looses. when they hand him a paper that he is supposed to fill out, he only draws stickmen and other things in the blanks. but these aren't the academy style so he just gets a shake of the head. and they are disappointed in him, and it hurts.

he wonder why he's awake... why he wakes up in the morning.

Genjutsu isn't very good either. his chakra is a mess and he should control it more, is what Iruka-sensei says. so he practises the leaf exercise. but every time he shreds it and the leaves blow away. When he's supposed to cast a Genjutsu on someone, he tries to do a very dangerous and never should be used on a comrade, and the red haired ones voice yells at him. so he messes up and nothing happens. he doesn't get a score, only a big fat 0.

His ninjutsu is better. his replacement is faster then anyone his age, and his henge is very strong, so strong that the teachers cant tell the difference. (and sometimes he thinks, 'Shadow Henge' a henge that is a full transformation, a shapeshift that belonged to the hidden eddy village) but his Bunshin is the worst. he knows how to make a bunshin, but this one makes a solid clone, and they are asking for a normal clone, so he messes up his bunshin and fails at that.

but in his dreams he does Jutsu's that aren't even known to him. but there is one he likes, Wind release: Tornado. a combination with wind and water and fire, to make a perfect, destructive tornado. he thinks it's cool and one of the best jutsu's he knows. but it isn't the only one.

he fails at other things too because they are just so confusing!

he falls asleep in class because of course, it's soo boring. but even the ones he hangs out with and skips class with, listen from time to time. but he doesn't, because they talk too slow. when they say something about sealing, that part is actually the best part of the academy. because the voices are soft. it's the red haired one who tells him about seals. and he listens. and as they teacher does the seals, he is tempted to tell him that he sucks, that he did a few mistakes.

of course he doesn't, just listens. but thousands of seal names pop in his head and he has to draw them. so he bus a notebook and draws everything he thinks of in them, like he has to get this out of his head. and h e does. if he doesn't... they over power him and he yells out in frustration and sent into the hallway.

he talks fast and reacts faster then the normal academy student. his kunai and shuriken are... bad. he throws Kunais the wrong way, but hits the targets. but they don't care, as long as the demon doesn't pass, so they give him a 0.

And here is Naruto, sitting in a very slooooowwww class. With no friends, and the class dobe.


	3. Fear of death

years have passed and Naruto is now twelve, stuck with a team that either hates him, or doesn't like him. his graduation exam wasn't what anyone would call a 'happy moment', in fact he failed because of his inability to do the Clone jutsu. though his other jutsu's were flawless, and he did his shuriken and kunai throw 10 out of 10 on both (but since he throws differently they found a way to fail him in that area) and his class all passed, except him. that odd man out.

But then his other Sensei Mizuki came and gave him a choice, a hidden exam for him to become a shinobi, all he had to do was steal the forbidden scroll form the Hokage's tower undetected. this alone was enough to raise alarm bells in his head. he knew that this was a set up, since the logical and left alone part of his mind was yelling at him, to not do this and call the man out. but the reasonable side of him, and a little more smarter, told him to see what this man wanted.

so he went along with his sensei's plan, and got the scroll undetected from the Kage tower, and before he left, he snuck into the Hokage's room, waking the man up. after explaining to him of the explanation, he was sure that this was a set up. so Naruto told him to leave it up to him, the Hokage reused at first but eventually he got the old man to let him. since he asked Naruto, there might be something that evolves him, so he was allowed to take the scroll. (and he told the old man that his security was lacking badly. i mean it wouldn't do good for his reputation if a failed academy student was able to get through the traps and guards easily, but then again he wasn't 'normal' so...)

when he got to the place Mizuki told him to go to, he opened the scroll and learned a jutsu, since he already knew Shadow clone jutsu. After skipping a large part of the scroll (the jutsu's were either fire or earth based) until he finally came across a lighting based jutsu called Lighting release: Shape shocker. which is like it's name, you can make any shape or form with chakra, thats why it's a forbidden jutsu, and when destroyed or when the user wants, it explodes into lighting chakra and shocks the person. it depends on how much chakra you put into it, if you put enough, you can kill the person, or two.

the next one he copied it down to practice it later. this was Chakra stealer. where if an elemental jutsu is shot at you, you can _devour_ it and add it to your jutsus. now this was something he had to learn. so he put that away. he also took another, called Separation Of Mind, a recreated version of something called Absorption jutsu, something to do with the Rinnegan, what ever that was. this jutsu was a jutsu to get information, but the thing was that the person would be killed in the process or become a vegetable or in a coma.

he then learn that He was the container of the nine tailed fox. and just after that the word , Jinchuriki went through his head. he remembered a woman named Mito Uzumaki, and a man named . (When he thought that name, large amounts of deep hatred and coldness entered his body, and he unknowingly released killer intent, and apparently that was to much for Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka only stared in fear even though it wasn't aimed for him, and Mizuki pissed his pants)

He knew he wasn't the nine tails, because what idiot would think that? well, it seems like the leaf wasn't as smart as everyone says it is. but they just don't understand anything about sealing arts. But still, he was mad, angry because he dared to almost kill his Sensei! someone who was precious to him, the only one to take him to Ichiraku, the only teacher who treated him fair, the only person in the leaf other then the old man that cared for him. and he wasn't going to lose him.

He did shape shocker and threw the shape shifted Kunai at Mizuki, who smirked as he was going to dodge it, but then Naruto did the hand seals. ("SHADOW KUNAI ATTACK BARRAGE!") After that he carried his sensei to a tree, letting him sit down. after that Naruto broke down because, That was his first kill. but not even three seconds later, he was only feeling bitterness, and didn't care all that much.

("Mizuki-sensei... i'm so-so sorry!" he didn't even want to look at the body behind him, cut up and blood pouring out of his wounds fastly. Iruka stared at the now corpse before wrapping an arm around the pale boys shoulders, "It's okay Naruto..." Naruto stood up, his bangs hid his eyes away. Iruka lifted the boys chin to get a look at his tear stained face, but was met with cold blue eyes, with no tears coming out of them anymore)

And he felt like he was _used to killing_. but he still cared even if he was a traitor. (but a voice in his head told him that if he didn't kill Mizuki then Mizuki would have hurt others)

Iruka was worried for him, but Naruto told him that he's fine, even denying the Hokage for mental treatment, and the Hokage gave him a worried glance and left it there. (but he did not know that the Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka were talking to each other, and they came to the conclusion that his mind must be broken, because he didn't look all that bothered by the fact that he had _killed_ , because most his age would be a wreck by now, and he... was like he did it before. and that raised questions

But they were expecting it soon, after all with the treatment of the village...)

And Iruka even gave him his headband and Naruto was a Shinobi.

but his day of the team placements was worse then that, because he was stuck with Sasuke Uchiha and his whore, Sakura Haruno. a girl he tried to befriend but she ignored him and gave him weird glances of fear and curiosity as he kept as far away from him as possible. but he asked her out on dates. (Even though he never knew what love is, that word made him feel bitter, but he felt like he knew that feeling before, but it was very, very bitter sweet feeling) even though she kept hitting him.

and Sasuke was worst, he hated him, and couldn't care less about him.

they fought before when they were younger, and in every spar they had against each other, Naruto would hold back, because he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. and Sasuke _knew this_ , the knew how Naruto would hold back and hesitate when using jutsus, and he purposely tried to make Naruto show his true strength, so he beat Naruto up and grew frustrated every time because the Dobe, Naruto wasn't fighting him seriously, Like, like Itachi! and when Naruto mentioned who his hero was, it made him even more mad.

("My hero? well The fourth is my hero but... My second hero and someone I want to be like is Itachi Uchiha! and be as strong as him!")

So after that Sasuke started to hate him more.

And Naruto was pissed off because of this. because what the hell did he do other then hold back on Sasuke? Or see one of The hidden leaf village most traitorous shinobi as a hero, well someone he could look up to that is... other then Orochimaru who he thought was slightly cool and disgusting but undoubtedly strong)

and when Sasuke gave his lunch to him in the Genin's true exams, he was surprised. Even Sakura (even though she hated that she was giving the loser and 'monster' that her parents called, food. but if her Sasuke thought it was a good idea, then of course she'd do anything for him!) then the Wave mission, the mission that they are on now.

When they just had left, Naruto noticed something. a puddle, and he could _feel_ the killing intent just flowing out of it. so he looked at Kakashi who didn't even noticed that Naruto noticed the two Shinobi in the puddle. so he left that alone and acted like an idiot who didn't even noticed. (Sasuke saw this and wondered just how strong and smart is the real Naruto Uzumaki?) and when the Team passed the strange unexplained puddle, they walked for a few seconds before Kakashi was trapped by chains, and ripped to shreds.

the other two stared with horror and shocked filled eyes. while Naruto only raised a brow at them as he noticed the Replacement jutsu unlike the two top Genin's of their generation. (he scoffed). and then they fought. Naruto helped Sasuke but let Sasuke do most of it, better not waste any energy. but then he saw their headbands, and one village popped into his head. _'the mist village'_ and large amount of hate exploded in him. And when one of them sneaked up on Sasuke, and before Kakashi could step in, Naruto shot two shuriken ("SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU") and, unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what side you were on, killed the man and made him drop like a puppet with his strings cut. (somewhere, a red head sneezed)

"Naruto" Kakashi's firm voice went over the now silent area as Sasuke knocked out his opponent. Sakura was gaping and very, very pale, almost green. Sasuke looked a bit pale, but it wasn't the first time he saw death so it didn't affect him as much, but he still threw up.

And Naruto. when he saw that he had killed the man, his hands covered his mouth, and tears at the corners of his eyes. He had killed again, and only in a month. He bit his lip, and Kakashi, even though he didn't like the kid, was still sympathic as it was his first kill. Because it was always the first kill. He didn't bother to comfort him though. Naruo however was still staring at the body, but then his hands lowered as emotion left Naruto's bright Azure eyes and his face turned blank, his arms limp at his sides as he stared at the blood of the now dead man.

but like someone snapped their fingers in front of him, his eyes regained the light, though still a little sad, he sighed as he rubbed his forehead. (and had a pained look on his face, not belong to a twelve year old, something that shouldn't be on the face of Naruto Uzumaki, or the one that everyone else knows)

"Naruto" Kakashi calls again and Naruto only shakes his head. "I'm find Kakashi-sensei..." he says, making his teammates gape at him while Kakashi narrows his eyes. Naruto only sits against a tree. Sakura is afraid of going near him, and Sasuke is tying up one of the two brothers, but still pale.

Tazuna has thrown up and now joined them again, but stayed away from Naruto.

Naruto however was confused of why he didn't break down like others his age would. He knew that people would usually break down and close them selves off, like the third Hokage had explained to him when he was talking about the life of a shinobi, he wouldn't let poor little Naruto enter the cruel life of a ninja without preparing him and warning him.

But he did kill before, remember, Mizuki? but still, it was strange, like he was used to it. but he didn't mention or say anything to his team after that.

when Kakashi asked them if they wanted to continue the mission, and of course Sasuke said yes, and Sakura, even though she was hesitant. and Naruto only sighed as he said yes. Sasuke wanted to go because he wanted to see what Naruto could actually do, but even he wouldn't admit that he was slightly scared of the Naruto he saw when he killed that ninja, cold and lifeless, with glass like eyes.

"I'm going to interrogate the other brother, you guys stay here, and when I'm done" he shot a look at Tazuna. "Me and You are going to have a little chat" he said as he turned. but was stopped when Naruto called out to him, turning to face Naruto, who was away from his teammates, like far away from, and raised an uninterested brow.

he never liked Naruto, he was to much of a reminder. a reminder that his sensei was dead, and he acted so much like Obito and Kushina. and the blond hair wasn't helping it, and the whiskers were just rubbing salt in the wound for him. Naruto was the jinchuriki for the nine tails, and he didn't know anything about seals or how powerful were his sensei's seals. so he feared and hated Naruto, well he pushed that down, but he still didn't like the blond prankster, not one bit. though he could tolerate him.

("Hokage, please give me someone else but that... _kid_ Naruto." the Hokage gave him a sigh. "Kakashi, please. forget about what he is and teach him. I know you would teach your team, and no one else would teach Naruto, I already asked a few, but they rejected harshly, you have no choice. this is an order form your Hokage" Hiruzen stated. Kakashi huffed and he walked out of the hall, leaving Hiruzen who looked another two decades older then he already was. "Sorry, Naruto... Minato")

"Kakashi-sensei, can I interrogate him? I'll be quick! I know I can do it" Naruto said, surprising Kakashi that this fresh _Gennin_ wanted to torture information out of someone. Naruto only saw this as a chance to try out his new jutsu. Sakura looked terrified while Sasuke turned around, not showing his shocked and horror filled eyes. Tazuna looked green again. and Kakashi was staring at him like he grew another head. but he could care less. this was a chance to use his new awesome kick ass jutsu.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? I can do it, plus you are only a Gennin" Kakashi said. Naruto grinned at him, making them all inch away from Naruto. "Trust me" he said as he stood up and made his way to the other brother who stared at him amused. as if Naruto couldn't do anything to him.

he turned to Kakashi. "Do I leave him alive or...?" he asked.

"No..." Kakashi said unnerved.

Naruto nodded and dragged the man away into the woods. (unaware of the scared and terrified looks he was given by his team and Tazuna)

"As if a kid like you get any information out of me." the brother said. Naruto's aura turned dark. and his hate filled eyes were focused on the Mist nin's headband that was scratched. "I don't like torturing people but, I'm going to enjoy this. you _destroyed my home and killed by kage"_ as if something else took hold of Naruto (he didn't even know what the hell he was talking about), he walked towards the mist nin, who stared with terror as Naruto placed his hand harshly on his head.

"Wait who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

His eyes widened, no wonder.

"Separation Of Mind" Naruto muttered as he grabbed onto his soul and pulled harshly, making the mist nin scream out of pain. it was like his soul was being ripped out, like someone was ripping out his insides from his fingers, toes and all edges. and he felt something twist painfully in his gut.

"AGGGHHHHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAGHAGHGHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Team seven and Tazuna shuddered as they heard the mans scream. and their fear grew more)

Naruto walked back tiredly as he sat down. they all stared fearfully at him. he turned to look Kakashi in the eye. (Making the jounin jump slightly as he saw satisfactory in his eyes) "Kakashi-sensei, I dealt with him... oh yeah Tazuna, I thought you said that no ninja would be attacking you!" Naruto whined. "Kakashi-sensei, they were here for Tazuna, hired by a man named Gato who has taken over their village and doesn't want him to build the bridge, though it was stupid to build a bridge, because Gato could destroy the bridge or attack the villagers more then they already are. also, they are working with a boy named Haku who has a bloodline and as strong as a strong chuunin" Naruto said

Kakashi stared wide eyed. "How did you...?" he left eh question hanging in the air. "huh? I just asked him" he said as they sweat dropped. "How did you... deal with him...?" Kakashi asked. Sakura started to cry as she ran into the forest. "Leave... her be" Kakashi said before he turned to pressure Naruto who was starring worried at Sakura's back.

"I... don't want to talk about it" Naruto said as he looked down. Kakashi understood, after all it was his first time interrogating someone.

(Naruto was thankful he was a kid for a moment there, and that he had never interrogated someone before, so he got off free, because he took sympathy on him)

after talking to Tazuna about e whole ordeal, the moved again (not before Kakashi went and disposed of the dead bodies. when he saw the other brother, he stared fearfully as there were no cuts or wounds on his, but siliva running down his chin and eye stared in shock as he would forever look that way. he carefully analyzed Naruto who didn't show any emotions other then impatience that the Naruto they knew showed. this unnerved them all. even though he is the class Dobe and couldn't hurt a butterfly.)

the team started to walk again, standing as far as they could away form Naruto who stared sadly at them, but it's not as if they liked him before, and now, they were just like the village even more.


	4. Mist of the Bloody mist

Naruto tried to look through the chakra induced mist. Not to long ago they encountered Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist. and master of silent killing. Before all this happened, team seven and Tazuna got onto a boat that would take them to the other side and too the land of waves. since Gato was after Tazuna, the man that was rowing the boat had to turn off the motor and had to row. but the sad part is that the team and Tazuna stayed away from Naruto. Naruto sat in the front of the boat, meditating, while everyone else was in the back, and the rower was in the middle.

when they got on land, team seven (Naruto was once again pushed away from the group, standing away from them) and Tazuna started to make their way to Tazuna's house, when Naruto smelled and sensed something in the bushes. because of the tension in the air, Naruto threw a kunai at the bush, scaring his team and Tazuna, even Kakashi considered that the blond was going crazy because nothing was there, only a frightened rabbit, but they didn't notice, other then Naruto, that it was WHITE, well Kakashi was a little late.

Because of this Naruto grew wary of his surroundings.

After five minutes Naruto's dangers senses came kicking in. He stared at his sensei, who was reading his book, but he could see his lone eyes stare lazily across the land for any threats. Sakura was nervous, but still looking at Sasuke with 'love' and trying o talk to him, while Sasuke only ignored her and was trying to pass by the time. Naruto then drew two kunai with an innocent and carefree expression, and held them like claws, (for some reason he always did that when ever he drew kunai, like he had claws or something)

Naruto's eyes widened when he couldn't smell anything other then his teammates and chakra in the air, and sensed two very strong chakra nearby, one filled with killing intent while the other was cold. "Sensei" he called out, his teacher turned to face the 'weak point' of the team, Naruto. he stared uninterested. "Yes?" Naruto gave him a wary glance.

"I-I can feel their chakra, two of them. one is as strong as yours, and the other is very cold" Naruto said with a worried and small voice. Kakashi only raised a brow. _'is he kidding, he must be. or maybe there is someone here with us... and Naruto is only a chakra sensor but...there is no way he could've sense them, no one told me he was a chakra sensor...'_ Kakashi thought. he smiled at Naruto (even though it had no emotion in it, maybe a little impressed, but Naruto could tell that his teacher didn't care that he sensed someone) and nodded before he turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

before he could say anything, "DUCK!" Naruto yelled as he pounced on Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna, pulling them down under his small body with much force. Kakashi ducked as well. Sasuke was mad but startled as he saw a giant sword cut the air above him, his hand gripping Naruto's jacket for a fraction. Sakura was blushing since he was beside Sasuke, but was mad because of the weight of Naruto on them both. ( _'But he's so light...'_ Sakura thought for a moment) but then saw the large sword. Tazuna was very scared and didn't care that the monster kid saved him, but was thankful anyways... while Kakashi cursed himself.

A dark chuckle filled the area, coming from the tree that the giant sword cut into, and the one where everyone but Naruto was looking at. while everyone was paying attention to this eyeless freak ninja, Naruto was staring hard at the position that the other cold chakra was coming from. said cold chakra flinched as Naruto stared at him, knowing he was there. Naruto felt the chakra jump and felt like the person was becoming wary of him. so he shifted his eyes to Zabuza who was calling them weak.

"Hey jerk! don't call us that!" he yelled in his obnoxious ways. this made the _mist_ ninja smirk at him.

That same smirk that the mist ninja wore when they- wait... what was he talking about? while he was confused Zabuza and Kakashi started to fight. Naruto didn't even notice that Zabuza was leaking killing intent until he heard Kakashi yelling out to them. "Don't worry, I wont let you guys die" making Naruto feel bitter sweet because of the situation, but happy none the less. (even if it sounded like Kakashi was implying to Sakura and Sasuke and not him)

Naruto was busy paying attention to the other chakra that he was intently staring at. And Naruto felt that person staring right back at him. Naruto tilted his head, but only shifted his stare to the **mist** ninja. (but he still didn't understand why whenever he thought of the mist, large amount of hate swelled within him, and bitter sadness that made his chest hurt) Naruto could only stare in horror as Zabuza trapped his sensei in his jutsu, and send a clone to fight them. (the blue haired boys voice whispered to him. _"Water clone jutsu"_ )

"You all take this as a game, you stupid little Gennin. well... this is the real world, now prepare to DIE!" Zabuza yelled as he charged at them. Naruto only stared with fear and looked to the other hidden chakra. he looked back to Zabuza. "Tch! two can play at that game! UZUSHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled out, (he didn't know why he said Uzu, because it just came to him on the spot) and standing there was 30 clones all grinning at Zabuza who stood in shock.

"Well... even your numbers couldn't do anything with what skills you Gennin have, but impressive for one. too bad you'll have to die" Zabuza said as he charged at Naruto, who, and his clones, raised a kunai, and again thousands of thoughts when into his mind. he didn't even know what he was doing... but he grabbed six Kunai, two explosion tags and threw them at Zabuza who flicked them away with his kunai and was about to dodge the paper bomb attached to a kunai, but ten Naruto formed a hand seal

"SHADOW KUNAI BARRAGE!" They yelled out while the other 20 Naruto either threw shuriken or went into position. Zabuza only stared with horror as he saw this, and quickly replaced himself with a log. and since Naruto was prepared for this, his Shadow clone punched him in the stomach and one roundhouse kicked him. Zabuza grunted as he popped the clones. the rest then jumped on top of him, a stupid idea, but Naruto had nothing else other then other complicated plans, and he didn't even have the jutsu's to do those! (but he just needed to call it out...)

in the end Naruto was sent back and stared at Sasuke who was glaring at Zabuza who was smirking at him. (That damn smirk that he somehow knew so well. that one that made his insides turn and bubble up with hatred because it remind Naruto of something, something he couldn't understand but went with it) it made him mad.

"ASSHOLE, SHAKING HELL!" Naruto yelled as he did six hand signs. the earth was forcible ripped from the surface and chunks of the earth were floating in the air, Naruto did another hand sign as he sucked air in his lungs, and blew it out. the harsh wind blew the chucks of earth at Zabuza, who jumped on one of them. bad idea as Naruto did another hand sign which made the chunks of earth try to hit him. Naruto then did two more hand signs.

and the ground started to shake, making Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna fall on the ground, and Zabuza stumble as he almost lost his grip on his water prison. his clone was popped bye a large boulder crushing it. (making Kakashi remember just for a fragment of a second when Obito, his teammate was crushed the same way. making him dislike Naruto a little more) Zabuza grit his teeth as Naruto jumped away and nodded to the Uchiha boy, Sasuke.

"Sasuke! catch!" Naruto yelled as he threw a fuma shuriken to him, placing another hidden within it. (he wonders how he got that in his pouch... and took it out...) Sasuke, of course, caught it. after saying the (overly dramatic) name, Sasuke threw the two of them, instead of hitting another clone Zabuza made while they passed weapons, and went straight for Zabuza, and he jumped, missing the shuriken...

or so were his last thoughts as The last shuriken popped, showing it was the real Naruto, who jumped on Zabuza with a kunai raised in the air. And before Zabuza could do anything, Naruto's Kunai came down faster then Shikamaru could say troublesome, in the back of Zabuza's neck. killing him instantly and releasing Kakashi who jumped when he was free to his other students. leaving Naruto who still sat on Zabuza's shoulders as they sank.

Before Zabuza could sink to the bottem, Naruto gripped his arm and swam back to the top, and back to shore. Naruto dragged Zabuza far away from the water, ignoring the looks his team was giving him for killing for the third time on the mission, and rolled him on his back and closed his eyes.

"You can come out, Haku" Naruto said using the chakra's name. an in a swirl of leaves, stood a young boy who dropped to the ground, onto Zabuza's stomach crying, "You monster... you killed him" he cried as Naruto only placed a hand on the older boys shoulder. Haku slapped Naruto's hand away. "Don't touch me." Haku said as he grabbed Zabuza, and Before Naruto could do anything, Kakashi went behind the boy and grabbed him harshly.

* * *

sitting in Tazuna's house, were Tazuna, Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and their captive Haku. after interrogating the young boy, Kakashi told them all to the dinner table, with Haku. the dinner table a silent as Sakura and Sasuke took glances at Haku and Naruto, while Kakashi had a narrowed eye on the unaffected blond who was happily eating like he didn't kill three people in the past 2 days, unnerving him greatly.

As a genin, when he first killed he had been greatly unnerved and scared since he had just taken the life of someone and if it wasn't for his sensei, then Kakashi would have been killed when two enimies tried to kill him in his frozen state. Naruto wasn't even flinching, instead happily eating like he had done it multiple times before. (he had but he doesn't, nor Naruto, know that... yet) Kakashi then noticed he had been fooled when Naruto didn't want to talk about the way he got his information from one of the demon brother, like he wanted it to be secret.

he wonders how he did it. there was no strangling, no cuts, no bruises or any poison. and he wanted to know how Naruto was so thorough. (he left a note on the bodies when the other leaf ninja come to pick the two up, telling the Hokage about Naruto)

he couldn't continue thinking when he heard Sakura slam her hands on the table, crying with bloodshot eyes and full of disgust towards Naruto, who only stopped eating and gave her a confused look of hurt. "WHY ARE YOU JUST EATING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KILL PEOPLE?! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND EAT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND YOU DIDNT TAKE A LIFE OF SOMEONE ELSE?! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR JUST LIKE MY MOTHER SAID YOU WERE! A NO GOOD UGLY DISGUSTING MONSTER!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto winced as he lowered his head, and slam his fork and knife onto the table, making Sakura back down with shock. His hands went behind his head, and he took off his Hitai ate and placed it on the table, grabbed his plate, fork, and knife as he stood up, not showing his pain filled eyes and he pushed the table in and walked towards the door, ignoring the scared and horror filled looks he got from his team and Tazuna, Tsunami could only stare worried at his back.

before Naruto could leave... "GET OUT, I- WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY DISGUSTING FACE... We don't need someone who murders here... just go Naruto... And don't come back" Sakura finished as she ran up to her room. Kakashi could only stare at Naruto's Hitai ate with concern. Sasuke was staring at Naruto who hadn't left yet. _'He's just like Itachi... he didn't give a shit about the people he murdered. but killing is apart of a shinobi carrier, but still, cant he just show a little humanity? freak'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke took it back, everything he thought, he took it all of it back, when he saw Naruto's shoulders shake and the tear stains on the floor. Tsunami got up from her seat and walked towards Naruto in concern like a mother would when he child was crying after a beat up, but Tazuna grabbed her arm and stared at Naruto fearfully. "Stay away from that boy Tsunami" Tazuna whispered. Naruto still heard, to his heightened senses that he disliked. (when he was smaller he used to be able to hear the villagers say things about him, and hated that he could hear them so well... so clear)

Naruto dropped his head further as he walked out the door, closing it behind him as he walked into the dark cold night, with the moon hidden behind the blackness of the sky and clouds.

Kakashi sighed. "I'll go talk to him and see if he's... okay." Sasuke only 'Hn'ed before going up to his room, Kakashi walking out the door. Tsunami glared at her father before going to hers as well, leaving Tazuna and Haku in the kitchen, able to hear Sakura sobbing in her room.

Haku only stared at the door as he was left to sit there in the chair tied up. _'he's... like me'_

* * *

Naruto sat down on a rock, tears falling as he ate his food, unaware of Kakashi watching him from a far distance. while he didn't like his student at all, Naruto was only twelve.

 _'Don't worry... Sakura was just scared of us.'_ Naruto heard the red haired boy say.

 _"Yeah, don't fret about it, she just doesn't know the hardships of life"_

Naruto forced back a sob and curled up into a ball, his plate beside him. "I'm not a monster..." he mumbled. he laid on a rock as he thought about his other life. 'Why cant I live there... it was so... I was so happy. I wouldn't mind being the red haired one... he's funny and awesome. (a part of Naruto scoffed) but the blue haired one was praised for his skills, and was cooler then Sasuke. sometimes he wishes he was one of them (or both).

"Why cant I live as one of them...?" this caught Kakashi's interest as he moved a little closer. "Arika... Lord Seaka... Dakara... that bastard Kei...Kimi... Fathers... Mothers... Danashi... Shi... I wish I could go there... and live with you all... *Sniff*" this made Kakashi even more interested as he moved a little to close to the Blond, blue, red of destruction and pain. Naruto's head snapped up when he smelt and sensed Kakashi come close to him. Kakashi only stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei..." he muttered as he dropped his head back down with a frown on his face, and waped his tears. Kakashi only stepped out and sat in front of Naruto. he was going to try and get closet to Naruto since that is how you make a child spill the beans. Naruto sensed Kakashi's intentions and looked away, not hearing to what Kakashi was saying.

"Naruto, Sakura was just scared because-" "Because what she is starting to believe her mom about me..." Naruto cut in as he lowered his head even more. "Naruto... How did you get the information from that mist Ninja" Kakashi asked, not knowing he just stepped on a mine.

"DONT Say that name even AGAIN" Naruto yelled before his eyes widened. "Naruto... What name? Mist ninja's?" Kakashi asked. "Yes! I don't know why but every time I hear **Mist** I get really mad and I... I just hate them!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi raised a brow. because why would Naruto hate the mist so much?

"Why?"

"WHY?! They- they... THEY... I don't know but I HATE them!"

"Naruto, again. how did you get he information? I saw no signs of cuts, bruises, Poison or choking. how did you kill him?" Kakashi orders, making Naruto glare at him. "Don't try it sensei, I know how you actually feel about me, I can feel it in your chakra, I don't know why you hate me, but f you do, don't try and get close to me for your own benefits!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the clearing, leaving Kakashi to stare with wide eyes.

 _'He's a chakra sensor?'_

Naruto ran and ran until he was so far that he could feel no ones chakra, only his own. Naruto collapsed as he stared at the night sky, with no moon, and no starts for him to see. all around him everything was a dark pitch black, except him...

and it will always be him.


	5. Fullness of the moon

Naruto watched as his sensei climbed up the side of a tree behind Tazuna's house. His sensei had call him and his other two teammates to the back of the house to three very tall trees. Then he had told them about climbing tree. this of course confused them Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto only stared at his two teammates with a 'really?' expression, but neither noticed as they were listening to Kakashi explain.

He threw three kunai at their feet (almost hitting Naruto by 2 CM, of course this was on purpose and his teammates really didn't care if it hit him) and told them to run up the tree and mark where they got to with the kunai. Sasuke smirked at this while Sakura looked wary. but Naruto gave them confused looks as he stared at the kunai in his hand. his teammates ran at the tree while Naruto watched as Sasuke fell after going up 9 feet before falling and Sakura going way past that.

Sakura was proud and smiled at Sasuke, who took that as a mock and scoffed, making Sakura depressed. Kakashi only stared at Naruto as h stood there inspecting the kunai then the tree. He gave a deadpanned look at Naruto before making his way towards Naruto who was ignoring the ever coming close Kakashi. Naruto sighed as he stared at the tree intensely, making Kakashi raise a brow as he got to Naruto's side.

"Hey Naruto, I said you have to run, up the tree-" before Kakashi could finish, Naruto calmly walked over to the tree before putting a foot on the tree and applying chakra. Kakashi sighed as he moved towards the blond who took his foot off the trunk and move back. "Naruto what are you-" before he could finished once again, Naruto walked up the tree easily like Kakashi was, passing where Sakura was and walked underneath a branch and folded his arms behind his head.

While his team was gaping at him, Naruto was wondering why it was so easy for him and not Sasuke, (he didn't know that because of the combined souls of two warriors, their sealed chakra, and chakra control came with them into his body) not even Sakura who was easily able to do this. Naruto remembered the times when he was able to walk on his walls, something that unnerved him since he never remembered that until now.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth at how the loser and dead last was able to make it almost all the way up the tree while he, top student of the class, wasn't able to. Sakura wasn't any better as she was mad that Naruto had the guts to be better then Her Sasuke! Kakashi was staring wide eyed (wide eye?) at the display of his lacking student Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was staring at the upside-down view with awe.

"Naruto! come down here!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto nodded, walking back down and in front of Kakashi who was lazily staring at him (but a part of Naruto knew that he was trying to figure Naruto out). Naruto smiled at Kakashi and pumped a fist in the air. "That was really easy sensei, teach me something I don't know!" Naruto yelled out as he laughed. Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto was able to feel in in the Uchiha's chakra, and the hate in Sakura's chakra.

"What do you mean? something you already don't know?" Kakashi asked in his cool tone. Naruto just shrugged. "I don't know, I always have been good at it. when I was smaller I saw others climbing walls and walking upside down. so I watched some of them and after I found out that they were using chakra, I started walking up the sides of buildings. ever wonder how I am able to get away after I commit a prank?" Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi left it at that, Naruto had large reserves, if seeing that shadow clone jutsu wasn't enough proof. "Hmmm... then I want you and Sakura to help Sasuke with tree climbing. I have to go, see ya!" with that Kakashi left with a *poof*. (secretly he was going to think about how the jinchuriki was able to get the tree climbing exercise, after all, the blond couldn't have just watched, and the librarian wouldn't let someone like Naruto in. so he must have had the Hokage tell him. with that last thought he went back to reading his porn, not knowing that Naruto always was able to tree climb...)

Naruto turned to his teammates who were glaring at him. Sasuke because he didn't need help from a loser, and Sakura because she wanted to have some alone time with HER Sasuke. Naruto frown as he moved towards them. but Sakura glared at him harder. "Get out of here you freak, I want to spend sometime with Sasuke!" Sakura said huffing as she turned to face Sasuke. Said pale boy just silently groaned, But she was a little better then Naruto.

"Get lost and same me some time, loser. I don't need you're help, or you Sakura" Sasuke said before he turned to his tree and ran at it once more, Sakura nodding along with him before watching Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, and a large smile on her face. Naruto's frown deepened as he remembered about last night, and turned to find some water to try and walk on (that wouldn't really be a problem since there was water all around), since he saw Zabuza and Kakashi doing it when they fought, so maybe he could try and walk on water.

with that thought he left his two 'Teammates' behind to do their own thing, and towards where ever he could be without anyone finding him, not even Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he once again slipping into the very, very cold water. He jumped out and cuddled up against a tree in his jumpsuit. Naruto shivered as he let warm chakra go through his coils, making sigh in delight at the warm feeling, like it was summer. With that Naruto took off his jacket and went back to the water, already finding out that he needed better control then he already had. last time he fell into the water because of a large wave.

but he was very good at it without his overly large jacket on, maybe he should get new clothes. (a part of him begged for it to happen while another part, red, disagreed. but Naruto wanted to get new clothes so he ignored the one who said no) Naruto jumped on the water and ran around laughing. This was the fun part about training alone, that Naruto wouldn't get judged, unless he wanted to be of course, but he would just make three shadow clones to observe him.

But he didn't need that right now, he was having a little fun. Although the pain of his teammates glares still hurt him deep inside... but were they ever his teammates? ( _"No... They aren't... Senka... Jourou... and Hisaki-sensei are my teammates"_ the blue haired one said. _'Don't forget about Kimi, Hadegi and Toushen-sensei')_

Naruto then fell into the water as another large wave came and sucked him into it. Naruto emerged from the water coughing violently, then shivered as he got out of the freezing water, and fell on the sand as he saw the time. It was dark out now and he should be getting back to Tazuna's house, he knew he mastered water walking so he wanted to get home and sleep, or eat then sleep. Naruto shivered as he put on his large jacket and walked through the cold night.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he felt the light of the **full** moon on his face, and his face grew pale. Naruto started to jump as he watched the clouds start to uncover the full moon. his fear risen. he started to run, jump and sprint faster as he wanted to be in a house where he could be safe and not outside in the open, in a full moon. With the memory of what happened last time, his fear sky rocket.

Naruto saw the light of Tazuna's house and started to jump faster, using to much chakra as the bark exploded at his each and every step. When Naruto finally reached the house he ran to the front door and slammed it open, to see Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Tazuna's very quiet grandson Inari. they all stared at him with surprise of the door being slammed opened by the missing blond boy. (Kakashi just looked back at his book, food not in front of him as he wasn't going to eat in front of people. Sasuke shrugged as Sakura followed his lead and ignored the blond)

Naruto muttered a quick sorry and shut the door a little to hastily and fast, and sprinted up the stairs. (Tsunami asked Kakashi if Naruto was alright, while Kakashi only shrugged saying to ignore him. Tsunami got mad since the man didn't care about his student, but ate in the same room with no visible reaction) With Inari watching with a dark look full of confusion, pain, and hate. (since he also saw the way his teammates brushed him off)

When Naruto reached his room, he shut the door and collapsed beside the window, that ironically showed the full moon. For some reason Naruto he wanted to be outside rather then in, because of the chakra signatures of his teammates, they weren't soothing at all... it even made him feel a little more dead inside then he already was feeling like. He didn't like their chakra signatures on a full moon night at all. because that I when he was able to actually feel their hatred. Sasuke's was the worst even though he liked his the best. (Sasuke's chakra was very cool, Sakura's Bubbly and Kakashi's was... Lazy and calm. On the outside that is)

Naruto took a sharp inhale of air as the full moon was now not covered by the grey clouds, and everything was clear.

Naruto whimpered as he curled up into a ball, trying to keep in all the feelings of Loss, Pain, and Hate he got every full moon. He couldn't help it, but he looked out the window and he stared with fear at the blood red moon, and the blood red stars that littered the night. And nine tomoes and rings appeared in the moon, giving an eerie feeling

'Why? it's the same every time...' Naruto thought as he remembered all the times when there was a full moon. His thirst for killing increased on some full moons, (He stopped himself of course and only killed small animals) while Fear happened some full moons, depression happed on some, and unbearable pain erupted in him as he had to choke back screams until morning, and sometimes he would go through a change... one of his eyes turned blood red as his other right eye stayed the azure blue, and half of his hair turned red and the other blond with blue streaks. and two little fox ears.

But the worst thing is when they are all mixed together, but luckily that wasn't tonight... it was Fear, pain and depression, and no transformation. when he was six, he told the Hokage this, and while he was in pain the Hokage would take him from the village for the night if the pain was to much for Naruto to hold back, and Hiruzen would lay and hug a screaming Naruto as he cried through the night, or when he was in danger, in danger because Naruto tried to kill himself once when he was seven.

Naruto forced back a scream as he was getting better at handling the horrible pain. Naruto forced himself to stop when he heard the door opening, and walking in came Sasuke who only stared in shock at the mess his teammate was.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto's headband was off as was his jacket he always sleeps in, and that he never saw off the blonde boy. His hands were clutching his sides as he was curled up in a ball by the window, Tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke took a step towards the blond as he smirked. "What the hell are you crying for you cry baby? You sad because I ditched you today...?" Sasuke asked. but his smirk left his face as he saw Naruto's pain filled face. Naruto then fell onto his side, a small scream escaping his mouth. Sasuke could only stare with wide eyes as Naruto choked back yet another scream but couldn't hold back a sob.

Naruto screamed again, one that Naruto didn't want to escape his mouth but did against his wishes. his scream filled the house as Sasuke heard footsteps heading towards the room.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked back downstairs from Inari's room. the poor kid had a breakdown and yelled at them all, how they would die if they went against Gato, and said some very wrong things to his team. A taboo word that even made Kakashi mad.

Sasuke was yelled at the child how he could not know pain ("Have you ever lost your clan to YOUR older brother?!" and had stormed off to his room)

Kakashi sighed as he laid in his 'bed'. suddenly a loud scream filled the house.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHACKAAAA...AAAHHH!" That voice, he knew it so well. He jumped out of his bed and ran towards Sasuke and Naruto's room, hoping that Sasuke hadn't took out his frustrations on poor Naruto, even if he disliked the brat, if what he thought Sasuke did was true, then he would have to do something.

He ignored the panic Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Sakura as he opened the door to show Sasuke standing just behind the door with wide eyes, but when they looked pass him they felt their hearts drop. laying on his side by the window was a screaming and sobbing Naruto trying to keep the pain inside. he was clutching his sides as tears streamed down his face in total fear and pain.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke to the side and picked up the screaming blonde who was now pressing his hand against his ears. (he didn't know that this was a side effect from the full moon. and that this was also another side effect, that he would hear voices of the dead, screaming at him to kill _them_. who they were, Naruto would never know, or never would want to know.)

"Naruto!" he yelled trying to get to the blond who was choking back screams of aguish and sobs. Kakashi did the thing that he could only do, hit Naruto in the back of the neck and knock the blond out before he started to scream louder. The blond then laid limp in Kakashi's arms, tears of pain as despair still streaming down his face. Kakashi sighed as he looked at eh mono, and for a second seeing red, but then went back to normal.

* * *

 **Should I make this a Godlike Naruto?**

 **Oh yeah and Naruto still has all the knowledge from Kikumi and Shigito, but he still has to learn it all again, only it will be easy for him to. But it wont always be easy, and might take some work with his Chakra reserves that put all of the five Kage to shame. I was also thinking of Naruto learning Hiraishin. like Hiraishen was from the Uzumaki that Tobirama was allowed to learn then Minato learned it And Kikumi had also knew it.**

 **Tell me if is should do these or give Naruto a kekkei genkei. I'll leave you guys to make the kekkei genkei up. Also I need some OCs, so make some up and PM me and I'll give credit to you any that other stuff. Well if I like the OCs. also I need Seven male OCs by chapter 15, and 5 females before chapter 14. Only give ages from 13-28 and Only put first name.**

 **Put things like birthdays, weight, height, dreams and personality. BUT nothing that is close to Naruto's (Shigito/Kikumi) personality. Oh yeah and their sign, and any kekkei genkei. I hope this will be fun to make up a character.**


	6. Crappyness feelings

Kakashi rubbed his forehead as he watched Tsunami place a wet rag on Naruto's forehead. somehow the blond got a very, very high fever that Had Tsunami questioning the boys life. His clothes from the day before were damp and ragged, making Kakashi wonder what the blonde haired jinchuriki was doing while he was gone from the house. Kakashi had regretted not following him, but that was the past and now he had to worry about Tazuna.

Sitting beside him on his right was Sakura, who was staring at Naruto with a blank face while Sasuke was on his left, a confused look on his face as he eyed his blonde teammate. Sasuke never would have thought that the blond was this small. he had tough muscles and no access fat, strange enough. But Sasuke was so attached to the fact that the blond boy laying in the bed was this _small_. all the time he thought that he was an over weight boy with a slightly attractive (he would never admit he called him that though, but it was true, the boy looked girlish) but looking at him now... Naruto looked like one of the citizens on the streets in the wave country.

Sakura while having a blank face, was having a war within herself. When she was young she stuck up for Naruto once when a group of bullies had called Naruto a loser. But then her mother found out and told her not to talk to him ever again, (she was sort of confused because wasn't that a girl?) of course she was just a child so she asked why. He mother told her that he was dangerous and that he was a cold blooded monster. But the Blond boy was never anything like that, Always smiling and trying to make friends with the people who hurt him time and time again, trying to fit in somewhere that they didn't want him to.

But she didn't want to disappoint her mother so she stayed away from him. something that her father gave her disappointed looks about. She always thought that she wasn't treating Naruto like everyone else did, (But she didn't know that was because her father was friends with the Naruto's father, and put two and two together the first time he saw the boy). Sakura, after seeing the blonde in such a state, made her mind go in turmoil.

Tsunami was holding the boys right hand, the one that was clenched so hard it made her winced, but she held on, just to make the blond know that someone in the house cared for him, if only a bit more then his so called 'team'. Inari was watching for the doorway, but walked back to his room.

A small movement made The group stare at Naruto. His stressed out expression turned into one that made their heart strings twinge. To their surprise, a tear rolled down his cheek as he muttered something that they all couldn't hear properly. They all leaned in to hear what the boy was saying.

"D-Don't... leave me... A-Alone anymore..." Naruto muttered letting out a shaking breath. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi frowned. Tsunami held his hand tighter even if he wasn't talking to her. Kakashi closed his eye as Sasuke bit his lip, and Sakura did nothing.

'I've been treating him so bad... and over Sasuke... But Sasuke is... But I shouldn't have been so harsh to him. I've seen how the village treats him, I just wonder why they treat him like that. It couldn't have been about some stupid prank. Even though they are annoying, they aren't harming and are easily taken down... I'll have to say sorry to him and ask him why they treat him like that when he wakes up' Sakura thought.

Before anything else could happen. (Kakashi leaving). Naruto groaned, making them all lean over him. His right eye opened (And they thought they saw red instead of the Azure color) and winced as the light went into his eye, and opened his other one.

Naruto felt crappy, he was hot and wanted to kick the blankets off he knew he was in, but at the same time curl up and stay warm inside the warm blankets. his stomach was turning and his senses weren't working like they normally did, and his smell was all over the place. His chakra was down low from using it all yesterday, with training and running back to the house with chakra, then using it to his throat to stop any sound from coming out, but it did anyways when chakra exhaustion finally caught up to him.

Naruto then noticed the relieved expression above him. He then said the name of the first person he saw.

"S-Sasuke...?" He asked. The boy nodded to him, Then Naruto noticed Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunami sitting by him, with Tsunami holding his hand.

"W-What did you guys do to me...?!" He groaned as he yelled out loud. "I feel like crap..." he muttered. "I need Ramen, badly" He finished, making them smile at him. finally getting a smile out of the frowning faces above him, Naruto himself smiled, a little forced because of his crappy feeling, but a smile none the less.

"How do you feel?" Tsunami asked like a worried mother, making Naruto' heart swell. "Crap" he muttered, as he turned his head, making the wet cloth fall off his fore head. Tsunami grabbed it and dunked it into the water before placing back on Naruto head.

"Naruto, why were you screaming?" Kakashi asked, wrong choice since Naruto instantly went quiet. "It's... Nothing important" He muttered. Sasuke grew mad, ass did his other two teammates. "Nothing important?! you were screaming bloody marry and crying all over the place. I'm your teammate and I have the right to know!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto winced at the loud sound since his hearing was not normal.

"Stop yelling, I can hear you guys when your whispering like your talking normally, so it hurts when you yell. it's like I'm placing my head beside a speaker!" Naruto yelled, making them all stare at him in shock for revealing that he had heightened hearing, but brushed it off at the moment.

"Naruto doesn't have to answer right now Sasuke, the bridge is almost finished. let's go get Tazuna and guard him. We'll get back later then talk to Naruto. After today the bridge should be finished and we leave tomorrow night." Kakashi said. Sasuke was still a little pissed off, but nodded and left the room, Tsunami and Kakashi following, leaving Sakura behind to grab the blonde hand tightly, making Naruto stare at her lazily since he was feeling crappy.

"S-Sakura...?" Sakura only frowned at him. "When your ready I want you to tell me why the village hates you so much." this made Naruto wince, "But... I-I wanted to say that ever since I was a small girl, My mother told me to stay away from you, so I did. but I regret that now and I just wanted to say I'm..." Sakura stopped when she saw that Naruto had already fallen asleep, his features, instead of exhaustion were peaceful, making her smile. "Not even staying awake to listen to a pretty girl say sorry to you. I'm sorry..."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, just on the cloth. "Naruto" she said before leaving the room.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped opened, he could feel, practically taste, the malice in the air. just outside of the house. Naruto looked around, making the cloth go over his eyes, Naruto sat up and put the cloth beside him and lazily got up, leaving the bed ruffled and towards the door.

Naruto walked down the hallway, with a kunai in hand, leaning on the wall for support, still having a large blush on his face from his fever. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the feeling in his stomach and stood up right before going down stairs and toward the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he heard a scream of Tsunami, and the sobs of Inari. he started to run but hid behind the corner.

"Let's take her and the brat, Gato wants them in 10 minutes, and if we don't hurry then we're in trouble" the large man said. his companion grunted throwing tsunami over his shoulder, and the bigger one grabbing Inari who was yelling at them to let him and his mother go. Naruto got a sick feeling hi his gut, so he ran out and toward the larger man, with a kunai in hand aiming for his back.

But he was to slow due to his cold and the man jumped out of the way and he fumbled as the larger one grabbed his gold and loose hair.

"Look at this, Gato didn't say anything about another girl" (A/N: Naruto looks like the one in the picture) the larger one said amused as he pulled Naruto back and grabbed his waist. Naruto grit his teeth but didn't bother to correct the two men on his gender, but tried to pull away. The larger man tugged his hair again, pulling him back.

"Her hair is as strong as strings, and so silky to" He said, making Naruto feel disgust in his stomach. "L-Let me go...!" he said, but was still weak from his fever so he couldn't fight much. the younger one had to hold onto Tsunami more tightly as she was kicking a thrashing. Inari was yelling at him to let 'Naruto' go.

"What a weird name for a girl" The smaller man said. "I'm a boy you assholes!" Naruto yelled as his arms were tied behind his back. the larger man stopped tying his arms. the two stared in shock at Naruto who still had a large blush and was panting with tears in his eyes from his hair being pulled harshly. This expression made the two men smirk as the younger grabbed Inari, also putting him above his shoulders to carry.

"A boy huh? you sure are a pretty one. You'd make a great sale even for a boy" The bigger one said as he grabbed Naruto by the waist. "So light" The man said smirking as he placed Naruto over his shoulder/ "And so small, are you sure your not a girl?" He asked to the panting boy over his shoulder. "Hell yeah! You blind or something?!" Naruto yelled, only making them grin as they stepped outside of the house.

"Come on, we need to get to the bridge quick" The smaller one said. The bigger man nodded as they hurried up the pace.

 _'So their using Tsunami and Inari as black mail... no... I... I failed... again'_ Naruto thought as they neared the bridge and saw thousands of thugs lined up getting ready to go on the bridge were Naruto was able to see his teammates and workers of Tazuna, who was directing them to do certain things.

Naruto sighed as he was dropped by a small short man with Tsunami on his right, and Inari on his left. "Gato, here we brought them" the larger one said. _'Gato... this bastard is the one who destroyed the wave country...'_ Naruto though angrily as he glared at the short man, but didn't release any killing intent. Gato's eyes went over his body, as well as Tsunami's.

"I said get Tazuna's daughter and His grandson" He said to his two workers who brought them here. "He was there when we got there and tried to kill us with a kunai. There Is only three of them Ninja over there, and there is supposed to be four on a squad, so he might be one of them. We thought he was a girl but It's a boy. You could sell him later" One of them said, making Naruto spit at his shoe in disgust at what they were going to do to him.

they kicked his face making him spit out blood.

Gato lifted his chin roughly and stared into his Azure hate filled eyes. Gato smirked as he left his chin go and turned around. "Whoever kills Tazuna, and those Ninja get to have this boy" He said. many of the thugs didn't want to get a BOY, but thought against it when they saw the panting, red and tear faced Naruto who looked like a girl. many of them gave wicked grins as they readied their weapons.

Gato grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged Naruto to the bridge Catching his teams attention. hen His teams wide eyes went onto him, they glared at Gato. Tazuna was also glaring at Gato since he saw his grandson and his daughter beside him.

"GIVE UP THE BRIDGE BUILDER OR WE'LL KILL THESE THREE!" Gato yelled over to the group of four who were seething at the larger group. Kakashi stepped forward and raised his head band. "What makes you think we'll give you the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled.

"I SAID I'LL KILL THEM!" Gato yelled. Kakashi didn't do anything as Sakura and Sasuke glared at them. "If you kill them then we have nothing stopping us from going over there and killing you. so... go ahead and kill them. we don't care" Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura gave him a worried glance before catching on and nodding with him. Naruto's eyes widened shocked, his mouth opened to protest, but he only suck back down and lower his head.

"KILL THEM GUYS! KILL THEM ALL!" Gato yelled to the large group.

Kakashi readied a kunai and his 'teammates' did the same.

Both side charged at each other.

Naruto dipped his head lower to not see the blood baths, his legs spread open as one of the thugs disobeyed Gato and went to him instead. he tried to lose his legs but the older and stronger man over powered him and spread his legs further apart.

"DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!" came Tsunami's terrified voice. Naruto could barely hear here from the ringing in his ear.

 _'It's time'_

 _"Yeah your right. Time to wake up"_

Naruto shuddered as the larger man pulled down his pants to stare at his black boxers and thin legs enough to be mistaken for a girls. Before the man could pull down his boxers Naruto's head shot up with no trace of a fever.

His right eye was a blood red and the tips of his hair turned red and blue and his whisker marks grew thicker. the man jumped back as Naruto almost punched him in the face and stood up. Naruto pulled his pants back up and lowered his head.

And that is when the storm hit.

* * *

 **Don't worry, if there is a harem then this is the beginning of one. Also cant wait until the next chapter and Don't worry, it will not be NaruSaku because that is my least favorite OTP.**


	7. Back To life

Naruto's eyes snapped open and was met with the sight of a large castle gate directly in front of him. The gates were as large as the Hidden leafs gates but broken as large chips were falling down. the gate itself had broken bars. there were flags of a spiral around the gate and some of them were ripped with large holes or only half of itself. But what made it interesting was that Half of the gate and beyond that was blue and the other side was blood red.

there was also a large, full moon directly behind the large castle, one half red while the other blue. as he walked inside and past the gates, He saw a castle as large as the Hyuuga and Uchiha compound. and a little more taller then the Hokage's tower. There was smashed windows and the same spiral flags were all around. some of the walls had black plants growing on them and there was large holes in walls and the pathway.

He entered the castle and had two options, one, go upstairs, two, go outside of the doors behind the large stair way in front of him. he went with outside and walked around the stair case and to the glass door and opened it. what he saw made his mouth drop.

Sitting on a large pedestal were two grown men, both with scythes in their hands sitting on each side. Surprisingly they looked like an older version of the two boys In his dreams. On his Right was a red haired man with his eyes closed, and his head slightly dipped and both legs dropping over the side of the pedestal. His scythe was red with a strange design then all other scythes he's seen, but with red shining things floating around it. all he could use to describe how it looks is that it looked like a claw with two other claw like things under it, but smaller.

He looked at the other man on the other side. He had dark spiky blue hair and was tied into a low pony tail, his hair reaching his mid-back. his hair was covering his left eye and his knee was pulled up on the pedestal while his other hanged ovber the edge. his right arm was on his knee as it hanged limply there. his head a dipped lower as his face was unreadable, but his eyes were closed so Naruto couldn't see his eye color. His scythe was in his right hand as it also had light blue lights around it. it was like a C and had a blue stone in it's hilt.

Naruto walked to them and stood still. Then, their eyes opened to show Blood red and Azure blue. Naruto stiffened as the two look at him with a blank stare. "We're... small" the Blue haired one said as he turned around to stare at Naruto. "And with such a small and girlish body" the red head said. Naruto blushed as he fidgeted, but he felt like he knew them somehow. They both looked similar, terrible similar that he stepped back two steps with a wary look on his soft and girlish features.

They both jumped down in front of Naruto who didn't flinch. The red head had his hand on his cheek and the other one had a hand on his shoulder. "Blond hair, I was thinking that we would have red or blue" The blue haired one said.

"He's cute, for a boy. I cant believe this is us. Look My eyes" The red head said as he pointed at Naruto's Azure eyes. the blue haired one muttered something under his breath. they saw the confused looks of the 'them' before them, and oh'ed as they stepped back to give him more some space. The red head motioned to himself as he smiled brightly at Naruto, making him blush because this man was very handsome, even if Naruto was a boy, This man was very, very handsome for a man of whatever his age was.

"You're confused, you see we're you and you are us, your, or our memories are only sealed. We're" he motioned to him and Naruto himself. "Kikumi Uzumaki" he said as Naruto's eyes widened. the blue haired one pointed to himself. "We're Shigito Sazama" He said bored, though Naruto could feel excitement in his chakra. But even then his chakra felt familiar to his own chakra, if only a little. The red head's chakra also felt a lot like his own, but he didn't want to ponder on it for he stared at the two with boldness.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Ya know!" Naruto yelled out,, making their eyes widened. "Uzumaki...?" the blue haired one, now known as Shigito said. "Maybe he is apart of our clan" Kikumi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked tilted his head. But his eyes widened when they both placed their hands on his head. "This is going to hurt" Kikumi said. And that is when Naruto screamed out in pain, but bit his tong as he felt to the ground, their hands still on his forehead. he felt like his inside were being ripped apart, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt last night as it was the worst then all the other full moons, this was nothing to his pain, more like a hard punch then anything else

After a painful ten minutes the pain stopped and Naruto laid On the ground as 'he' stood above him. Naruto's eyes widened. _'Kimi, everyone... Mist ninja. the invasion! I remember... I Died! and now I'm... Naruto Uzumaki... I remember now!'_ Naruto thought as he looked up to find Shigito and Kikumi, both were him, stare at him. "I remember..." Naruto muttered as he looked up. Shigito and Kikumi handed him their scythes. both had pride in their eyes, making his eyes widened since no one looked at him like that

"We both know that mine is Awesome, better then Shigi's" Kikumi said as Naruto held his scythe, surprisingly easily. "Pfft, as if, Kiku~" Shigito said as Naruto held his scythe. "Now go out there and kill those bastards" Kikumi said. Shigito face palmed at his bestfriend. Even in death, and reincarnated, his Friend was still an obnoxious idiot even though he was a full grown adult. But then again he hopes that this kid, or him, wasn't anything like Kikumi and had some tact and brains like himself.

"This weirds me out" he muttered. Naruto shrugged. "When your an orphan and you know shadow clone jutsu, it's actually not strange, It' like talking to a shadow clone" Naruto said. Kikumi nodded along with him. Shigito looked like he was hit. _'dammit he is like Kikumi, I fear for The hidden leaf, screw that, The whole country. there is going to be a bunch of headaches to come'_ Shigito thought, but smirked when they all made eye contact. "Time to raise some hell in the leaf village" Kikumi said, Naruto nodded as Shigito smirked.

"Well time to go" Naruto muttered as he was thrown back into reality, not noticing the interested blood slit eyes that watched him, but froze when Kikumi and Shigito stared at him. His eyes widened as they bowed their heads to him.

* * *

The bridge itself was shaking from the raw power coming from our favorite Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Said Jinchuriki was standing in front of Tsunami and Inari who were staring with awe at the boys new look. Naruto himself was staring wide eyed at his change in looks. His hair was longer with red and blue tips, and he was two inches taller. He shrugged but then saw the blood on his black t-shirt and brown pants. He stared at the now dead body of the man that tried to rape him what seemed like 2 seconds in reality.

His teammates were staring at him with wide eyes. But Naruto didn't care, they didn't even care if he had died. Naruto, with that thought in mind, Rushed into the large crowd of bandits and fighters. He had two Kunais in hand as he cut through the people that stood in his way, not even blinking he killed 17 men in a heart beat. He stood as the crowd jumped at him, all giving out battle cries and aiming for his neck or stomach. Naruto was then engulfed why a bright light, blinding the ones who was close to him.

when the light was gone, there standing, another two inches taller, Naruto, whose hair had become a darker yellow and his red eye even more red, and his azure color turning an icy cold blue. his birthmarks were darker and in his hand was a red scythe about twice his size with a red gem in the hilt. he had another Scythe in his other hand that was blue with a blue gem in the hilt. His hair was longer and his Skin turned a deathly ice cold white. The way he was standing made the people around him think he was royalty or something. He also had blue, red and gold small lights floating around him.

Naruto bent forward, scythes crossing. his right hand was holing the blue scythe, which was under his left elbow, and his left hand was holding the red scythe that was over his right elbow. His knees were bent as he prepared to rush forward towards to who was staring with wide eyes. Naruto bent further then ran faster then Kakashi has seen, and Cutting the heads and limbs of people who were in his way towards the small fat man who was walking back towards his team, as well was some of his workers.

Naruto didn't care as he turned right and started to kill even more guys. He wanted to make sure they all died. Naruto stopped and stared at Gato, who stared at him with fear. "Shadow clone jutsu" He said out loud, and standing beside him were four Naruto, Which had to transformation, and only two Kunais in their hands. in a golden flash they all disappeared and reappeared other places that Naruto had put down the seals for Hiraishin. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the use of his sensei's jutsu.

The real Naruto Ran at Gato, who started to run towards Team seven. Naruto Was quick as he went behind Gato and brought his red scythe in the air. "N-No I'll do anything! I-I'll give you all the money you want!" that made Naruto stop as he lower his scythe and grabbed Gato by the scruff of his neck. Gato was thanking the gods for this idiotic boy for spearing him, but then he'd have to give his money to the blond brat who looked a lot like a girl. Naruto really didn't care and Dragged him away.

Kakashi stared wide eyed and watched Naruto clones take out the rest of the bandits, and some going into the forest to catch the ones who thought they could get away from him during the fight. Kakashi felt sick as he stared at all the dead bodies in front of him, and turned to see Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna green. Well... he couldn't blame them, Naruto did just kill over a thousand men. (Somewhere deep within Kakashi, he thought of Minato and Kushina when he looked at Naruto.)

Ignoring his teammates Naruto forced Gato to tell him where his base was.

"This is it?" Naruto asked as Gato nodded his head and was dragged inside to find no bandits. "It's was stupid of you to take all of your men to the bridge" Naruto muttered as he threw Gato into his office. "Give me all the money you have" Naruto said as Gato moved to a large door that looked like a safe. Biting his thumb Gato slid it across the seal before it opened and inside there was mountains of gold, and diamond gems. Naruto nodded as he dragged Gato back to his desk and pulled out a paper from the mans desk.

"Sign here and all your money, company and shipping belong to me" Naruto said as Gato stared at him. "No" he refused. Naruto then raised his foot and smashed it down on the fat short mans crotch. His screams echoed through the empty base. "I'll ask one more time, Sign. Your. name" Naruto said in a deathly quiet voice. Gato nodded before he signed his name and everything that was to go to Naruto. "Sign..." Gato said as he pointed to a spot where the money was to go to. Naruto nodded.

He put Kikumi Uzumaki and slapped the pen down onto the paper and grabbed it before folding it and putting it into his pouch. Naruto then pressed a button by Gato. Less then three minutes later a man came into the place. "Ninja carrier to your service!" Said a man. "Tell everyone that has to do with this business to come to the wave country for a meeting in this base as fast as they can" Naruto asked. the messenger nodded and left via shun shin. Naruto sighed as he grabbed Gato and dragged him into the middle of the road.

"Sealing!" Naruto yelled as he sealed Gato inside a scroll. one for live humans. Naruto turned to the mountains of gold before he grabbed another scroll and sealed it all inside, as well as business papers and other things like that into other scrolls. Naruto stopped when he came upon a safe that had a poorly made sealing jutsu on it. After over powering the seal, Naruto opened it to find a small rod. Naruto grabbed it. it was about the size of his arm. Naruto shrugged as he placed it in a sealing scroll.

Naruto, seeing that he completely cleared out the base, He left to go fine his 'team'.

* * *

 **Very short chapter, and fast paced but I really want to get out of the Zabuza Arc**


	8. Cuter then me

Naruto leaned against a tree in the back yard of Tazuna's house, his red scythe sealed in his left wrist in a seal that Kikumi (the seal master of the two) knew. The blue scythe of course was in his right wrist in the same seal. He was no longer four inches taller then his normal height, he was two inches taller though and it seemed to be stuck that way, permanently, but he didn't mind since he wouldn't be teased as much now that he was the same height as Sakura, a little taller but same as Sakura.

His hair went back to normal, now still the golden blond it was before his 'turning'. He couldn't wear his orange jacket or pants since he grew out of them. (And the Shigito part of him was screaming at him "NO") So now he was wearing one of Kakashi's spear ninja pants, (they were a little big but he tied them with a long black string Tsunami gave him before he stormed out of the house earlier) and had a black T-shirt with a old jacket that belonged to Tazuna when he was his age. It was a bit big but he still liked it.

It was a grey old looking jacket with a hood; it also had stiches of a skull on it. And Naruto, of course it was awesome, Liked it very much. But when he got back her was going to wear something else. He didn't like tight close and preferred baggy as he could store things on him and not have people suspecting him of carrying anything on him. (Shigito loved bombs, explosives of all kinds, smoke bombs, and Since Kikumi was a prankster like Naruto, they did some deadly pranks back in Uzushio).

But enough of that, he had just came back from discussing of the future of Gato company, and renaming it to Spiral, They had decided that they would no longer doing illegal business (but still doing some miner things since if they got rid of all their trading in the illegal work, they'd lose too much money) And with him in charge of it all. He had sent ninja messengers to all the clients (and tell the illegal clients to fuck off) that Shigito Uzumaki (Naruto was going to go for that name and add Uzumaki to the end since he didn't want to catch the attention of the leaf counsel) would be in charge.

At first they were iffy about a (brat) kid like him taking charge of one of the wealthiest companies in the elemental nations. But when Gato told them about how Naruto could cut down over a thousand thugs easily and come out unscathed. (He left out the part of Gato almost getting killed, Naruto didn't, and the man had pride after all) They all stared at him with fear, but the biggest man in the room nodded with approval.

After all that Naruto sent them all back to their homes after signing a contract that Gato had also signed and everything was sent to him. Naruto had all of the money and had all of the businesses that Gato had owned. Now Gato was like his servant, but Naruto would deal with him. Throughout the meeting Naruto had kept a blank expression on his face and talked with no emotion. (Which made his, now, Co-workers shiver) He felt proud that he could hold his ground in front of those men.

But he couldn't go back to Tazuna's place. After having a heated argument with his team, Naruto had to understand that what they did was for the mission. (Although it left a bitter taste in his mouth from being betrayed by his team). Naruto had nodded and apologized to them, but since Tazuna was still afraid of him…

* * *

 _Naruto was pissed as he used his fisted to keep it all inside. He slammed the door to Tazuna's house opened with fury, his hair and height the same as when he killed all those men, and he still had blood on his, soaked in his already sort of red hair. He glared at his so called 'teammates' who were staring at him with worry at what he was going to do. Sasuke wasn't, he was just staring at Naruto with some jealously, but he was still worried about his teammate._

 _Naruto glared at them harder as they flinched. "What the hell was that about?" He growled stepping into the house. Kakashi rose out of his seat as he attempted to put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, being at his chest, slapped his hand away like it was poisoned. "Don't even try! Why did you leave me to die like that, I was almost raped!" Naruto yelled, making Kakashi frown at him. Although Naruto now knew that it was a shinobi's life, where you might have to sacrifice your comrade for the mission, he was still a bit pissed off._

" _Naruto" Kakashi said now glaring t Naruto himself. They glared at each other until Kakashi sighed and averted his gaze from his youngest student. (Although he still didn't want the brat on his team, he had skill, that he knew, but it was still up to him to teach Naruto the world of Shinobi. But they were still young and they wouldn't know about it…. But then again they'd have to face it soon; too bad Naruto had already been through so much on this now one month mission._

 _Naruto had his first kills (He didn't count the thousands of people Naruto massacred) he had almost been raped because he looked like a very pretty girl. (Now that Kakashi looked closely at Naruto, The boy was very cute, cuter then his other student Sakura Haruno, although Sakura wasn't very.. eye catching. Naruto was, Small figure, large Azure eyes, golden blond hair, although now it had red and blue tips, Small plump lips, three exotic whisker marks on both cheeks, small nose, and a girlish face.)_

 _And then Naruto had been betrayed by his team he had trusted._

" _Naruto" he repeated, "This is the life of a shinobi, sometimes you will be betrayed by-"Before Kakashi could finished Naruto stopped him with his hand. "I already know and I shouldn't have burst like this but…" Naruto started before tip toeing to Kakashi's height (Even though he was at his shoulder) and whispered into his eyes, sending small shivers down Kakashi's spine at the touch of the younger boys breath on his neck._

" _After you've been the Jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox your whole life, and hated by your fellow villagers, and then found three people who you could 'trust' a bit, then turning their backs on you for the mission, you get a bit pissed" he whispered in a rasped voice. Kakashi shifted his eyes, but stiffened when Naruto mentioned the nine tails._ 'So Naruto knows about the nine tails… and him being the jinchuriki of it' _Kakashi thought but didn't show much of his shock other than his eyes widening a bit._

 _Sakura was confused when her sensei stiffened when Naruto whispered something in his ear. Now that she took a closer look at her blond teammate she noticed that he did indeed look girlish. Heck when she first met the boy she had mistaken him for a girl, until he had cleared it for her. (But she was taken away by her mother who saw that the demon child was talking to her daughter), Now that she was thinking about it, Naruto had called her and her forehead pretty and cute._

 _She blushed but she had to admit that Naruto was very cute for a boy. (_ 'He's even cuter then me!') _Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. His teammate was a murderer like Him, His older brother. Naruto had murdered, no, massacred those bandits without flinching then took Gato somewhere. Naruto had showed strength that he didn't know that he had. Those scythes were Beautiful and looked like they came from a story that his mother told him about._

 _About two men who wielded two opposite scythes. They were said to have signed a contract with Satan himself. They were strong, he knew that, but his mother never told him where they lived or where their loyalty laid. He always thought they were with Konoha but he never found then in the bingo book or in the archives of Konoha. But if Naruto got their power… how did he get it? And how could Sasuke… no he wouldn't want to sign a contract with Satan._

 _But still, his teammate was… very attractive. Not that he would admit that out loud of course. But he was even prettier than all other girls he's seen. (Other than Naruto's sexy jutsu). How had he not noticed how attractive his teammate was? Before he never thought about and hadn't even taken a full glance or studied the boy. But now that he did… Naruto was very cute…_

 _Naruto shortened to about Sakura's height and his hair went back to the golden blond that we all love. He huffed._

 _Tazuna, who didn't know much about Shinobi, grabbed a pot and walked up to Naruto. "Get out of my house…!" He said with fear in his eyes. Naruto looked shocked but nodded, but he grabbed a pouch out of his nowhere. (In the seal he had sealed all the money in) and placed it on the table before walking outside._

 _Kakashi was now glaring at Tazuna who was staring at the money in the bag that Naruto left him. "Tazuna what was that for?" He asked. Tazuna stared at the door. "H-he's a monster… he-he killed those men…. With no reaction and massacred so much people…" Tazuna muttered to Kakashi who sighed._

" _The fourth Hokage did the same" He said, "What?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi sat back down in his chair and played with his food. "In the third war my Hokage, our forth Hokage, took down an entire army of over one thousand men in one fight" Kakashi said. "I've killed more men than Naruto has ever" Tazuna and his students' reactions were shock._

" _Shinobi are monsters" Tazuna muttered. "We're Shinobi, we are trained form a young child to kill for our village" Sakura looked unsettled about this while Sasuke nodded. "I'll/ say sorry to him when he comes back…" Tazuna said in a guilty tone._

" _Don't worry"_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he fell into a field that he walked to. He sighed as he fell asleep their underneath the half moon.

* * *

Haku sighed as he stared at the white wall of Tazuna's house. He was once again left alone. And he was so unimaginably BORED! He took an interest in the blond, who looked a lot like a girl and he could relate to that, But the blond was nowhere in sight. He found out his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He visited Uzushio **(I don't want to call it the hidden eddy village or whirlpool village so…)** before with Zabuza, but Zabuza had said that they would not take any artifacts since it was disrespectful, even though they needed money.

Zabuza had been a good master, and a good man, even if everyone else disagreed. When their went to Uzushio, Haku had suggested to look for artifacts to sell for the money they needed to stay in an inn since no one wanted to steal from the ruins of the lost city of Uzushio. Mist had left the artifacts and hadn't even thought of taking them. Stupid, yes. But he and Zabuza hadn't heard of anyone selling Uzumaki artifacts.

Naruto Uzumaki, they belonged to either him or any other Uzumaki that came across it. He was going to tell Naruto when he saw him today, but he hasn't ever since Naruto left that one morning two days ago. Haku wasn't able to think any longer as the door to the room he was staying in was opened. And came in the Jounin who he now knew was the famed Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki's sensei. A pervert…

"Hello Haku, I am here to let you go now. You have a choice to take Zabuza's sword and leave or come with us with Zabuza's sword. I'll give you a day to think about it. Now I'll untie you" Kakashi said eye smiling. Haku grunted as the rope was cut with a kunai and Kakashi dragged Zabuza's sword form the hallway as it was a little too heavy for him. Haku took it with ease making Kakashi raised a brow at the younger male.

"I know you want to see Naruto" Kakashi stated, making Haku nod. "I can't find him, he… is somewhere around here. Anyways we're leaving tomorrow morning so if you could find him and update him I would appreciate it. Also if you want to come back with us" With that said Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves. After the leaves fell to the floor, Haku sighed as he was going to make his way out of the house. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sakura Haruno was sitting at the table playing with her hair. He, a while ago, noted the bright PINK hair, and still, it caught him off guard no matter how many times he saw it. IT WAS SO PINK. Even though he's a seasoned Shinobi, Pink hair like that… yeah….

He still is only fifteen, and still sort of a child. He liked anything other than PINK. Everywhere he went, EVERYWHERE, they always thought he was a girl, and that was an insult to him. Females weren't anything lower than men in his eye, but still, he was a BOY. He might have a pink kimono but that was a present from Zabuza, one of the only presents Zabuza has given him, and even then it was a joke. He was mad at Zabuza for that but he didn't show it, But Zabuza still knew he was pissed at him.

So he doesn't like pink, and along with this girls fangirlish personality… it wasn't a combination he liked. But she was nice to him and nice to everyone, mostly the Uchiha, She wasn't very nice to Naruto. She hit him on the head for no reason, even if he made fun of his teammate. Kakashi Hatake wasn't really on Naruto's side. He could feel the dislike coming from Kakashi directed towards Naruto, even though it shimmered down in these last two days.

So it was three against one on Team seven since the Uchiha and Naruto seemed to have some sort of rivalry. Haku shook his head ridding of the thoughts, but instead caught Sakura's attention as he walked by. "H-Hey Haku! Aren't you supposed to be…?" she asked leaving the question in the air. Haku shook his head. "Since Gato is… missing and Zabuza is… dead…. I'm free to go now. I'm going to find Naruto right now to… give him the message that you will be going tomorrow morning" Haku said.

Sakura's eyes widened when he mentioned Naruto and stepped forwards and off of her chair. "C-Can you tell Naruto to come back tonight? I have something to tell him" Sakura asked. Haku nodded. "Also Sakura… I really don't like pink" Haku said walking outside of Tazuna's house, Ignoring the look of annoyance on Sakura's face and he hand tangling in her bright PINK hair. He went to the back and started to look around the area.

He stopped as the Sword behind him got stuck. He sighed as he picked it up again and placed it over his shoulder. He really missed Zabuza but he wasn't going to mourn, Zabuza had taught him that he might one day die, and that Haku must accept it. Haku was thinking of going with the Leaf ninja but he didn't want to be tied to a village, but he didn't have anywhere to go and he and Zabuza have been everywhere.

Then again he has taken an interest in Naruto Uzumaki, he seemed… off, more off then anyone he's ever meet. He gave off a feeling of content, of a seasoned Shinobi, but it was still childlike, and felt more of a… Chuunin Then a genin, and if he could have taken out Zabuza that easily then he must have some skill if he's this so called loser or dead last that his teammates and sensei call him. Naruto has to have been hiding something.

He stopped thinking when he saw that familiar shade of blonde. He walked towards the still form of Naruto Uzumaki who was sleeping on the ground. He stared at the girlish features of the younger boy. He was very cute. (' _Cuter then me'_ ). Haku dropped Zabuza's sword on the ground and sat beside an even breathed Naruto. Haku looked over Naruto. _'Even his eyelashes are blonde… and their so long. His lips are also a light shade of pink. And his nose is small and cute'_ Haku's eyes widened as he jumped back.

Had he just said the boy was cute?!

Still in shock he didn't notice Naruto wake up. "Haku? Why are you free?" He asked in a monotone. Haku stared in shock, but shook his head. "Kakashi let me free since Gato is… Gone. I came to tell you that you four will be leaving tomorrow, also Kakashi had asked me if I wanted to come" Haku said, helping the younger boy sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm a ninja so of course! Hehe, Well are you coming then?" Naruto asked.

Haku thought about it… "I still have still fifteen hours until you leave, so I'm thinking about it" Haku said. Naruto nodded and they fell in LOVE. JK I had to, *cough* *cough* hehehe… They fell in a comfortable silence after that. Haku then moved to sit beside Naruto as they stared at the clouds. Naruto hmmed and pointed to a cloud. "That looks like a bowl of ramen" Naruto said chuckling. Haku chuckled as he stared at the cloud. ("I think it looks like a rabbit" "Are you crazy? That's a bowl of ramen, I'm sure of it!")

"I had a classmate back in the academy, He always made me watch the clouds with him to calm me down. Of course I got a little bored and left him to lay there, but I guess the clouds sort of calmed me down which made me mad" Naruto admitted. Haku turned his head to face Naruto. "Why?" He asked. "I got mad because something was actually able to calm me down, like my anger wasn't actually anger and easily calmed, so I got mad because of that and in the end… I forgot why I'm mad and now I'm mad and I get others mad" Naruto said.

"Master Zabuza was like that. When 'd calm him down he's get mad when he did and shut me out, but he always came around to say sorry…" Naruto frowned at the mention at Zabuza. He sighed. "Haku… I'm-"

"No it's okay. You did what you thought was right, it was for the mission. Plus Zabuza taught me that one day he'd die and I'd be alone again, and I'd have to move on. I was thought that Death was a natural thing, but I never liked the thought of killing, that is something that Zabuza tried to get me to stop about myself but… still, killing." Haku said. Naruto nodded. He gripped his heart until he noticed what Haku said,

"Again?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded and stared back at the clouds. "I lived In the mist before, as a civilian. You know about the civil war going on right? About the blood lines and things like that?" Haku asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well the Mizukage grew… crazy I guess I could say. He stared sending orders to kill all blood line limits. My clan, the Yuki clan had something called Ice release, as it's name I was able to manipulate ice."

Naruto nodded.

"My mother went into hiding after that, and married my father and had me. I never knew of my ice release until one day I used it in front of my mother. She told me never to do that. I didn't listen to her and did it in front of my father. My father didn't like bloodlines so he killed my mother… and he and the village hated me, so they pushed my father into killing me. I didn't, as I am here right now. I killed my father and then left to be an orphan…"

Naruto nodded again showing he was still listening.

"Then Zabuza found me one snowy evening. He just left the mist and was traveling around. He took me in and gave me a purpose, and I went with him. He told me that when he was done that he's get rid of me and I'd be alone. I was content with being a tool so I didn't think about it. He was a good man, it's just that from you view, he was a bad man. But he wasn't, at least to me. You…. Know about Uzushio right?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded once again. "Yeah… I know of my clan and village" Naruto said. Haku nodded. " We went there once and i… suggested that we steal Uzumaki artifacts since we were low on money and we couldn't afford to stay in an inn. But he told me that would be disrespectful" Haku said in a worried tone at what Naruto might say. Naruto noticed this. "It's okay" He said. "Zabuza… seemed like a good man if he did that for my clan… I wish we all met… differently. I believe me and you could have been friends" Naruto said.

"Friends?" Haku said. Naruto sat up and started blushing. "I –UH…. I MEAN! IF YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME….!?" Naruto said blushing as he rested his head on his knees. Haku chucked at the boy. "Yeah sure" he said, but stared at him. "What do you mean? Someone like you. You're a nice boy-girl?" Haku asked. "Boy" he said irritated, but then did a 180. His eyes darkened as he rested his chin on his knees.

"I'm… Not liked in the leaf. I'm the villages' pariah I guess" Naruto said sighing. Haku moved closer to the boy. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm… going to trust you with this information, no one else but the older generation knows about this" Naruto said. "I'll keep it a secret, I swear on Zabuza's grave." Haku said earning the boys trust. "My Hokage, or I call him gramps or Oldman, we're very close, but… Twelve years ago he made a decree" Naruto said.

"What decree?" Haku asked worried. Naruto stared at him. "That no one can tell the younger generations that the Nine tailed fox that attacked the village on October tenth was sealed into a child that was born that day by the Fourth Hokage" Naruto said letting the bomb fall. Haku stared shocked. "The child..?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded. "My birthday was the day of that attack twelve years ago. Since I was the only child born that day… October tenth… that baby was me" Naruto said.

"…"

Naruto glanced at the shocked boy with concern. Haku shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we're friends." Haku said smiling. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, friends" Naruto agreed as the two bumped fists. "So concerning that fact… no one your age or mine, knows about the attack?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded. "I was supposed to be seen as a hero for keeping the nine tails at bay m'but… that didn't happen, he. He thought that since no one was able to tell the younger generation anything, that I'd have a chance in the village. But the villagers then made their children turn on me by telling them that I'm horrible"

"You aren't"

"I know…"

Naruto smiled as he laid back on the grass. "So now that we're done with our pasts, are you going to join the leaf?" Naruto asked. Haku laid down. "Hmm… I guess" he said. Naruto smile widened. "So you'll be a medic then?" Naruto asked. Haku shook his head. "No, I prefer being a hunter-nin. I like action more. Maybe if I was a girl I'd become one, but nah" Haku said chuckling. Naruto smiled.

"Well… let's rest. Also Haku?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Sazama; I like ramen, sealing jutsu's and my old academy teacher Iruka. I don't like Sasuke, or the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are taking care of plants and flowers, of course can't forget that Rameny touch. And my dream is to b- to be... simply the best" the scenery of the hokage monument entered his head

"Uh… I never took you for that plant type but, My name is Haku Yuki, I like Zabuza, Ice, and I guess… dango… I don't like liars, rapists and boring missions or, and this is very important, I don't like being called a girl. My hobbies were taking care of Master Zabuza, but since he's gone… I'll think about my hobbies. My dream… I'll figure it out on the road of life"

"You got that from Kakashi-sensei didn't you?"

"Guilty… hehehe"

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, because I loved it.**


	9. Am I Safe From Pain?

After Naruto and Haku went back to Tazuna's house, Naruto disappeared into his and Sasuke's room, shutting everyone out with the exceptions of Haku, Inari and Tsunami. Naruto didn't want anyone in the room until the next day. It was sunset and Naruto just finished making a seal. He snapped the scroll shut and placed it in his pouch and stood up. Naruto turned to the window and saw a half moon in the sky.

"Haku" He said turning to a corner where the shadows were long and dark. Haku stepped out and walked to Naruto's side. "Are you going to Uzushio?" Haku asked. Naruto nodded as he opened the window. He placed his foot on the edge and leaned forward. "Haku… tell my team that I'll meet them at the gates of the hidden leaf… I'm also going alone" Naruto said. Haku nodded as he stepped back to give Naruto space.

"Naruto."

Both turned to see Kakashi standing in front of the door. He had his arms crossed and a blank face as he stared intently at Naruto. Said jinchuriki turned his head and scratched the back of his neck. "Sensei… I have to, I'll… met up later" Naruto said as he moved his foot from the window. "I have to" He stated. Kakashi only shook his head and stepped towards Naruto who glared at him. Kakashi stopped.

"So… do you know who your father and mother are?" He asked. Naruto shook his head. "So you and the Hokage know who they were… You all lied to me!" Naruto said glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi realizing that he made the situation more sticky, glared back. "Yes I do, and it was for your protection-"

"My protection?! From what?!" Naruto yelled. Haku stepped into the shadows to watch the scene that was happing in front of him. "Naruto… your father and mother had many enemies, we were protecting you from—" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto punched a kunai to his neck faster then he could see. His lone eye widened. "From enemies? From being a target of danger? You should have protected me from Pain and loneliness… from thinking I was actually the demon and pariah of the village, that I didn't have parents! That's every orphans dream! To know who their parents were!"

Naruto let Kakashi go and jumped out of the window in a flash of gold. Kakashi fell down on the floor, holding his head in thought. Haku stepped out of the shadows, standing above Kakashi. "You leaf ninja screwed up… badly" He said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Back to Naruto, He was jumping through the trees like a mad man, breaking the tree branches with an overload of Chakra. It was easy to tract down a fuming Naruto. Haku caught up to him.

"Naruto!" He yelled. Said boy stopped and turned around to stare at him. "What?" He asked leaning on his right leg. Haku jumped onto the branch behind him. "So you're an orphan... like me" Haku said. Naruto glared. "Yeah but at least you met and lived with your parents once" Naruto said. Haku's eyes widened. Naruto's too. "I-I'm sorry Haku! I-I just… I trusted them… and when I asked who my parents were, they said that they were great Shinobi but… they never told me… It hurts to be betrayed Y'know?" Naruto said.

Haku nodded. "I was betrayed too… so I know what it feels like. I can't understand not knowing your parents but… I can relate to being betrayed." Haku said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm coming with you" Haku said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "No Haku, This is my clan and village, I-I want to go alone" ' _I Don't want you to see me when I see it's state'_ Naruto added in his mind. Haku sighed and leaned against the tree. "Fine, But be back when we get to the gates" Haku said sternly. Naruto nodded and turned around and jumped.

Naruto's thought of how the ruins of Uzushio weren't… as bad as this. Buildings he used to run by as a Kid (As Shigito and Kikumi) and the hospital where he (Kikumi most of the time) was almost all the time after a beat down by older children, or when he'd come back from a hard tasking mission where he could have died, But he survived and the feeling that he risked his life and finished the mission was the best.

The worst… was his Homes. Shigito's was a complete mess; everything was stolen or burned, or broken. (Naruto looked down at the floor that was going to be His, Shigito's, child's room. He then noticed a pink bunny for his little girl. the bow ribbed off and missing one of its ears. It broke his heart to see that Picture, partially burnt Picture, of his fiancée. He sealed it into a scroll then went to Kikumi's house, Afraid of what his other house would look like)

It scared and depressed him

Kikumi's house wasn't any better. (They didn't get a room for His, Kikumi's, son). His hallway now had a large 'porch' to the outside, and His bathroom was destroyed, His living room had smashed pictures of his(Kikumi) fiancée and himself together. Naruto, who couldn't stop staring at his ripped spare of the Uzushio Vest whish he sealed, went towards the Uzukage tower, where he had died that one horrible day.

The way there wasn't any better

Arriving Naruto did a sharp inhale as he walked through the broken doors of the tower. He walked up the spiral, steel, stairs and down the second floors long hallway, Passing rooms which he hasn't seen for a very long time, and then went up another flight of stairs and down that(Long) hallway and towards a large double door which was broken off the hinges. (He could remember when he broken down those doors to see… never mind)

Naruto walked into the room, no blood or anything… only four skeletons of, him, the Uzukage, and his granddaughter and Heir to the Uzumaki clan after her sister was sent to The Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto stopped. 'The Leaf… Wait… Kushina Uzumaki, the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan head Shitoshi Uzumaki… who was sent to the hidden leaf to become the vessel of the Nine tailed fox… No way' Naruto thought.

He raised his hand in front of him, and focused on his palms. (Only the Uzumaki main family could do this… a bloodline limit that was passed since Asura Otsutsuki, the Uzumaki's ancestor) He channeled chakra threw out his arms, and hands. 'It's not working… I need to think…. Chakra chains!' Naruto thought. Then and there three things happened.

One, Naruto found out who his mother is

Two, Naruto formed two small black chains.

Three, Naruto was the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan.

"What… no way…. No way. No way! NO WAY! YEAH! I'M THE UZUMAKI HEIR! YAHOO!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. Looking at the sky he saw it was sun set. "I better go find the library for any jutsu" Naruto said, turning towards the door to run to the library. Naruto stopped when he saw a twinkle in the floor boards. Naruto approached the floor board. He lifted it up and what he found shocked him.

It belonged to the old clan head of the Uzumaki… the Uzukage… Shitoshi Uzumaki, his Kage and grandfather. It was a dirtied Music box, its top was pure gold with white and red flowers on it, and behind the flowers it had the design of the Uzumaki crest place on it. Naruto tried to open it, but found that he couldn't. Thinking back to all the times that he was in the Senkai uzu (The Swirling Vortexes) division (It goes up to ten people, the strongest of the village other than the Uzukage), He remembered seeing the Uzukage taking a key out of nowhere and opening the music box.

No one was able to hear the music box unless the person who unlocked the box wanted them to.

Naruto looked at the bones of his grandfather/Kage. He walked up to him and saw a seal on his wrist, or the bones of it. "Let's see…" He mumbled unsealing the key. It was still the golden beauty it was last time he saw it.

Going to the music box Naruto used the key. After hearing the 'click!', He winded up the box, and opened it. The music was… not what he was imagined it to be… it was sad, and had this tone that he couldn't place, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. (Sad Music Box Melody Lullaby - Disperse (Brett Cahill))


	10. I have a mother and a family?

**Thank you for your OCs Sco23, 4fire king and Xider, I'll need three more, details at the bottom**

* * *

Haku was worried, Naruto hadn't returned and they were waiting at the gates of the Hidden leaf village. After saying their goodbyes to an irritated Inari (Naruto left and hadn't said bye) a bitter Tsunami, and a happy Tazuna who was going to name the great Tazuna bridge, Inari, Tsunami and most of the village that got their money back, wanted it to be name the Great Death Scythe bridge, after Naruto's 'massacre' with his two scythes.

To say that team seven didn't even know why they named it that, other then Kakashi who pieced it together. He was bitter at the start the Naruto, The leaf village's pariah, now had a bridge named after him and reviewed as a hero. The boy was the nine tailed- No… he wasn't, Naruto was only the container… But still Kakashi didn't like it much and was willing to try and make them change it. Sasuke and Sakura weren't any better.

Sasuke insisted that they named it something else, but after a glare from Inari and Tsunami, he Stopped and thought about the name, Scythes… what did that have to do with the mission? Sakura wanted them to name it the great Sasuke-Kun Bridge! That was shot down, Sasuke didn't realty do anything so they really didn't care. Still… Tazuna argued with it, He wasn't scared or hated Naruto anymore, but this name would remind them of the massacre and he'd rather forget it.

The walk back was silent without the blond, They said he wasn't normally that quiet, he'd be obnoxious but ever since the fight against the demon brothers, Naruto changed, cold, Quiet, reserved. It must have been his first kill. Haku came to that conclusion after their retold the story of Naruto killing both brothers and torturing one for information. The Naruto he knew was like that, a little funny, snarky… and obnoxious. but still reserved and… peaceful to be around.

So when they got back to the gates Haku was terribly worried since they have been waiting for over an hour already. Sakura wanted to go home since she didn't want to wait for Naruto of all people; usually it would be him waiting for her. Sasuke wanted to go train and not waste his time standing around, plus they'd see the blond the next day anyways. Kakashi was just itching to leave but couldn't until his last student came through the gates.

But they were forced to stay...

Haku was making senbons made out of ice, when they saw a bunch of smoke coming from in front of them. Haku rubbed his eyes and stared at the grinning form of Naruto in front of him, leaning down with his hands on his hips. Haku stared wide eyed as he dropped his senbons on the ground, hearing the shatter Haku blinked before he rubbed his forehead. He then pushed Naruto and held him by his collar.

"NARUTO?! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR OVER AN HOUR AND A HALF! YOUR WORST THEN ZABUZA!" Naruto swore he saw small swirls of the Uzumaki clan symbols fly above his head. Haku was dropped Naruto onto the ground and pulled his arms and began to inspect them for any injuries or anything at all. Team seven and the eternal guards Kotetsu and Izumo, sweat dropped at the scene between the, now taller and muscular blond and the new brown haired boy/girl?

"H-Haku…?" Naruto stuttered as the older fifteen year old lifted up his shirt and checked his chest before slapping him on the back. "Good, you didn't get hurt; anyways let's go meet the Hokage" Haku said smiling. Naruto grinned as they bumped fists. "OKAY" Naruto said. He grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and nodded to Haku and popped in a shun shinned.

Kakashi and the two men stared wide eyed. "Kakashi what are you teaching them?" Kotetsu asked. Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't teach him that" He said.

Back to Naruto, and the two teammates of our blonde who were throwing up on the floor, and Haku…

* * *

The Hokage was having a nice day, Of course he was worried about Naruto and his team. After telling the counsel of what was going to happen, they wanted to bring them back or send help out, To make sure the Uchiha boy was okay. Danzo was more worried about the Jinchuriki, Naruto. It made him unnerved because he knows that ROOT is still together, it's just that Danzo has been very good at covering up what he does

Of course he knew that Kakashi could handle chuunin, but three newly made Genin? Well Sasuke Uchiha was very good for a genin, Naruto was… Interesting, He had his shadow clones and could swarm the enemy and over power them, Sakura showed no skill what so ever, he hated to admit that he had no power over the academy, only certain parts. Because when Minato had died, Hiruzen Was over thrown because the counsel quickly and swiftly took all the money they could get, and got most of the power that Hiruzen was supposed to get.

That is why he didn't let _Her_ adopt him; the counsel had rejected her offer and anyone else who wanted to adopt Naruto. Few were the clans, Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and surprisingly the Uchiha's. The counsel didn't want the Hyuuga to take the boy because they would make him stronger. But it was a shame since The Hyuuga matriarch was one of Naruto's godmothers. They didn't want the give him to the Naras in case he picked up their intelligence, Yoshino, the Nara matriarch, Wanted Naruto because he was cute and because she knew who Naruto's parents were.

Shikaku was the first to notice who Naruto's parents were, some of the civilians figured this out, the ones who don't hate Naruto. The others were too stupid to even notice this. They also didn't let the Inuzuka to have him because he'd become strong, strong enough to turn his backs on them and kill them. Stupid. The Yamanakas wanted Naruto because he would fit in as one of their own because of the blond hair, another reason was because they knew his parents and wanted him to be safe from any harm since they owed the Uzumaki a great deal from the wars, as did the other clans.

The Uchiha however… they also wanted Naruto because Fugaku, and Mikoto were rivals to Minato and Kushina, respectively. Mikoto Uchiha was Naruto's second godmother, and Fugaku was Naruto's godfather, second to Jiraya. Naruto however wasn't even allowed to join the clan because the counsel (the dumb and irrational side) didn't want the jinchuriki to taint them, funny enough that they were already tainted the moment they didn't let them adopt Naruto.

Another stressful topic. The Uchiha were massacred because they were planning a coup, something that the village didn't want. Of course the few that believe thought that it was because there was never an Uchiha as Hokage even though they helped finding Konoha, but that was only half of it. The other reason was because their treatment to poor Naruto Uzumaki. They blamed the Uchiha for the Nine tails attack, and this brought hatred to Naruto for taking their best clan.

The Uchiha tried seven times to adopt Naruto; all were denied from the counsel. They were furious one day when they found a starving Naruto who was kicked out the orphanage by their compound. And for four days they kept a three year old Naruto Uzumaki safe in their compound. Naruto however forgot about this and never saw or spoke with the Uchiha again, other than Mikoto of course. She would find ways to speak and care for him.

She snuck in his house and put food in his fridge (He'd been watching Naruto that night) and gave a kiss on the boys forehead before leaving. Another time was when he fell down and she was by and gave him food and a lollipop. She wasn't the only Uchiha to be in contact with Naruto around the rule that the counsel put the Uchiha under; they weren't allowed to take Naruto in when the counsel didn't know about it.

Itachi Uchiha ran into the boy when he was four, Itachi was in love with the cute little whiskers and the little boy the moment Naruto asked him who he was. Itachi then started to ask if he could guard the boy as an ANBU, this of course was accepted by Hiruzen, The counsel couldn't do anything since the ANBU was under the Hokage, and only the Hokage's, order. Itachi would later teach him to write and read, while his mother Mikoto went back into Anbu to help young Naruto as he grew up.

Sadly Naruto never knew of this and forgot about the Uchiha; of course it was on purpose. The counsel order Inoichi to erase young Naruto's memories about the Uchiha, But he didn't erase the memories about the two Anbu's Crow and Dragonfly since they were under the order of Hiruzen, and because he wanted the boy to have at least one good memory. After that The Uchiha clan were getting… shady and cold.

They were already being pushed over the edge by the fact that the civilians beat the boy, not physically but mentally and emotionally. Naruto was a good kid and very kind when he wanted to be. But still Hiruzen wanted nothing more then to see the boy grow up strong.

He just hoped that the team he had given him would work out, that he would thaw Kakashi's heart from the bitterness. The Uchiha boy was requested by Kakashi himself and Naruto and the Uchiha boys' rivalry. He had hoped that Naruto and Sasuke would get along; after all it was Mikoto and Kushina's dream for their boys to become friends. It was also to keep Sasuke bind to the village since it was very likely that Sasuke would become a missing ninja if they didn't meet his needs.

It was also for Naruto to have bonds in the village, which tie him in case Naruto himself defected. Sakura was on the team because he thought since Naruto liked the girl they'd become friends, But that was a mistake. He hadn't looked into the fact that Sakura was the Uchiha boys number one fangirl, which drove the team even further away from poor Naruto. It was the worst team he had seen. Sasuke was not going to talk to any of them, yet alone trust them, any time soon.

Kakashi didn't really care about Naruto and Focused on Sasuke, Leaving Sakura in the middle. Sakura of course chose to be on Sasuke's side and continued to ignore Naruto in favour for said boy, She also didn't show any kindness to Naruto. Naruto liked Sakura, and had a rivalry with Sasuke, And Kakashi didn't like Naruto and could care less about Sakura and wanted to focus on Sasuke. It was a team doomed for failure.

Maybe he could take Naruto off the team and finally give Naruto to _them_ ; after all they were the boy's family. But then again they were known for being… cold. And if he told them that Naruto was alive even though he told them that Naruto had died with his parents, There would be lots of stress to come. He hoped he passed before Naruto had to come in contact with that Family. But then again his life would be easier with them. Plus Hiruzen wouldn't have to put up with all the headaches that the family would give him and the village.

But even though he loved the boy a lot, He was still the Jinchuriki and they were vital to their villages.

Before he could think any longer he saw his door burst open, He waved his hand to the Anbu who were ready to attack, But he felt that it was Naruto's chakra, though a little more… different.

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he held up both of his scythes in the air, making Hiruzen spit out his tea on his paper work, with a boy he did not recognize and his 'team' flanking behind with bored expressions, a little embarrassed that he was their teammate.

"HEY GRAMPS LOOK WHAT I HAVE NOW!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the desks and put the scythes on his desk. Hiruzen couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the scythes were. The diamond hilt on the blue scythe, and the ruby on the red scythes hilt, both carved to perfection. Both radiated strong, dark, power. Hiruzen followed the hilt to the art work of the blade; there was an Uzumaki crest on the red and a crest he couldn't recognize on the other.

But what shocked him was that both had the Uzushio symbol.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes

"Team seven wait outside please, Naruto, stay" He said. Naruto's team walked outside, not really caring but groaned because they would have to wait. Haku casted a worried glance at Naruto, who was staring into Hiruzen eyes, both saw how serious this was.

Hiruzen sighed. Naruto followed his lead and sat down into the chair in front of the desk. Naruto waited for three minutes before his leader picked up a paper out of his desk and put in on his desk. Naruto wanted to see what it was but waited until Hiruzen told him to look. Hiruzen nodded before pushing it towards Naruto who put his hands on the desk and held the paper up.

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, It's me… your mother Kushina Uzumaki. If you get this letter… then it means that I and Minato aren't with you now. You are so small, in my arms at the moment and you're crying, wanting your father who went to hold off the nine tails. It took me all my power and most of my chakra just to get a pen and paper to write this letter. If I'm right this means that you are old enough to know your mother and Father_

 _I hope you never have to read this letter; I want you to grow up with a family, with us. I and Minato were orphans, in a sense. Minato Namikaze, if you have been studying like a good boy then you must know who he is and what his title is. Yes Naruto, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the yellow flash. **Shocking** hey?_ (he felt proud of his mother for that pun) _Well I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the heir to the Uzumaki clan. I don't have enough time to tell you about our clan… Hiruzen or the current Hokage will tell you this._

 _However it was destroyed if you were wondering why they never took you in. There is only so little life in me now, and I must save my strength to fight the nine tails. I was the nine tails Jinchuriki, Jinchuriki are humans who have had a tailed beast sealed within them. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to protect you and died before someone could heal me, and you were forced to become the Jinchuriki. The nine tails is powerful, Hiruzen can tell you the rest._

 _I'm really sorry... I'm just so sorry. If I and your father have left you alone to face the world, just know that you have family somewhere. If you were given to them then this wouldn't be the problem and you can skip this part, But if you didn't and don't know about your other family then, I'll have to tell you. Just remember that this family, even though too small to be a clan, Is dangerous and very, very powerful Ninja._

 _Your fathers' family wasn't what Minato had in mind for family, so I hope you don't think that they will be like families on the everyday streets, walking, laughing with each other and having a great time. Every child has to be a shinobi in order for their family line to be stronger with every generation. The family has been around even before Chakra has been in this world, and even then they were strong. They aren't a good family, but family is Family and your father accepted them as who they were, I hope you can to._

 _They are known as the Namikaze family. I'm sure you haven't heard of them, that is because they are very secretive and prefer being in the shadows. Last I knew, there were your father, Minato, and his three younger siblings. His grandfather, grandmother, and his parents. His other siblings weren't very nice. His Younger brother was_ _Kanruto_ _Namikaze, He was very hotheaded but kept his calm, but he was easier to tick off. His younger sister Fe_ _Namikaze, her real name is Feerza though, but she doesn't like it. but she was a woman who was very intelligent, and very strong._

 _His younger Brother was named Suichi Namikaze, even though he was only eighteen the last time I saw him, and me and Minato were both twenty four then, He was as deadly as an Hokage. Even though his siblings were powerful, Minato was the strongest. I'm not bragging about your fathers' skills, but he had surpassed his father at the age of twenty. Even though this, Minato didn't want to be a part of that family. So he chose to run away to the leaf village._

 _Your father moved into the village promising to never return to their home, but keep in contact. Even though they are cold people, they are still a family and have Family tactics and love each other very much, even though they don't show it often. But Minato made a deal, a horrible one which I slapped him and shoved him onto the couch for. He made a deal that his eldest would take the title of the head of the family._

 _I'm so sorry, but since you might have no one to be there for you, you might have to. But there is a way for you to get out of the mess. You are also the heir to the Uzumaki clan, there is a scroll in Minato and mines old house away from the village, a little safe heaven. Since you are the heir, you will have power, but first you need to get followers and some Uzumaki clan members for this to work. You can over power the Namikaze family and they will make the second son, Suichi, clan heir, or his offspring._

 _I'm sorry for not being there but this is all I can write…_

 _But before I fight the nine tails, which is very, very soon… Naruto don't be picky, eats lot and grow up to be very, very strong. Make sure you bath every day and stay very warm, if you don't then I'll haunt you until you learn your lesson. Don't stay up too late you need lots, and lots of sleep, but not as much as a Nara. Maybe… depends who you are friends with, again, Make friends. You may only have one or two, or more, but make sure you value them greatly, they are precious as family if you're an orphan._

 _Just make a friend who you can trust._

 _But I wasn't very good at this… But become a great Shinobi and practice your Ninjutsu hard, become strong, don't forget about medical jutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, even if you might not be good at it, Uzumaki never really were unless you had perfect control. Don't get depressed if you can't do that or anything else well. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. Again with the large amounts of chakra, Uzumaki's that are Chuunin have as much, or more, chakra then a Jounin in the leaf village._

 _Also, don't get hooked up on bad girls. Find someone who treats you like a person, who makes you feel like someone made the sun for YOU. I can tell you a trick. Look girls or even boys if you are like that, In the eyes. It will feel like it's only you and them. Also no alcohol until your older, maybe a little when you become Jounin, hehehe I did that… And don't spend too much money, keep it, you'll need it for the clan or yourself, or if your girlfriend is a little picky._

 _Speaking of which, be careful for Tsunade of the Sannin and Master Jiraya. Jiraya will also try and take your money, don't let him, EVER. Tsunade, don't give her money, and if you have the Uzumaki royal families luck, she'll use you to win many, many bets. She stole me from the hidden leaf when she heard of my luck, and I had to go on a trip with her for two years as a side apprentice with Shizune Kato. I hope you like them never less._

 _Also don't forget this, Use the blood on the seal, and the hand seals are In the Uzumaki scroll. ALSO, the most important, DON'T BECOME A PERVERT._

 _And last of all… I love you._

* * *

By now Naruto was crying tears _,_ but making sure it didn't stain the already tear stained letter, probably his mother's tears. His wiped his tears and folded the paper. He leaned against his chair and continued to cry, making Hiruzen walk over to the breaking boy in front of his desk, and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

They stayed like that for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"It's alright gramps… I already know about my clan and my mother… But still… the fourth Hokage…?" He went back to crying in the man's arms, letting out all the tears he's held back for five years.

Hiruzen could only pat his back

* * *

Outside was Team seven plus Haku. Sasuke tried to leave after five minutes of waiting, Sakura wanted to follow him, and Kakashi didn't want to be there since Naruto might blow up at the Hokage and he didn't want to be in the middle of it. Haku however was waiting patiently by the door, worried for his new and first friend his age.

"Kakashi, I'm going now" Sasuke said as he attempted to leave again, but was grabbed by the scruff of his collar by Kakashi who was nearing the edge of waiting. Sasuke scowled at his sensei. "Sasuke I also don't want to wait but that was the order from the Hokage" Kakashi said. Sakura groaned as she fell to the ground and groaned again. "I'm so bored!" she yelled to no one.

Haku ignored them and neared the door.

His eyes widened when he heard sobs coming from the other side. "Naruto.." he mumbled as his eyes softened. He leaned against the door, mentally consulting his friend.

"Come in now" Was the voice of the Hokage. Team seven sighed in relief.

As the team walked in, with Haku, they ignored Naruto who was re-reading the letter again, much better and not crying. Haku noticed this and leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Tell me about it" he whispered as Naruto nodded. Hiruzen heard it and took a worried glance back at Naruto who nodded to him. Sighing he made the team stand to the side beside Naruto who couldn't help but keep reading it over and over again.

"Now you three go, Naruto, here is the location, Red would be proud" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded as he made his way out of the office with his teammates glaring at him. "Now, tell me what happened" Hiruzen's voice came as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

 **Now as you see I uh... I need OCs, I need Minato's father, mother and ect, I'll only choose the one I like the most, So sorry if I don't choose your but thank you anyway.**

 **Blond hair, Blue eyes, can be a little dark or a little lighter, or can be a greyish blue, but it has to be a shade of blue, Blond has to be somewhere around... blond.**

 **Imagine the Zoldeck family from Hunter X hunter, Ocs like that... I'm sort of basing the Namikaze off of them**


	11. A Parent no jutsu wait wrong language

"So you can use the bed, just dont dig in my closet, I have seals on them so i'f you even try an open it you'll be stung with lighting, It's one-thousand bolts Just for your information. The bathroom is over there, I have no hot water, and the cold water is colder then what you would imagine cold would be. But try not to use the water, My bill is high. Also there isnt any heat, So i hope you have some money to buy more blankets. I'm moving out of this dump next week, so just hang in there"

Naruto was pointing to certain places of his apartment, with Haku flanking behind. Hus impression of the leaf was bad, but this jjust made it worst. His new friend wasn't horrible(enough) to be trated like this. His room Had floor boards broken, his wallpaper was peeling, and his bed was small and he only had a sheet and a pillow with no case. He had nothing in his home other then a few plants around, (So that is why he smelled like carnations!) And a few flowers.

His Apartment was small, so small that it wasnt even funny. There was on room plus the bathroom. The one room had a kitchen, and Naruto's bed in it. And the bathroom wasnt even what it was called. "Ignore the monster on the window, and dont use the toilet because it doesn't work. I'm going to fix it tomorrow but even then dont use it for number 2, Go outside or in a hotel." Haku stopped Naruto by grabbing the younger boy's shoulder in a firm grip.

"You know how to fix toilets? How do you even live here?" He asked. Naruto hummed and walked towards his bed. "Well for your first question... When your toilet is broken many times over you have to know how to fix it, because these assholes do't really give a shit about me. I fix everything in here, The sink, toilet, bathtub, the pipes and a few others. I fixed the Window about a week ago and it seems like the leaf has been treating it well... for now."

"And for your second question, I manage. I've been living here ever since i was four, I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was three, and for a while year no one could fine me because someone took the time to kidnap me and keep me in their basement. He gave me water once a week, and bread every two-three weeks. I got out when i was five when the Hokage found me and sentence the guy to death. You should have seen the shinobi counsel, they were boiling when they found out." Naruto chuckled as he stood up.

"Well It's late, i'm going out i'll be back in the morning" Naruto said Haku watched as he took off his sweater and shirt and opened his closet. He took out a mesh t-shirt and a blue over shirt with a hood and put them on. He didnt take off his black shinobi pants but grabbed a mask, one like Kakashi's and a blue bandana. He covered his face and hair and all Haku could see was blue eyes. "How do I look?" He said in a mockingly tone. He chuckled as he grabbed a black bag and went towards the door.

'What is he doing with that?' Haku thought. "Where are you going?" He asked quietly. Naruto hummed and turned around. "Night job, need more money since they didn't pay us for our A-rank mission, asses, i bet Sasuke got some money" Naruto muttered the last part as he put on his shinobi sandles and walked towards the door. "I barely sleep in this place, I was thinking of giving up on it and sleeping outside, But since the third found out i was trying to get kicked out, he made my life worst and payed for my bills"

Haku sent him a pitying glance, Naruo ignored it and walked out of the room, and outside into the cold night.

"So this is the place, i'm lucky i got off early..." Naruto muttered as she looked at the map and nodded. He was in front of a one of the small houses. There were three in total just outside of the leaf village walls. He was in the main one with all the jutsu's and important things that belonged to the fourth Hokage and his mother Kushina Uzumaki. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the door handle and watched as the door opened with a click.

Naruto looked around as he walked into the dark house. He looked around for a light switched and turned it on to get a better sight of the abandoned house. He stared as the power went on. "I can't believe the pwoer still works here..." he mumbled as he turned on all the lights. The house was small, there was only a small kitchen and a libary that took most of the smaall house. There was also a cabnit that had the fourth Hokage's weird kunais.

"I still can't get over the fact that the fourth Hokage was my father... Pretty crazy but when you think of it, it makes sense i mean... why would he seal a demon inside some ones child unless it was an orphan... and it explains the blond hair and blue eyes..." Naruto muttered as he grabbed his fathers kunai. "Cool but... mine were and still are much cooler them your fourth Hokage" Naruto said remembering his own seals for the Hiraishen jutsu.

He put the kunais back in the cabnet and went to his fathers desk. he sat down and looked around for anything other then old paper work. He glanced at one and rolled his eyes, to think the counsel wanted him to marry a woman already. 'They didn't know about my mother then... it makes sense i mean... a child of a kage is a very worthy target' Naruto thought as he looked at his fathers other papaer work. he whistled at one asking for Minato to allow the Akatsuki to work with them.

"Aren't they that organazation in the rain village?" he wondered aloud and stared at the farfetched questions. "Being Hokage must be fun..." he said sarasticly as he saw one that yet again wanted his father to wed. "Stupid people, some are asking if he could marry their five year old daughters... sick people"

"Now where are the jutsu's... come on they must be somewhere unless he has some hidden vault where he keeps all his crap" He grabbed an old scroll. "A blood seal...?" he muttered as he bit his thumb again and smeared it on the scroll. He opened the scroll to show a large various of jutsu. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he started reading the first jutsu he saw. he grinned as he saw a good one taht he wanted to learn badly after all the legends of the great yellow flash.

"OOOOOOOO! Rasengan, that sounds cool. And Hirashin itself is in this very scroll! What's this one... a taijutsu style focusing on speed... interesting. Another one... this one is the Namikaze style...? It would be funny to hit the namikaze family... i mean my family with their own style. Heh. Genjutsu... no that's my worst one... Fuinjutsu! oh wait i'll read my moms Fuinjutsu set. And... more jutsu! wow these are all jutsu's that i saw in the forbidden scroll."

He smirked and left the scroll in a case before locking the house and moving to the next one over.

"Another blood seal...? Only an Uzumaki can open this seal, lucky for me I am" He said opening the door and walking in. He grinned as he saw this was his mothers study house. He turned on the lights and walked towards his mother desk, seeing a light hand under it he turned it on and slamed his hands on his mothers desk. "Okay mom, where is the jutsu's?!" he said in excitment. He looked around the desk to only find three scrolls and a piece of paper.

"Will you marry me Kushina Uzumaki, meet me at Ichiraku ramen at seven tomorrow -Tadai" Naruto glared at the piece of papaer. "She wouldn't have went" He said placing the piece of paper down and looking at the first scroll, one that had the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. It was another Uzumaki blood seal.

"Whirl style, wow this looks cool and unpredictable... Of course I already know this style... Wow the Uzumaki royal family style. Oh yeah! i'm the heir to the Uzumaki clan! so of course i have to learn this style" He said and started to read the style.

after an hour he sighed, "This is sto fucking cool, just wait hidden leaf village" he said putting the scroll back.

"Now for Fuinjutsu, oh man i can't wait to see the Uzumaki royal family jutsus!"


	12. Learnt

"Naruto! How many times have I woken you up this week! Get up or you'll be late, meaning I'll be late and scolded by pinky" Naruto's ears twitched as Haku's loud voice cut through the air.

The had finally moved from Naruto's old apartment two days ago, and they have yet to fully unpack everything. The house was a normal sized house, Well... Two rooms and one master bed room. there was no living room, since there was no need, plus they couldn't afford a house that big. There was also a decent sized kitchen for Naruto and Haku to move around in the busy mornings that seemed to go by very fast due to their schedule.

There was two bathrooms, one that was connected to the master bedroom, Naruto's, and the other was downstairs by the back door.

Not a big house, but good enough for two, even three, to live in.

Haku decided that Naruto would be totally lost, and get beat up by Sakura a lot, if he wasn't there to wake him up, clean after him, and just stuff that a (House wife, Naruto got hit for that) butler would do. That of course was an excuse just to be near the boy every moment he got, but he wouldn't admit that he had a soft spot for the boy, especially after he walked through town with him.

That was the reason why the house was surrounded by trees, because they were far away from the bustling streets of the hidden leaf. Haku had walked with the blonde and had seen the looks he got. They were of disgust and hate, It only strengthened Haku's new resolve to take care of Naruto.

The Hokage, of all the people, had helped them with a house, and even offered to pay rent, Naruto refused but then the Hokage used his title and ordered him to accept. Haku had suggested that they live of the outskirts, but because of Naruto's status as the Nine tails Jinchuriki, They were denied. Apparent the village thought Naruto would escape the village to a better place. Not that far off but very annoying for Naruto since he wanted to be as far away from the villagers as possible

The leaf village was a great village, as most would say. It was a cheery little village that liked peace and friendship. Thye disliked war and tried anything to avoid it. They made alliances with countries that would obviously betray them in the future. They were a kind village, as were their Kage.

But apparently that was false. Naruto was proof of that.

The fourth Hokage, an Idol Shinobi, had sealed a tailed beast within a new born orphan who was barely an hour old, and left him to suffer at the hands of his village that he trusted so much. Haku was beginning to think the man was a fool to leave a child alone with no one he trusted since Haku had heard he was close to the Hyuuga and Nara.

Naruto could have been given to the Yamanaka since they didn't care about demons and plus, Naruto had the hair and eyes, though none of them had the colors that Naruto possessed. Bright blonde hair, and deep Azure eyes.

But Naruto was left to his lonesome to suffer at the hands of the villagers.

The story of how he was kicked out of the orphanage at a young age made Haku's blood boil.

or how they over priced him or took away his heat and water, and how his bills were always so high.

and what did the Hokage do?

Nothing.

His teammates... He felt sorry for Naruto for being on the same team as a lazy good for nothing sensei, a Pink haired fan girl, and a brooding prick. One of the worst teams he knows of. Naruto himself told him how fucked up his team was. Though it was only his opinion. Sakura was a fan girl that he used to have a crush on, well he thought that he did even though he only wanted to be her friend and didn't know how to 'hang out' with a girl since he never had.

Sasuke was the top of the class, the genius. He had his family murdered in front of him, and after that he was reserved and turned... emotional. though he never showed any emotions so that didn't really make sense to Haku, but nodded at Naruto's words anyway. He was a prick with a huge ego the size of his fan club, and looked down on Naruto on a daily basis.

Kakashi... never really wanted to get close to them.

To Haku however, Sakura and Sasuke both were beginning to have a friendship, though it was close to nothing, it was more then what Naruto has with them, by a mile. Kakashi also seemed to be secretly training the Uchiha and left Sakura and Naruto on their own. Naruto didn't know how to get close to them so he did was Kakashi was doing, distancing himself from them, even though he never noticed this fact, Haku did.

The way Naruto would slip away after the team mission was over, or how he would barely speak about himself, only things like he's awesome, how he had rescued a cat from a tree, or how he was getting stronger, or that he was catching up to Sasuke, but even these comments were rare. But he never told him about his personal life, like how much he likes red bean soup, or how he likes plant life, or that he knows how to cook, and many other things that the boy had mentioned.

Never had Naruto talked about this with his team.

Naruto also didn't have any friends, his age that is. He had a few friends, Those three children that would knock on the door asking for Naruto so they could play, and... well... Naruto's old sensei Iruka from the academy, who Naruto barely saw since becoming a ninja. and finally Haku. It was sad that a boy Naruto's age didn't have much friends.

But then again look at Haku, Naruto was his only friend, but Haku had gotten acquainted with a few people his age. He even met his soon to be team leader as a Chuunin, and his teammates. They were now... well they were close to being friends.

But Naruto... He... was a good kid. A great friend too. Haku just didn't understand why children Naruto's age underestimated him, or thought that he wasn't worth their time.

He was surprised that Naruto hadn't snapped

But he would keep to himself for the time being, Until He couldn't take it no more and burst at the village.

But for now he'll just continue to watched the boy.

speaking on keeping an eye on him...

Naruto jumped up out of his bed when Haku used his ice released and froze Naruto's back slightly.

"I'M UP, I'M UP! NOW GET THIS ICE OFF ME!" Naruto ran around the room until he ran into his personal bathroom and grabbed a hair blower and put it to full heat.

"C-Cold Co-ld c-c-co-ld!" Naruto shivered.

Haku watched with amusement as they twelve year old glared at him.

"I seriously will not like you for a period of time if you don't get this ice off of me" Naruto muttered as he shivered.

Haku regretted looking at the younger boys body. he was shirtless, and Haku was able to see the muscle of the young boy, and the goose bumps that were forming on his tan skin. But that wasn't what he was looking at.

It was the scars that littered his body.

There was writing, and just some plain scars that looked painful.

There was one that read. 'Loser' that looked liked some academy student wrote it on with a dull kunai.

another was one that read. 'Monster' another that read 'Demon'. and a small scar on his arm. they were all jagged.

Naruto noticed the older boys starring and looked down.

"Uh... I got the Loser one when I got bullied at the academy... The nine tails wont heal it... It would be gone in a minute if he only let it heal though" Haku's head snapped up at that, and he secretly added another reason that the leaf wasn't lil' ol' peaceful, kind village.

"The demon one... I got that at the orphanage..." he didn't go further into detail.

"The monster one... I did that myself when I was nine since... The villagers..." Naruto showed no emotion in his voice or face, though Haku could see the pain as he put his ever growing, spiking hair, into a pony tail.

Haku hummed and walked out the bathroom to get Naruto's bento.

Naruto however was brushing his teeth.

'I shouldn't have scarred myself like that..." his eyes snapped shut as he spit out the tooth pace. 'There was so much blood...' He shook his head and looked at the seals on with wrists.

"I should train with them later..."

"Naruto! You're late!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kakashi isn't going to be there for another two hours" Naruto mumbled.

"Well you don't want to get yelled at, now?" Haku asked. Truth fully Haku wanted Naruto to open up to others his age, even if Haku felt distaste at sharing the boy with... those people. But then he would be selfish, then he already was.

Naruto sighed and nodded, and walked back up stairs to get dressed in the clothes that he and Haku went out to get.

Haku had gotten new clothes in the process.

Naruto had a blank face as he opened his closet

After a while Naruto stood at the window, it wasn't that cold out... but today would be something that would be expected in fall.

Naruto had grey Shinobi pants, normally it would be black but he decided to change that. He was wearing a dark grey muscle shirt, with a T-shirt over it, and a dark baggy, black shirt that Haku thought looked good on him. It had a red, dark grey, light grey, white design on it.

He also decided that he would knit a scarf, remembering Danashi who forced Shigito and Kikumi to nit for hours with her until they knew how to nit a long scarf.

He smiled at the memory and walked downstairs, saying good bye to Haku before he left.

* * *

When he got to the bridge an hour later, he was met with the surprising sight of Kakashi being there.

After he had left, he went to go play with Konohamaru and his little friends.

Now he was here, standing in front of an Angry Sakura, a glaring Sasuke, and an eye smiling Kakashi.

"Uh... I... was kidnapped by Haku... who um... Froze my back... and so I had to thaw it off with a hair dryer... Um... yeah" Naruto avoided Sasuke's glare, and Sakura raising her fist.

Kakashi however clapped.

"You learned well Naruto..." he wiped a fake tear away before becoming serious.

'You only never taught me anything so far... Only your lame excuses' Naruto secretly thought before he listened to the guy.

Hopefully he entered them in the Chuunin exams, but then again he doesn't know if Sakura can handle it...

"I've entered you guys into the Chuunin exams"

Naruto cursed at the man before thanking the gods for actually being given the chance to show off, if Sakura entered that is... Sasuke without a doubt will...

He wasn't sure if it was a win or loss that they were entered...

* * *

Naruto sighed as he said goodbye to Iruka sensei, who was pretending to attack him under a disguise.

Now he was wondering what he was going to do for a week until the Chuunin exams.

Maybe just train...

lay around...

knit...

Wait!

knit!

Naruto started to run where he knew he could get some knitting supplies!

* * *

Naruto walked around the small shop, ignoring the looks from the cashier, and continued to look at the knitting needles with narrowed eyes.

He was a good knitter as Shigito, something that Kikumi would make fun of him for, though Kikumi actually helped him a few times with hats and baby blankets...

He turned around when something bumped into him.

He looked around to see a girl his age with dark indigo hair, and clear lavender eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." She looked up with pink cheeks and way about to see who she bumped into, Naruto tilted his head to the side wondering why Hinata Hyuuga was here...

"N-N-N-N-Naruto..." She stuttered as he face became red.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, but not so that she would have noticed.

'Wasn't she the one who has a crush on me?' he thought. after a while of being both Shigito and Kikumi, he realized what love actually was.

and apparent the Hyuuga had a huge crush on him, but she never approached him.

But he didn't judge... after all Shigito couldn't talk to his fiancée because he was to shy around her, but then he accidentally told her on a mission (A/N: sound familiar?)

"Hinata, do you like knitting?"

Hinata was about to faint but forced herself not to.

"U-U-UM... Y-es... I was just looking for something to knit..."

Naruto hummed.

Meanwhile Hinata was staring at Naruto. 'He's change... no longer wearing Orange... and he's more reserved and Shinobi like... I-I still... Love- Admire him!' she blushed, seemingly to make her face even redder, 'I-I like those streaks though...'

"Hinata, Remember when we first met, I had that scarf"

Her eyes widened. 'He remembers?'

she nodded.

"Will... you.. um... help me make it again?" he asked shyly and turned his head a bit.

he turned back to see Hinata was passed out.

"H-Hinata..." he sighed and scolded himself for making the girl faint.

He didn't bother to look to see the panicked look on the cashiers face.

He shun shinned out of the shop.

* * *

 _"So she likes you?"  
_

 _"Yeah... But that isn't why I brought her here"_

 _"Oh yeah"_

 _"Oh hey, she's waking up"_

Hinata grunted as he opened her eyes. She was laying down, in a bed... with a warm blanket over her.

She blushed when she saw two cute boys above her, one of them being Naruto.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naru-t-t-t-o..." She stuttered out.

"H-Hey, calm down! Naruto brought you here because you fainted..." the brown haired boy said.

She nodded and looked towards Naruto, who liked like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry Hinata... I forgot about your crush on me..." he said.

She nearly fainted, but Haku's medical chakra kept her awake.

"A-A-A-A-A-AH... I-I-I-I! N-N-Naru-t-to" she was very red. "H-H-H-How d-d-id...?"

He smiled at her.

"I guess after we graduated... I found out after a lot of thinking" He lied, he felt bad for it though.

"A-A-ah..."

"Well um... My offer..."

"Y-yes... I-I'll help you..."

He beamed at her, but stopped when Haku sent him a look.

"Ah... sorry Hinata"

She nodded.

"Look what time it is... Naruto walk her home"

He nodded and waited for the girl to get ready

* * *

Naruto walked Hinata back until they were in front of her compound.

"Hinata... Um... did you enter the Chuunin exams?"

She nodded.

"Good, Me too!"

...

"Hinata"

She stared at him.

"You're a nice girl... shy... but nice... But..."

She looked down.

"I'm... not interested" her heart broke, until he quickly added,"Right now... I want to get stronger, you should too. and maybe..."

He turned around.

"..."

He smiled at her.

"Um... how about in two days? I'll meet you in the training ground... um... the seventh"

He shun shinned after that, leaving Hinata who wondered how that was going to end.

* * *

 **Sorry, but it's a filler, the next one will be too, after that it will be the Chuunin exams**

 **PM me if you know where this is from. If you get it right then I'll let you request something... maybe a scene with a certain girl/boy, or maybe just a request on a part of the story or a small spoiler.**

 **here it is.**

 **"ABANDONHOPE"**

 **Hint: It's a password for... -?**


	13. We go to the exams

"brother..." a lone man bowed.

It was a going to be a dreadful sunny day today, the morning sky was easy enough to read, to know that it was going to be a 'great' day in the area. unfortunately the inhabitants that lived in the area preferred the dark. hence why the trees were so thick and the leaves covered most of the ground. Trees looked to healthy at this time of the year, heck they always looked like a coloring book, nice a brown and the leaves and grass were so green.

But if you climbed a tree you could see the large mansion.

A man was kneeled in front of a throne, far away on the other side of the room, where a man was currently reading a book. He had straight blonde hair that covered most of his right eye, and went down to his shoulders. He had cold cerulean eyes that were slightly narrowed, and another lighter ring of blue around his pupil. He was wearing a white dress shirt under a blue jean jacket, his black pants clearly had a chain or two on them as well.

The man bowing had the same colored hair, except it was a shade lighter and was in a low spikey pony tale, his straight bangs framing his sharp yet firm face. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered most of his clothing other then a fish net shirt underneath, and a necklace of a gray sphere with a black slit at the pupil. He also had two red earrings that dangled from his ears. His eyes were a bright azure blue, shining even in the darkness of the room, but yet held a serious look in them.

"Kanruto nice seeing you again after all these years, tell me how your travels have been" a deep voice cut through the air, coming from the man that put his book on the arm rest of his chair.(Think howl from howl's Moving Castle). The man that was kneeling stood up and stared at the other blonde in the room.

"I was called here for another reason, I doubt I was called here just to catch up big brother..." The mans own deep voice said, (think... Aizen Sousuke I guess) making the other man hum.

"Indeed, just wait for Cry, Menma and the others to get here" He said. Kanruto didn't stiffened as Menma's name, even though he did on the inside from thinking of the boy. Even though Kanruto didn't react on the outside, years of growing up with the man let the man on the throne know that he did indeed react to the familiar name. He smirked making Kanruto narrow his eyes at him, he wished he was anywhere but here, in this dreadful room with this man.

"Ah Menma, he's grown up quite well, a wonderful man in the making"

Kanruto nodded. "I see"

"That's all? what a father you are, your almost as bad as big bro-"

"Cain whad'wa want?" interrupted a new voice. looking to a door to the left side of the throne, a man with light blonde hair, close to white, with red tips. he also had pale skin, close to white, stood with his arms crossed on his chest. He had a hair pinning his hair back and a piercing on his nose and grey studs on his ears. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey and red jacket over, grey jeans and black shinobi sandals. He also had blue eyes, except his were a darker blue then the others.

"Suichi, glad you came, we have someone here you might want to see again" Cain said, Suichi nodded to him before turning to see his other younger brother standing in front of the doors. He raised a brow at the man before silently whistling.

"Your dead if Feerza finds you Kanruto" He said walked with his hands in his pants over to the man he was talking to, standing on his left. Suichi stared at his other younger brother brother with boredom, so much drama might happen... if he stayed here. so he started to make a plan to escape if Feerza or Menma come to the room, if they were called as well. His thoughts then wondered to his older brother that was beside him, he somewhat reminded him of their eldest brother.

Both somewhat abandoned their sons.

"Cain what is you-" a woman started, coming into the room but stopped when her eyes landed on Kanruto. She had the same colored hair as the others in the room, except she had a lighter color like Suichi but had blue streaks in her hair. She also had Yale colored eyes (a type of blue), Her pupil turned into a slit when she saw the man before they went back to normal. She had a black top with a fur lined jacked over, un zipped due to the weather. She had black shinobi pants and heels, that clinked when she walked.

"Kanruto" She said emotionless.

"Feerza, nice seeing you too". Kanruto said as the woman scowled.

"It's not going to be a nice sight once Menma comes in" She said walking to stand on the right side on Kanruto, but further away f rom him that Suichi was, showing her distaste for her younger brother tenfold.

"Look at this, it's a family reunion, well... not really without Big brother but it's the first time in eleven years" The three stiffened slightly at the mention of their elder and beloved brother, but showed nothing else.

"Kanruto much has changed since you left, most change was that your wife died and new children are in the family" Cain said, hoping Kanruto would show some other emotions, but alas his younger brother didn't show any emotions to being told his wife died.

"A shame, she was very beautiful" Kanruto said.

Feerza however glared at her younger brother. "You asshole, she died and you don't even care?" she accused.

"Father never cared when mother was killed by uncle. Raped, beaten and killed, what did he do? nothing, only sipped his tea from the tea cup one of his sluts collections" Feerza frowned and nodded, she was always the most emotional of the family. Her uncle even told her that their mother enjoyed most of it. The Namikazes were a horrible and emotionless family. But at least she was the only one emotional in the family anymore, her thoughts drifted to Menma for a sec.

The three were let to think for a while.

After all their mothers death was the push over the edge for their big brother, that's how they lost him to the leaf village.

they didn't exactly hate or dislike the leaf, but they didn't like it either. They never did anything to the Namikazes but their brother went there and grew up their then became the Hokage for the village, so it sort of evened out.

"Cain-Oji" Their attention snapped to three children, one had black haired child of the age of twelve. He had midnight black hair, so black that it was like the shadows in the room. He was bowing slightly at Cain who stared at him with a black expression. The child looked around twelve or thirteen. He had Azure eyes like the blonde jinchuriki we all love and know, but they don't know our hero so his reminded them of Kanruto's bright eyes.

He had a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt with black Shinobi pants, his Ninja pouch was on his right thigh. But what caught Kanruto's attention the most were the red wrappings around his arms that had silver studs as a design on them, he also had black long gloves that were cut at the fingers so they could be free from the fabric. Kanruto didn't notice anything else other then that, but if he were to continue he would see that the boy had black Shinobi sandals.

'Those wrappings are mine...' Kanruto thought as he stared at the copy of him, only with black hair and a more feminine face. 'Menma... I can just tell that it's you boy'. He didn't show any emotion as they boys gaze fell on him, flashing with anger for two seconds, slitting like Feerza, before his face went expressionless. Kanruto mentally thought of his wife. 'He doesn't have full control of his emotions yet, seems like I have to talk to whoever teaches the boy to up his training a bit'

Then Kanruto noticed the bells he had stitched on his shirt right over his heart. 'Those bells signify the latest generation'

Another one of the children Had White hair tied in a braid going over their shoulder, purple streak was seen in the braid and some of the girls bangs. She had light blue eyes and had long eyelashes. She was in the making for an hour glass figure like Feerza, with big breasts and a small waist. She was wearing a silver tight dress that showed her figure perfectly. She had a black thick belt across her waist, where a sword could be seen on her back. She had black short underneath, a slit going down her waist, and her ninja pouch on her left leg.

She had a few sealing scrolls over her back pouch and one of her hip, and another belt across her chest divided her breasts a bit showing how truly big they were for her age, not to much but just perfect. She had a scroll on her hip and a few smoke bombs in the small pockets along the strap. She also had something sticking out of the back of her braid, where two small bells were left to chime in the wind, a blue design on them.

Feerza smirked at Kanruto who was staring at her, clearly this girl was her daughter, the hair gave it away. Out of the Namikazes, there was only two white haired members, Their grandmother from their fathers side, and the girl before them. Kanruto was expecting that the girl would be beautiful enough to break the hearts of men, after all... all Namikazes were beautiful creatures that if they didn't have their reputation of cruelness and emotionless, then many would ask for their hands in marriage or try to have a night stand at least with one of them.

Then there was the last child of the group. He had blonde hair that covered his entire face, but they could see the red mask he wore over his eyes, the back of his head there was a not with bells tied within it. He had a more firm face structure of the three. He was wearing a large baggy orange sweater covering his hand and going just before his knees, the sleeves hid something that Kanruto could slightly hear, it was something metal that was for sure.

He was wearing black baggy Shinobi pants and his Ninja pouch was on his right leg, He was also hiding something in the many pockets that littered his pants. He also had black knee high Shinobi shoes that had grey wrappings on them. He had a strap of red across his chest like the silver haired girl on his right, bit another one across that, just one that was with bombs in the small pockets and the other with various weapons and poisons.

Kanruto's eyes flickered to Suichi who nodded. Seems like Suichi was a father, never took Suichi to get a kid, but this kid would one day take over the 'throne' as they used to call it as children. Of course This kid was a poisons specialist, his father Suichi, was a master, even more so then Orochimaru or any other mad scientist out there. If their eldest brother and his son were still alive then the child would be the next on the throne.

Unfortunately, The boy was dead, said by the third Hokage and the council of the hidden leaf. a shame that the boy died, maybe Kanruto would've stayed and raised his son and been there for his wife when she died, oh well, it was the past now, even though His son might not like him, and Feerza wanted to rip his throat out for abandoning his son and wife, even though that is what a Namikaze did, Cheaters, liars, assassins, And ninja.

"Aw Menma-kun, Cry-chan and Tech-kun, It's nice for you to join us. Menma your father is here, might as well say hello before we get started. Cry-chan, Tech-kun you too, then we'll begin" Cain said as they watched the three children walk over to the three adults, the last generation.

Cry bowed to her mother, Tech and Suichi bumped fists, then both stood in front of the three adults. Menma however only slightly bowed to his father, showing no emotion.

"Tou-sama, It's nice to see you after eight years" Menma spoke before standing in front of the man, not looking at him once.

Kanruto grunted as his child turned his back on him, this was going to be a very long meeting.

"Now you might be wondering why I called you all here today, even going so far to get Kanruto to come back. You three, Cry-chan, Tech-Kun and Menma-Kun, have grown so much during these last twelve years, and, though this might be a shocker to the three of you, In all my glory-"

"Yo all my glory, hurry up" Feerza commented, getting a chuckle out of the man.

"Yes, yes Onee-chan," Feerza almost scoffed at the name," Getting to the point, You three are going to the leaves Chuunin exams to participate"

True havoc.

"What?! Cain, what are you thinking?" Feerza yelled. Kanruto's eyes widened for a fraction, thinking of what the hell his older brother was doing. The three children, because they weren't fully in control of their emotions stared with pure shock at their 'king' on the 'throne'.

"Cain" They all turned to the neutral Suichi who was leaning on his right instead of his left side (Showing that he was slightly shocked since he always leans on his left). "What are you doing" It was more of a demand then a question.

Only Suichi could get away with calling Cain out like that, any other would be punished, but since Suichi was the eldest, of today, he could get away with it since he was originally supposed to be the 'king'.

"Calm down family, I have a reason" Cain said.

"I have found something very.. interesting" His last words were filled with malice, making the younger slightly stiffen. The older of the group of six blinked but still felt a little unnerved from the killing intent that was rising in the room. They wondered what made their laid back 'King' so angry.

"What is it"

"Naruto Uzumaki" He said, causing the three adults to stare with wide eyes, But He was...

The children however stared slightly confused.

"Who?" Cry asked.

Kanruto then lit up a smoke, in haling it. "Our eldest brother son"

They all turned to Cain.

"Cain-Oji has a son?" asked Tech. The older shook their heads.

"No... our eldest, true eldest brothers son... The true heir to the Namikaze family. Minato Namikaze"

At the new the children's eyes widened, they had another uncle... so that means that Suichi was never supposed to be the 'king' and Cain wasn't either. So this child must be the true heir to the Namikaze, which put Tech out of the 'throne' to be. (Silently Tech prayed that this kid was alive so he wouldn't have to be the head family member...)

"Cain, what about the child? Didn't he die twelve years ago?"

That broke Tech's hope.

"That my family... was a lie"

"But Didn't the Hokage say he was dead" Kanruto asked. Cain held up a finger and glared at nothing, and that nothing was in the direction of them.

"He lied to us. Us! the Namikaze family!" the temperature was dropping. "That no good village told us that our brothers son was dead"

"Cain" Suichi said, his eyes narrowed at his younger brother.

"Sorry" the man coughed into his hand. "Naruto-kun isn't dead"

"But how'd you find out? If they managed to keep this from us then we wouldn't have noticed since her was at least older. He should be what... twelve by now" Feerza said.

The three children were wondering who this kid was while the three older people there talked.

"Well... let's say he's... unlocked a kekkei genkei of some sorts that alerted my sensors all over the wave country, it seems like that was where he was when he unlocked his ability" He said. His siblings gave him a look.

"So he's unlocked the family bloodline?" Suichi asked.

"No, it's... not a kekkei genkei or a bloodline... but he's gone through... changes. One is that his hair is now Blonde, blue and red. He also has stronger chakra then all of us... it puts even brothers and fathers chakra reserves at shame... combined"

With those words the three then let some emotion through and stared with shock.

"He is... also the Nine tailed fox's jinchuriki"

"We knew that the fox was sealed within him, but we never found out why the fox never reformed" Indeed, they thought that since Minato sealed half of the nine tails. when Naruto died, the fox died too, like died, died.

"So I've sent a message to the leaf to tell them that Cry-chan, Menma-kun and Tech-kun will be attending." The three nodded.

"And I want Feerza to go because she's a medic and I don't want any leaf medics taking care of any of you. Suichi is going because he is going to be the 'Jounin' and Kanruto because he needs to be there for extra training."

He then looked at the three children.

"Your mission is to find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Of course he wont have Namikaze since no one knows who his parents are, but I think you'll recognize him. Blonde hair with blue and red streaks, blue eyes, and two scythes. simple clothing, though I suspect he will change it at the word of the Chuunin exams in a few weeks. You are to find him and you are to tell your parents. Kanruto, I want you to approach him... seeing as you were the closest to Onii-chan"

Kanruto nodded... He was Minato's favourite. They always played together.

He somewhat remembered an image of a blonde boy with his back turned to him, the red ball in Kanruto's hands...

* * *

Naruto walked through the leaf village, his usual clothing on, and his Hitai-ate around his neck. It felt better when the thing was on his neck, His bangs felt good in his forehead, and he wont get too bald and end up like Sakura. Oh the image was terrifying, but he soon got it out of his head.

Today was like any other day, a nice day, wake up, go out, D-rank, Go home, train, eat, train, train... train... talk with Haku... train... sleep. But today was slightly different, He woke up, it was a nice day, then he started to clean the house with Haku because he wanted Naruto to do some house work. (Haku washed the dishes while Naruto rinsed and dried). After that Naruto trained a little since for some reason they had to missions today.

(He knew it was because team seven were doing all the D-ranks because of Naruto's shadow clones doing all the work. They were _asked_ to not do any missions. Well.. if Tora ran away again then team seven would _have_ to do it. Since Naruto and the cat got along, weird since the cat hated humans, but loved Naruto)

He was now walking through the village, looking for something to do since he had the day off. First he was thinking about visiting someone, since he heard about a woman going to visit her friend, but then he realized he had no one to visit, so now he was just wondering, and now he found himself at a park he used to play at.

He sighed as he watched a small boy get bullied.

He jumped over the fence catching the children's attention, and the parents.

"Yo" Naruto said stopping one of the children from hitting the kid, grabbing his hair.

"HEY!"

Naruto pushed the boy back and grabbed the kid.

"Don't hurt my baby!" A woman said attempting to slap Naruto. Before she could he grabbed her hand.

"I would appreciate it if you would not lay your hands on me, and watch your child better if you weren't talking to your friends and watched him" Naruto said. He tried to pry her hand out of his grasp but Naruto held tightly.

"If I see any of these children bulling, I will report that your not worthy of being a parent if you can't control your child like that..." Naruto let her go and picked the kid up.

* * *

After shun shinning away he set the kid down.

The boy had brown hair and black eyes, wearing normal civilian clothing.

Naruto started to walk away as the boy began to cry.

Geez, this kid he just saved had to be one of the children of a demon hater...

He could tell by the look in the childs eyes


	14. Fight with Iruka

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, twisting a kunai on his finger as a small table was pulled up in front of him with a scroll on it.

There was absolutely nothing to do, and since Sasuke never made any friends or any plans today, our beloved Uchiha was utterly bored on this sunny day. This showed how much Sasuke really needed to do something, and how much he needed to meet up with his team everyday since what else is there for an orphan with no friends to do? But he'd rather die then admit that he had nothing to do other then meeting up with his team with a fan girl, Dobe and Pervert on it.

speaking of a certain porn loving sensei, they weren't going to take any missions for a month. Sasuke had no idea why, maybe there was an event coming up in the upcoming month? No he doesn't know any events that would cause them to give up a whole month of training. well there was Sakura's birthday that was in a week, but still why would they cancel training and missions for Sakura? Well he guessed it was because Kakashi wanted her to live a bit longer.

It was painfully obvious that Sakura needed a lot of work. She was the weak link in the team. She can't do one jutsu other then the academy three, the replacement was of good use but Sakura wasn't fast enough to use it, Clone jutsu wasn't any use since Sasuke is pretty sure the enemy will notice. And Sakura is good at transformation yes, but Sasuke knew that the enemies would see right through it, even if it's from the top notch 'Kunoichi'.

She only did the academy style, which was a lose type of senju style, even then Sakura didn't have any physical strength, and she wasn't fast at all. She knew how to do it yes, but she could barely fight against a ninja. She couldn't land a hit on Sasuke or Naruto when they fought and would be beaten less then two minutes. Her Genjutsu skills was high, yes, but she couldn't dispel the harder ones and could barely cast a c-rank with her small reserves of chakra.

It would be a miracle if she survives to sixteen. Bye then she would have dropped out due to the harsh reality of a Shinobi life, or she would be dead. And maybe she might be strong enough to survive, and he's pushing it.

Maybe there was an event coming up...

* * *

 _...He would go to hell to slay an evil abomination, and save the world his father, his creator grew attached to. from any evil force that would end his beloved home. He would battle the five kages to save his world. He'd fight for his father's child, his world, even if he had to give up everything. He'd do anything for them to love him, **anything**. He'd save them. and no one will be there to notice, no one. Only him. He will wonder, wonder and wonder until his village grow tired of his jailer and kills them, and kills him. He will live in his jailers village, until they die of old age or he's killed within them. __He can be lit with flames, blinded, and poisoned. but will not die. Because he thinks there's more, he still thinks he has a chance to be recognized by his world, his father's world. But he will never be recognized... and when they've had enough of him, when he's served his purpose, they will throw him away. And he will be reborn and sealed again, alone, forever. Because he is a demon, nothing but scum._

 _He's an ugly beast, who will never will be loved... He will live, he will die, and he will be reborn... and it's there fault... because they forced him to be a weapon._

 _Forever-_

*knock, knock, knock*

Naruto looked up slightly surprised at his door. He'd gotten so interesting in his writing that he barely even noticed someone coming to his door. He sighed and put his pen down, closing his book that said, 'The truth'. He's now on chapter six, and he thinks he'll be able to go up to the full 40+ chapters. It wont be good like some writers out there, but it'll be good enough for those who would want to read it. Eh well whatever.

He had taken up writing a few days ago when Hinata suggested it in their training, saying that he should do it so he could get all his emotions out and be creative in his own way. So he started a book. Of course they didn't just talk about writing and reading, they trained obviously hard. If the cast he had on his arm was any indication. First they'd have a warm up, stretches, kata's, running around the training grounds, and things like that.

Then he'd have a spar, usually Hinata would lose, since she didn't want to hurt him. But after a while of telling her it's okay she started getting more serious and won a few times. Naruto won to, obviously. Then they'd work on their stances and other things like that, then they'd learn random things like reading books on many things. Naruto was on chakra control and already got water walking down, Hinata already knew how to do it due to her gentle step.

She started on something else then, she would do hand stands on the side of a tree, somersault, cartwheels, things like the such. Naruto however would work on water walking, and dodging the sharp items Hinata would throw at him. Then they'd work on anything special. Like Hinata wanted to learn Medical Ninjutsu, and Naruto wanted to start on Fuinjutsu. So reading was needed. and more money from Hinata's pocket since the librarian wouldn't let Naruto in.

He'd pay Hinata back though.

They actually got along well, though Hinata still had her crush, she didn't let it get in the way as much, only when hurting him.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the knocking started again.

"Coming" he stood up and pushed his chair in before walking calmly over to the door, sensing Haku behind it. He search the house and found Iruka's chakra signature downstairs in the living room. He raised an eye brow at Haku who immediately knew he felt Iruka's chakra. Haku nodded.

"Yes, Iruka-san is here" he said before walking downstairs leaving Naruto in the door way watching him go. Naruto sighed but smiled warmly, Iruka was always like a father figure to him, and still is and always will be, well maybe, you never know.

"Ah- Naruto!" Iruka's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw his son figure. Naruto's brightened up so much Haku narrowed his eyes and twitched his hand towards his ninja pouch, this guy...

Naruto, oblivious, Hugged Iruka in a childish manner, making Iruka laugh and Haku freeze the counter top. Naruto looked towards him questionably. Haku chuckled nervously.

"Uh... sorry" he said before turning around and doing house chores because what else could he do?

"So Naruto it's been a while, what happen to your hair?" Iruka asked worried, he touched the blonde/red/blue/ hair, he couldn't say he didn't like it, he did, but he's going to miss his fully golden locks of hair. Naruto went quiet and sighed.

"Well I had a mission and I unlocked a..." he couldn't say he remembered his past life! "Blonde line" Iruka stared wide eyes then hugged Naruto, "I knew you had something special about you! wait what does it do?" he asked. Naruto shuffled and stood up, "I can't do it in the house or else..." Naruto looked towards a stiff Haku. Last time he used the death scythes he cut the couch and went haywire and sliced the walls. It cost them a lot of money and Naruto a lot of bruises, even though Haku healed them right after.

The two then walked out the door into the back where a field was. Iruka stared at the sceney, a nice lake nearbye and that one small lone tree away from the others. Naruot stopped Iruka and started walking away then stopped. he looked towards Iruka.

He bit his thumb and ran it down his rist and did he same on the other side. He opened his palm as two large scythes fell into his hands.

Iruka gaped at the weapons.

"My uh..." he searched his brain on what to say, "Mom, she was from the Uzumaki clan, and the uzmaki had a bloodline, well kekkei genkai or whatever. I have longitivity, my wounds heal fast, and lastly I can summon the death scythes, my own. The Uzumaki get a weapon when they activate their blonde line, my weapon was a scythe, well scythes. Normally and Uzumaki get's only one weapon, I got two. Um... The red streaks in my hair represent the red one, and the other, blue one represents the other"

Naruto swung them around, but since he thought he was in his own body he fell on the ground.

"Ow..." Naruto sat up as Iruka chuckled, new kekkei genkai or not, it's the same Naruto. "I haven't got control yet, though Hinata is trying to help me" he said. Iruka froze, he knew of the girls crush and felt proud for her, truth be told he was a naruhina fan, well he made that name up but it still sounded cute. "Hinata eh?" Iruka asked chuckling remembering the timid girl.

"Yeah, but I told her I didn't like her, because I didn't know her well enough, so right now we're just friends. I'm helping her with her strength and gentle fist, like I said I have natural healing abilities so I can take advantage of that" Iruka nodded. "I see... she told you?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No I figured out on my own"

"I see"

"Well Iruka sensei wanna go a round?" Naruto asked excited. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Get rid of the scythes and we will" he said, Naruto nodded and sealed them back in his wrist, causing Iruka to tilt his head. "You know Fuinjutsu?" He asked. "Huh? of course, I'm an Uzumaki, they are known for their natural Fuinjutsu abilities too, y'know" He said as he took an unfamiliar stance.

"Naruto what stance is that?" he asked. "Huh" Naruto looked up confused, oh he was using the style he is trying to create, it was a mix between the Sazama style and the Uzumaki style. He got's it down pretty good, jusut needs to fix a few openings then he's good.

"Oh It's a style I'm making, I just have a few kinks in it" he said. Iruka nodded noticing it was similar to the one he used in the academy. "How long have you known it?" he asked suspiciously. "Huh oh I uh... found a book on a story about a woman, she had this interesting style, but it said she died a long time ago and her style was forever forgotten. I want to recreate her style but I couldn't do it right because it didn't really worked for me, so now I'm adding another style her friend, another woman, used!"

Iruka nodded and took a stance. the academy one.

"Sensei use another stance, that's easy to beat" he said, Iruka rolled his eyes and changed it to the one his father used.

"Three!" they looked to see Haku shouted out of the window with a grin on his face. Naruto grinned and Iruka nodded.

"Two" you know Naruto should asked Haku to make him some ramen...

"One" Iruka wondered what he should do later...

"Fight!"

Iruka came running at Naruto as he stood there and delivered a kick to Naruto's head as Naruto ducked and rolled away as Iruka stomped, not hard but enough to give Naruto a bloody nose. Naruto jumped up and ran at Iruka, who swiftly moved out of the way. He gasped in shock as Naruto came behind him with a shadow clone.

Iruka had wide eyes as Naruto's style surprised him.

Well... wonder what happened next

* * *

Naruto rubbed his cheek as Haku finished patching him up.

"Iruka-sensei, next time" He said seriously.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm a Chuunin, your a genin, I would obviously win" Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to be a chuunin and kick your but"

"Well try to become a chuunin in the upcoming Chuunin exams" Naruto stared up in shock as Iruka blinked, He then covered his mouth from saying any more. Naruto turned his gaze to him with question. Iruka sighed. "Chuunin exams? when? when!" Naruto asked.

"*sigh* In about a month, but I don't thin your-"

"So that's why Kakashi-sensei gave us a month off!" Naruto said. "Naruto You shouldn't enter, your fresh out of the academy, and sure your style is great and you almost beat me a few times if I hadn't moved at the last second, but still,"

"No, there going to send us. After all The last Uchiha is on my team, and the villages demon container is me, The village can't look weak" Iruka stopped speaking and nodded.

"Yeah... well Naruto I got to go, thanks for the warm up, now I know I need to practice more" He said sitting up from the couch and walked to the door. Naruto waved and said goodbye as Iruka walked out. Naruto stood up and walked to the kitchen where Haku was.

He looked to the sky and saw that it was seven. Naruto turned around.

"Hey Haku I'm going out, wanna come?" Haku nodded and went to the door to get shoes.

* * *

"So Haku where do you want to go?" Said boy thought

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" Naruto looked up in thought then snapped his fingers.

"Oh I need to see something" Haku nodded as the two boys went off public streets.

soon enough the two were at Naruto's parents house, well two of them, he still hasn't checked the destroyed one that looked large enough hto be a house, maybe they lived there. Naruto and Haku walked towards the ruins.

"Where are we?" Haku asked as he looked around.

"This is where my parents lived, I'm just checking out this house, maybe something survived"

"Yondaime..."

Naruto nodded as they searched the Ruins

after a while Haku walked over to Naruto.

"Hey I found this" Haku held out a small red drum with two red balls held my a string on each side. Naruto tilted his head and took it from the boy. He twisted it. It started making pinging noises. 'They must've got this for me before I was born' he smiled.

"Okay, let's go back," Naruto said, Haku nodded.

* * *

Menma sighed as he hit another dummy, destroying it


	15. Cat and fox ears

Naruto sighed as he stared out his window, for the last week he had been training, writing, and really just anything he could. But he guessed he should get out of the house and walk around. maybe visit Konohamaru or SOMEONE at least. So he went and grabbed a pouch of money, he had forgotten to buy new clothes after their mission to the wave and he was still wearing those baggy pants and brown jacket vest with a shirt under it

he put on his shoes (Put his foot in them about 25% before stomping until he was comfortable... don't we all do that?) He opened the door, knowing that Haku was out training with a sensei he was caught. He didn't know anything about this sensei but was at least proud that his friend got a sensei to teach him things and prepare him for the life of a hunter-nin, though he had to become chuunin first, and he was given the chuunin rank when he got there.

So he was just getting used to it.

He walked out into the hot sun, stretching and yawned. It was good to be out again. He locked his door before he made his way to the shopping district. He knew no one would sell to him but at least he was transformation jutsu. He did a hand seal and was transformed into a boy his size, and had a more masculine face then Naruto, well him. He sighed as he stared walking again.

he had a plain white shirt and brown pants with a kunai holster and his headband around his head like before.

He felt a bit bitter at the thought that they wouldn't allow him, Naruto, inside a store, but they'd let a ninja from another village who looks dangerous as fuck in. He sighed, it was a bit down pouring on his mood. His own village didn't even want him in any of their stores, last time he had gotten kicked out and ever since then he used the henge jutsu to buy things.

He's been doing it since he was eight and only got caught a few times, but they didn't know it was Naruto, they only knew it was a ninja trying to get in with a henge. He sighed and walked into a store that didn't have any sensors to sense his jutsu out, and walked towards a line of clothes. None of them he liked. Well there was in fur lined jacket, but that was Kiba's thing.

He sighed and looked over them once more, seriously wasn't there anything that he could wear? He looked at another set of clothes. he sighed and looked at the outfits. he groaned, most of them were for girls. Not that many girls even had skill, his class for example, actually Hinata was good and Sakura and Ino were getting better but just.. no. He sighed.

He looked a the men's clothing and a few caught his eyes.

There was one with fishnet under a beige vest that went to his thighs, Shinobi pants, Black shinobi shoes with fishnet as like socks or whatever, and grey ninja gloves that had fishnet under then, it looked cool. there was also different kinds of Kunai pouches beside it, one that is like a cris cross, a normal one but beige, and a normal one. he shook his head, it was cool.

another one had pale dark brown shinobi shoes, with fish net under it, and silver shins, beige khaki shorts with a belt that turned into a hip pouch, with straps for sealing scrols, the kunai holster was on the right side, it had a brown shirt under a beige baggy sweater that stopped at the waist, and was pulled up to his elbows, it also had black ninja gloves with Fish net going to his elbows.

There was the last two, one of them had long tight blue pants, with the holster on the right leg, bu the wrappings were a light blue, it had black shinobi shoes, a long pale purple-blue short that went to his thighs, with a pale darker purple blue shirt that was ruffled into a style over it, but it was a little more purple. it had gloves that looked like wrappings, with a hard piece of leather that could bend, and was used as some sort of arm guards, and was attached to his hand by a string. It also hand two beige belts with the same thing as the last outfit.

The last one however, had normal shinobi pants, black shinobi shoes that went a little over the ankle, and fish net like the others under it. It was a black battle Kimono with white lining in the front and on the sleeve where it ended, with a lighter grey wrapped around the waist, pockets in it making him think about this one. Under the long sleeves were gloves, with fish nut all the way to the shoulders.

He liked this one, he grabbed it off the hanger and carried it over to the cashier, he nodded to the man and got some more kunai and shurikens, and a sealing scroll. He nodded again.

"Okay boy... i have a little deal though, if you accept it you'll get the accessories free and the shuriken too" He perked up. The man grinned and blushed a bit, god no...

"S-sure but what is it first?" he asked.

"Well you see..." he went and pulled out two things from box revealing them to be two attachable piece of fabric. They were bent a bit to look like ears, cat... ears... no...

"You have to wear these! or i have another one if you dont like cats!"

"Uhh..." the man smirked at him with a glint in his eye.

"Unless you want the fox ears" he sad holding out two more that were a bit longer and were orange with white tips. He looked excited... Naruto didn't, "After all it'd be suiting for someone like you"

"H-How..."

"Kid i was a jounin before, and i ain't got nothing against you, just don't come in my store as Naruto though," he nodded," Now take the damn things" Naruto sighed and took both of them, putting on the cat ones first. They had two clips, two golden clips that is, and it blended it his hair nicely. (just think of Chat noir's ears, i got inspiration from it, i just had to because why not XD)

"OOOOo look so cute! release your transformation!" He sighed and undid it.

The man squealed, he sweat dropped... god why...

* * *

After saying by to the guy, he made his way out, with his transformation on of course, and the ears off as he walked to a public washroom and headed inside. He was satisfied with his look, and pulled his hair back, into a low pony tail and put his kunai and other equipment into his new pouches and took his Hitai-ate off his head and put it around his neck, he never liked it on his forehead anyways.

He stood in front of the mirror and nodded to himself.. until he saw the ears. He wonders what he should wear, the fox one or the cat ones... he grinned, ah Sasuke wasn't doing anything today, maybe he should get a camera and force them on him and omg Sakura would freak and thank him for eternity

He grinned and made his way to the boys house after putting on the fox ones, clipping them onto his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

"HEY! LEMME GO!"

His eyes snapped to the ground, since the washroom was up on a balcony. He stared as some Suna ninja held Konohamaru by the collar of his jacket, he sighed, damn kid...


	16. Superior

It was widely known, and pretty obvious even if you weren't told, that you should not mess around with a Kage's relative. People feared harming or insulting important people, and sucked up to them as to get reputation or just not to be targeted by their leader and killed for harming their kin. An example was Konohamaru, everyone loved him, well feared is most likely, and would do anything to get on his good sides and not insult the thirds grandson.

But it seems like they were not informed, proven bye the fact that this suna genin was currently holding up the thirds grandson by the scruff of his neck, threatening to give him 'punishment' for bumping into him. Well even then if he wasn't the grandson to the third, it wasn't polite to come to another village, and pick on their young and bully them when they were guests, and he guessed they were here for the chunnin exams.

Which would explain why Kakashi laid down on the c-ranks and and focused on their training a bit more. Which sort of sucked since he needed the money, not for rent, no he bought the house and it was his until he gave it to someone through a contract, and if he died it would go to Haku. He needed the money for food, water, electricity (and it sucked even more when you were a human vessel to demon who killed many and nearly destroyed your village when you were a baby, since they over charged everything) etc.

Back to the subject.

He watched as Konohamaru kicked and tried to get free. The Genin simply chuckled at his futile attempts. He could probably beat the guy, but that doesn't mean he'll underestimate him, he may have a hidden jutsu and depending on the wrapped up being on his back, he guessed he was a puppeteer or something. He was bulky and who knows what was under that suit of his. The guy had warpaint- cough cough makeup cough cough, on his face too.

("IT'S NOT MAKEUP" "YEAH IT IS" "SHIGITO IT'S NOT MAKEUP, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU" oh right, Kikumi wore war paint for a portion of his shinobi career)

There was a girl behind him to, and the fan was a huge indicator that she was a wind style user, something that was considered rare in the shinobi nations, well not the wind country, but even then there wasn't that much. Well there was the Uzumaki, and most had either wind, water , or electricity. And he didn't doubt that he himself had a wind affinity, but that would wait for later.

He waited for a few moments before he spoke, "I wouldn't really do that" he said catching their attention, and Konohamaru's eyes sparkled as he gazed at Naruto, who was leaning his head on his palm that was propped up by the railing. He was also twirling a kunai just to look cool. Actually he's been wanting to say something like that in this pose for a while and he just couldn't pass up the offer like, who wouldn't?

"And why is that?" the cat suited boy said. he touched the tip of his ears and scratched them at the bottom since it sort of itched a bit. "Oh well... it's not nice for you to come into the leaf and pick on our young" he looked back at them, then at the blonde wind user and sweat dropped.

Probably because the next thing she did was grabbed her teammates arm and pointed at him. "Oh my god those ears are adorable! are they real or fake?" Naruto blinked before he let out a laugh. It then died down to a chuckle and me smiled at her.

"Well... maybe i would tell you... but," he frowned, "I wouldn't really tell you since that's my Hokage's grandson" the blonde, well the female blonde, gasped and the cat suited one dropped Konohamaru in shock, said brat ran away from them and towards the balcony, but stopped as he watched Naruto jump over the railing onto the ground, and landed softly onto the cement.

"That was cool big brother Naruto!" Naruto smiled at him and ruffled his hair, before slapping him across it making Konohamaru yell out in pain and rub his head. The sand ninja stared with eyes wide as dinner plates. "You little idiot, what did i tell you about watching where you ran! You wanna be a ninja but you can't see where you're going" Naruto sighed as Konohamaru whined.

"Anyways, like i said before..." Naruto walked passed Konohamaru and stood in front on the cat dressed boy, "I would appreciate if you didn't harm our civilians or ninja" The guy nodded.

"Anyways so what's your names?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Temari~!" said the other blonde who shook his hand, she then pointed to the guy beside her, "and this is my brother Kankuro" Naruto nodded.

"Loser what are you doing?" They stared confused and looked around, seeing as it wasn't Naruto who spoke. Naruto looked up into the tree and stared at Sasuke, who by the look of it, didn't sense the redhead on the other branch. Naruto noticed him a while ago, but didn't bother to look at him.

"Hey Sasuke! What's up" he said, as the boy was holding up a rock in his hand.

"Nothing"

"So what's your nam-" Temari began, but was interrupted by another voice, this time coming from the same tree but from the redhead who they didn't notice yet.

"Temari, Kankuro" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he finally looked him over, really the only thing he noticed about the guy was red hair but he didn't exactly look at his features, but now that he did he was instantly suspicious and wary about this guy. The others looked shocked too as they finally noticed his presence in the tree, and Sasuke doubled back in shock.

"We are here for the Chuunin exams, not to mess around" He said. He looked around him and his eyes widened. They looked into each others eyes making everyone look to Naruto, before looking to the redhead. Naruto could feel that feeling that he's been feeling for a few hours, and he finally understood why, just from looking at this Genin who was suddenly looking nervous.

He disappeared in sand and reappeared in front of Naruto, only five feet away. Naruto let out a "ah..." as he finally realized it, "So you're the cause for that strange feeling..." Sasuke and the others stared in confusion.

He looked away as Naruto glared at him, making his brother and sister step back to. Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes. Naruto grabbed Gaara's shoulder and pulled him closer and leaned to whisper in his ear with a smirk, "You've just entered the Territory of the nine tails... Hopefully Shukaku is smart enough to warn you not to mess with me, you got that sand kid?"

He nodded slightly and Naruto pulled away. "So my name is Naruto, that up there is Sasuke, and you are?"

"Gaara..." said redhead said warily.

Naruto nodded, "Okay well see you guys in the exams"


	17. 3 Jinchuriki (couldn't think of a title)

**Hey so i`ve started another story! sorry! but i liked the idea as much as i like this one, and I actually teamed up with one of my good fanfic friends Distanctive. Its really interesting, like what would happen if Naruto obsorbed all of the tailed beasts but left the hosts alive with a small amount of chakra, except Killer bee, Gaara and**

He sensed four things in the span of ten minutes, things that surprised him, and alerted him greatly, even if he tried to punch it back, it rose up and frankly he was getting wary and just plain irritated him. Really he wasn't surprised if there was only one jinchuriki other then him in the exams, but he didn't expect there to be _two_ Jinchuriki`s, in _his_ territory.

But then again they were probably scared, since he was the strongest Jinchuriki, well the jinchuriki with the strongest demon. So he tried to ignore it.

Anyways what happened was.

He sensed that he should stop wearing the fox ears after that encounter with the sand genin and the one tails Jinchuriki, but he was just to lazy to take them off, plus it was funny to watch the villagers look at him shocked. Yeah it really didn't help his reputation, since he was known to be the nine tails, even though he was only the human vessel to it.

Yeah... be should probably take them off, but it was too funny, plus he wanted to put the cat ones on either Sakura or Sasuke, either one he was satisfied.

The other thing he sensed was an ANBU trailing him. But he knew it was only because Hiruzen was wary of him, probably because he heard about the fact that Naruto had fox ears and sent an ANBU to check up on him. He wasn't doing anything suspicious, only walking the streets to go to Sasuke's place to put cat ears on his head.

But maybe it was because Hiruzen didn't trust him after the whole death scythe thing, well he shouldn't have shown Hiruzen the scythes, but he knew Kakashi would have told him anyways and Naruto would have to explain it himself, instead of telling him head first, other then that he might have never got the letter from his mom, and he would have never gotten the Hiraishin seals and all of their ninjutsu.

So really he wasn't that bothered.

That was a lie

It sort of hurt him since his own grandfather figure suspected him and didn't trust him, well guess it'S mutual now, since he never really trusted the Hokage anyways, not after all those goddamned lies he told him. those sickening sweet lies he told him, like he didn't know why the villagers didn't like him, or why he was hated, or who his parents were, and that it'd be alright.

And it was so convincing.

The third thing was that he felt that strange feeling he felt when Gaara entered the leaf village, that same feeling like he's being threatened and he instantly knew why. There was another one, another _jinchuriki_ in _his_ village. There was now three Jinchuriki's in the village, and frankly he didn't like it, since this one felt close to his power.

Not like Gaara's no... it felt like it was only a few tails under him.

Oh and the fourth thing, is that the nine tails was trying to contact him. Cursing silently since this was a really bad time to want to communicate with him, since he was currently in the middle of the road and he couldn't just stop and talk to the demon while having a glazed look, not with this ANBU following him.

So he quickly ran to a training ground, training ground seven that is, and sat with his back against the wooden pole he was once tied and left to. He sat cris cross and entered his mindscape, hoping that the ANBU thought he was meditating.

* * *

He looked around, noticing he was in front of those big gates again. He pushed them opened and walked through them, through the castle, which was only a large, long hallway for some reason, with large pillars, then there was the three large archways with silver, (and red-ish pale for Kikumi`s side) lining them.

Outside there was the pedestals.

He walked outside to see Shigito and Kikumi sitting on their pedestals in the same position. He ignored them (well technically him) and moved pass the still unmoving figures, and towards where he could sense the nine tails, which was behind two large doors, which me suspected to be a throne room.

He opened the doors, well one of them, and stared into the large room, when large, i mean large, if it was large enough to hold a giant ass fox the size of the Hokage tower, hell even bigger then that. Speaking of large ass foxes, the nine tails was curled up in a ball outside, past four large arches on the red side.

On the red side, all four arches were locked with thick bars, all with a large piece of paper titled 'seal'. There was walls around it, but there was enough room for the nine tails to walked around like in a small room, aka, bathroom, just with no bathtub and sink and toilet. (speaking of which does the nine tails ever need to use the washroom or...)

He could also see that there was a thin layer of chakra he couldn't recognize, over top.

He stood at the third furthest gate.

He nine tails turned to look at him with narrowed, red pupil slit eyes.

"You called" he stated, waiting for an answer from the fox. The nine tails lazily stared at him.

"I can feel two other Jinchuriki, one is my brother Chomei, and the other Shukaku"

"And...?" he asked. The nine tails shrugged.

"It would be humiliating if the Jinchuriki of the nine tails were to be beaten by those two"

"Well I mean, wait which tailed beasts are they?"

"Shukaku, the one tails, and Chomei, the seven tails"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, "I'm not even going to ask about the name thing" He turned around, so did the nine tails.

"Well if that's all you wanted to tell me i'm out"

He heard the nine tails grunt.

He looked around and saw the throne to his castle, "I wonder why my mindscape is a castle" he wondered aloud. "Probably because you're an egoistical bastard and has a fetish

with being a king" he heard the nine tails say. He scoffed.

"Whatever"

* * *

Armed with the knowledge of that Naruto walked back into the pedestal room and noticed that there was an archway that led to the nine tails 'cage', with the same bars and 'seal' on it. He sighed and looked up at the two on the large pedestals. It was weird, watching the two of them, and not in one of their, his, bodies.

He started to climb the pedestal until he was standing in the middle.

"Hey, you guys awake?" he asked. They both looked up and looked at him, "yes" replied Shigito.

"Ah okay"

...

"So uh, I mean this has been bugging me but, i'm you guys right?" they nodded, "Okay well... do you guys, well me, or you, or me, i don't know, see what i do, and do what i do or whatever?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well no, when we merged together to created you, we actually did merge, so we were sealed away from contacting you because you didn't unlock our powers, but we could always 'talk' to you, though we couldn't really 'talk' 'talk', only give you our thoughts and opinions, we're not you, but at the same time we are. You have our memories, but when we were reincarnated into you, you became like... your own person... just you have both of our memories and skills"

Kikumi was the one to speak, Shigito stayed quiet the whole time as he knew.

"Well then why don't i remember that?"

"Because we found that out after we merged to created you ( **A/N that sounds so wrong XD goddamit Thor94, you influenced me to much** ), though i can`t understand that part since we were 'put to sleep'"

"Ah okay, well."

Before he could continue and ask most questions, he was forcibly pulled out of his mind and reflexes took in as he returned to the real world.

To find that his hand was gripping a wrist that attempted to touch him

 **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA my favorite authors, hell all my favorite, have been doing this to me for a day and i just, because they, i- i don't know i just had to XD i`m so-so-so-so-so-so-sos-os-os (i started to spell it wrong) sorry! lol**


	18. 3

**Okay so probably people are mad, because i ended the last chapter like that, but really i had to, because every single author i like, today is just, they just all left me on a cliff hanger and really i sort of wanted revenge but they dont notice me ;-;. So yeah enjoy also omg i can,t even i just, this is chapter i just like UGH, I have been waiting 20 chapters just for this moment, though to you guys it would like 17 since i deleted a few chapters, since they really didn't make sense, anyways omg I am gonna have fun writing this i mean like, when I think of what i'm gonna do next lol.**

When he was ripped out of his mindscape he had found himself gripping a hand that was about to touch his shoulder. His eyes widened, oh no if it was anyone he knew, because who would touch him other then one of the leaf 12, or sensei's? Even then probably only Kakashi would shake him away like that.

He stared at the hand that threatened to touch him, and followed it up. The hand was clothed in a black glove, and past that was red thick belts with little stubs on them, right where he held the guy's, or girl's, wrist, but it didn't hurt. He followed it up to see pale skin to fishnet, to a black button up shirt, to look up into Azure eyes that made him think he was looking in a mirror.'=

He then noticed the guys eyes weren't as bright as his, and seemed dull, even though his eyes really did spark, and they were sort of dull too, but this kids eyes were duller then that, which was sort of surprising. His hair was so black that the sun didn't shine on it, and it was neatly combed down, unlike his wild mess.

They made eye contact and they seemed to stare at each other until Naruto broke the silence, "What" he asked. He really didn't want to be bothered and was actually going to try and make small talk with himself (it sounded so sad when he thought about it). And this kid had the gall to try and touch him. But then again he had a really bad vibe about him.

It was weird, he didn't like being touched, maybe Haku was an acception, but he was to used to being hurt so being touched was... something that was.. different,

He kid pulled his wrist back, "I thought you were asleep, you didn't respond"

Naruto stood up and noticed that this guy was the same height as Sasuke, which sort of made him mad since everyone was taller then him, well maybe not Hinata or Sakura or the girls, sort of since he was the same height as them...

"Well... sorry, you probably want to train here, whelp better go home" he said as he turned around. Before he could walk any further be was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back, his eyes widened as the kid stared at his wrist where the red scythe was sealed in. He glared at the guy and pulled his hand away in panic.

This is when he noticed another person behind him.

He had light blonde hair that covered his entire view, but he could tell her was wearing something red over his eyes, which made him wonder how he could see until he felt a pulse of small chakra coming from him.. It was barely noticeable and only high jounin or a high sensor ninja could feel it, luckily he was one of those.

He was also wary a pale orange sweater that was ten times to big on him, but it was perfect if he wanted to hide something. And he guessed he was.

"Hm... what's your name" it didn't sound like a question, it was more of a demand. Naruto narrowed his eyes on him while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You just grabbed me without my permission, you really think i-" Before he could continue he felt a presence entering the area and recognized it as Sasuke's and Sakura's. He sighed mentally and saw Sasuke entering the clearing, with Sakura behind him asking for dates and whatnot. His eyes brightened.

Even though he hated them, well he didn't _hate_ them, but they could be way better. His demeanor changed completely as he ran to his teammates who noticed him.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Hey what's up!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. Naruto got really reserved with talking to them, and the only times he was ever like this (this meaning: Bubbly obnoxious teammate, or how he was before the wave mission), Sasuke knew something was wrong. He decided to go along with it.

"Loser, what are you doing here?" Naruto faked a scowl, making Sakura finally notice. She stared in slight concern.

"Hey Naruto what's up you're never like this" Sasuke really wanted to slap his forehead, couldn't she get it. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and hinted to behind him. Sasuke noticed and looked behind to see a blonde kid and black haired kid, who were staring at them intently, or more so Naruto

Naruto face palmed and looked back at the others knowing that they knew what he was trying to do.

He grabbed their arms, and started to pull them away, "Come one lets go"

"W-what?! Hey Naruto you idio-"

"Sakura just do what he says" Sasuke said looking at her with narrowed eyes, she nodded quickly and latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Wait! What's your name!"

Naruto looked back, "What's yours"

"Menma" He smirked, "Menma Namikaze" Naruto's eyes widened in recognition, this guy was a Namikaze? He wondered who the other one, probably his brother or something. He stopped them, making them both look in confusion. "And this is Tech Namikaze" yep he was right, the guy was a namikaze.

He did not expect to meet two Namikaze's at the chuunin exams. 'They're already coming for me? no wait they must be here for something else, unless they really are here for me and they know about my existence now, shit this is the wrong time to be going after me, why don't you guys go for Sasuke since he's the popular one' it was true, most of the clients were interested in Sasuke, on missions they praised Sasuke for doing all the work while he was the one running around with ten Shadow clones doing the work while Sakura and Sasuke do nothing, and what's worst is that they said he was doing nothing, which resulted in the money going to Sasuke and Sakura, and some to Kakashi who didn't even help them.

"Namikaze's... I see..." He muttered, jeez he only found out about the Namikaze's only a while ago, and they already found him! he knows now that he doesn't have enough time to find any Uzumaki's, no they were all in hiding, probably dyed their hair and stuff and bred with other clans to hide themselves, so it would be hard, even then most were scared to be out in the open, so no really the Uzumaki's were a lost cause, but even then he didn't want to leave his home, even if it didn't want him around.

While he was thinking he didn't remember that Sasuke nudged him, "who are they" he whispered. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and took a glance at Sasuke, before he held up his hand showing he'd tell him later. "My name is Naruto" he saw the newly named 'Menma's' smirk widened, Naruto turned around and started walking away with Sasuke and Sakura following, "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Namikaze"

* * *

"Naruto i never knew you had another name, wait they had the same last name are you three related, i thought you were an orphan" Sakura started, since they were in a silence she couldn't stand. Sasuke seemed a bit on edge and was about to ask the same thing before Sakura did.

Naruto looked at her, maybe he should trust them with it, no, wait. Sakura was never this interest in his life, so why was she now? and why would he tell her anything, not that it would benefit her.

"That's none of your business, you guys stay out of it. Though don't approach them or tell them anything about me" He walked off leaving two frustrated teens,

He had to tell the third about this, yeah he could help him, so with his mind made up he walked towards the hokage tower to inform the man of his discoveries.

While walking he was thinking.

'If what fathers notes say, then those two must have been trained from the moment they could walk, which means that they are way above my level, if I want to be able to fight them then I have to get stronger, maybe I can ask the old man if he has any spare jounin that can teach me, after all he seems to have a lot if half of them want to train Sasuke or Sakura, probably for a name as Sasuke Uchiha's sensei, and since Sakura's mother is on the civilian counsel she wants her daughter to know lots. Hey but at least she is probably doing it for her daughters safety, or maybe to impress the counsel'

The counsel was never unfair with him, sure they were a little bit harsh on him, as harsh as they were an enemy ninja, but they were fair and thought of a win-win conclusion, it happened most of the time, but they were left in charge of him. The counsel wasn't really mean, but they were strict, but now he knows why, they just wanted to keep their village safe with making sure he didn't act out. Those who tried to over charge him were targeted and talked to by the civilian and ninja counsel and now he wasn't over priced, unwelcomed, but at least he got fairness.

by the time he was out of his thoughts he released that he was in front of the Hokage's tower, with a few unmasked ANBU walking around. It really didn't make sense to him why they revealed their identities... But hey at least he could remember the faced of those who saved him, which was almost all of the retired or older ANBU, the younger ones who joined in the last five years didn't. But he remembered a few of them even though he never got their names.

He walked into the office of the third hokage,

"Naruto, what is it" He asked. Naruto walked up to the desk. "Sit down" he complied and sat in the chair in front of his desk. He took a breath of air in.

"Tell me about your day or what's troubling you" Hiruzen said. Naruto's brow threatened to raise, he hadn't asked that in three years.

He sighed and looked at the third and leaned back.

"Well I woke up" he said cockily, Hiruzen chuckled, he always liked talking to the boy, and I seemed like something was troubling him, it was the least he could do for Minato and Kushina. "I went out to get clothes, I went into henge or whatever and this said he would give me all the kunai I bought free if I wear these fox ears or the cat ears" he said pointing to his fox ears on his head. Ah so that was the reason, Hiruzen thought this was going to be another side affect of the nine tails, whew.

"Yeah so I picked these because it was ironic. Ran into the one tails jinchuriki and his siblings who were picking on konohamaru who bumped into them" Hiruzen sighed, before he realized what he said. "Ah yes The fourth Kazekage told me his son, Gaara, the jinchuriki would he participating in this years exams" He said. Naruto nodded, "Ironic" he grinned. His father was the fourth Hokage and he was a jinchuriki, so was gaara whose father was the fourth Kazekage,

"Yes very so"

"Oh yeah then I noticed that the seven tails was here" he didn't tell him anything about the nine tails. "Really? how?" Hiruzen asked, yes he knew about the two and it unnerved him and the counsel greatly.

"Jinchuriki thing. Anyways then the real problem" He raised a brow.

Naruto took a breath in, "About twenty minutes ago I encountered two boys, one with black hair another with blonde"

"And?"

"They'e Namikazes and they know who I am" he said.

Time seemed to stop for Hiruzen. No they couldn't have found out, he tried to keep Naruto a secret and al that was for nothing. He knew that it would be found out soon, he wasn't really keeping it much of a secret about Naruto Uzumaki, but even then any one who wanted to talk about him was told not to and was given a warning. He sighed, and he thought it was going to last until the boy was at least eighteen.

"This is..."

"Yeah... which is why I wanted to ask if you had anyone who could train me"

"Naruto I am afraid I can't do that, I'm sure Kakashi is enough to-"

"Kakashi had only trained us once"

"What?"

"Yeah he only trained us tree climbing so far, and that was about a week or so ago, I'm glad I found a few scrolls in dumpsters about water walking and a water technique" he was going to use a few of those in the exams, might as well tell a lie now so he wouldn't have to explain later.

"Water walking?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Yeah, but for the last week Sasuke had been getting trained by Kakashi, at least assign Sakura a sensei, If not me" he said.

"That damn... thank you for telling me, I will get a sensei for you both by tomorrow"

"Thank you"


	19. FUUUUUUUUUUCCCC-

**Okay so... yeah just continue on...**

Today was the Chuunin exams and really, unlike most, Naruto was not looking forward to it. Why? Oh let's list all the reasons why he thinks that this Chuunin exam is going to be the worst of them all.

One: there is two other jinchuriki in HIS territory and really Gaara isn't that much of a threat, no it's the seven tails Jinchuriki, whoever he or she is.

Two: There are actually SIX Namikaze's, SIX FUCKING NAMIKAZES, in the leave and they are probably going after him. He was called back to the Hokage's office about a day or two ago, and Hiruzen had told him that there was a team of Namikaze's, and their 'jounin-sensei', along with a medic and someone else to train them, really that was the only information he got out of the man, Kanruto or whatever.

He had tried to push for more information like why they were here, all he got was 'to test the recent generation'.

Three: He didn't think that Sakura was ready. Sasuke was in skill, not in maturity, but in skill he could take out two chuunin or more. Sakura could take out a camp of bandits, yes, but she couldn't go against a chuunin without getting seriously hurt. She had been training but she just wasn't ready yet.

Four: He was just too, quote, 'energy efficient', unquote. (Said by Naruto himself).

He wanted to train more before he went into the Chuunin exams.

But alas the bastard duck assed Uchiha wanted to go in the exams, and surely Sakura would want to go in the exams for her 'Sasuke~'. So really he had no choice but to enter.

He sighed.

Damn.

He got out of bed and put on his clothes. He stared at the fox ears. He hesitated to put them on. Really he sort of got attached to the things... He bit his lip and put them on. When he had gotten back Haku had glomped him.

He liked them and was wearing them yesterday, and the day before, and the day before. He let out another sigh.

Damn they looked cute...

He has been training with his scythes more and could do a few moves.

Only a few but he could cleanly cut off a bears head.

He opened his closet and grabbed the things he'll need. Tent, sleeping bag, one for just in case, matches, 100 smoke bombs, 400 explosive tags, 20 kunai in his pouch and another 300 hundred in a scroll with extra shuriken and other things. He had paper, ink, LOTS OF INK, a few other things, and his book he was working on.

He had other things but that was for later.

He sealed them all in a scroll, after all he might need them.

He looked around, before he he noticed his mothers letter. He grabbed it and put it in his pouch, for safe keeping.

* * *

He saw Sasuke already there, with Sakura asking questions about the exams, or if he'd want to go get lunch later.

He sighed, no matter what he tried Sakura wouldn't give up on Sasuke, to think he had a crush on her before...

"Hey" he said. Sakura and Sasuke looked behind them, and stopped.

Walking towards them was Naruto, with two fox ears on his head and his blonde golden hair tied in a low pony tail. He had brushed his hair (Sakura wondered what was wrong with him, since he never, NEVER, brushed his hair). Really he was almost as handsome as Sasuke... keyword: almost.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes when he stopped in front of them, and sudden;y Sasuke looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Sakura squealed and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down and squeezed. "Kyaaaa! There so cuuuuteee!" She was touching his ears, much to the ire of Naruto. "They feel so real". She then noticed how soft her teammates hair was. It wasn't soft as her's, but it was soft none the less.

"Sakura get off me!" he pushed her back. She grinned at his blushing face, dammit he shouldn't have put them on. Sakura was trying to touch his ears, but he kept slapping her hand away. She giggled before looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a brow raised.

Sasuke's hand went up and fell down on Naruto's head, since he was taller then the blonde. It was a pat sound and he felt his ears. they indeed felt real.

"What the hell...?" he said to himself.

Naruto slapped his hand away and huffed.

He really should have left them.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went up to the second floor, noticing that everyone thought that the second floor was the third.

Such idiots.

Sasuke was about to make his way over to make a scene, but Naruto grabbed him by the collar and did the same to Sakura and dragged them up the stairs.

"You idiot let me go!"

"No, you would have made a scene, they're doing that to eliminate the number of contestants, since if they can't see through a simple Genjutsu then they have no place on the field" He said.

Soon enough they walked into the 'gym' and was about to climb the stairs when Naruto felt four presences.

They were well hidden but he has been a sensor in his last life and this one, for years.

One was obviously Menma and Tech (was that they're names? he wasn't too sure), there was another one he couldn't recognize but felt similar to the two boys, then there was another one he didn't know.

He looked to the most obvious, which was a boy with black bowl cut hair, round eyes wearing green spandex. Oh god.

"I am Rock Lee! Fight me Sasuke Uchiha"

Fuuuuuuuuccccc-

* * *

Yeah Sasuke got his ass handed to him.

So after that they had went to the exam room.

Naruto had noticed that the chakra signatures had left, going towards the Exam room.

When they opened the doors a huge wave of killing intent was directed at them, even then all of it combine did nothing to Naruto and Sasuke, but Sakura had shrunk behind them, gripping his shirt and Sasuke's.

He sighed.

The first person he noticed was Gaara who was staring at him with a death glare.

then he noticed a few other teams, team ten, team eight and the team with Lee on it.

Said spandex wearing boy gave them a thumbs up.

Ugh.

what next, the seven tails jinchuriki coming to greet him?

"Hey my name is fuu, I have the seven tails"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-


	20. Chuunin exam: first stage

**Okay many people must be mad at me for what I did in the last chapter, and really I must inform you that I am not sorry, at all. So with that being said, god exams were two days ago, which is when I thought I'd finish this chapter, however, two days later and here I am, writing, like, finally. But other then that I hope you still enjoy this story, and if you want can you tell me things that would make it more interesting? And please if you do, don't be offended if I change it up a bit, I will ask you.**

 **Well now that I've told you this, I wonder if I should change the rating, I mean like there are no lemons and only rape has ever been mentioned and even then it wasn't graphic, only mentioned. But then again in the future I might do a lemon or a lime. But then again he's only twelve so XD, but yeah. Also for those who are hoping for a harem, or are expecting it, I'm not making this a harem story. I don't like harems and it's really a turn off for a lot of good stories with good plotlines, it's a bit over used but I'm not saying I have anything against them, if you like harems that's fine, hell it's great. but not my thing.**

 **Well I don't like incest but it's only for Kushina and Naruto, or Naruto with any of his sisters or female cousins. brothers and male cousins, sure GO AHEAD I LIKE YAOI AND GOD I don't care. XD don't judge and if you have a problem with it and call me a hypocrite, I possible won't care but please refrain from calling me a faggot or dumbass since it's the same thing, I get it a lot of it and it's annoying.**

 **Also no harem, just no. He will he multiple people who he just might be interested it, or someone liking him, even then I'm not taking that far and I'm not caring about pairings until the second part of this story.**

 **Then again most are interested in where this story will go, so I'll tell you something that I've been thinking of. There are going to (maybe if I'm not lazy) be two books. The first series, the original, is this one, and I might make Shippuden a different story and change the rating there. It would be easier and so this story isn't** ** _too_** **long, and I know some people don't like those overly long stories with 100 chapters, it'll maybe end around the 35-40 number of chapters. At the end when I** **do the first chapter of that I may put a link.**

 **just continue along.**

* * *

Standing in front of him was a girl his height, with short cut mint hair that was a little dark, held from her eyes with a red pin. She had sun-kissed skin, covered by a white crop top showing her flat muscled stomach, with chainmail under the shirt. She had a white skirt, with black tight shorts under it with mesh attached to her end going just above her knees. She had her headband around her waist, and her ninja pouch was under her skirt around her right thigh. She was also wearing black shinobi shoes that shoed her toes but went halfway up her shins.

But what caught his attention was her eyes. They were hazel in color with no pupil in them (which made him wonder if everyone who had problems didn't have them. Haku didn't, Gaara, and a few others, like Hinata. He knew of the timid girl's past, but then again all of her family didn't have pupils, but if her heard right, they enslaved the side branch so maybe there was something there... But that would not make sense since he'd gone through things, things he can admit had gone wrong for him, but he still has pupils. Shigito hadn't had pupils, and Naruto, since he was him, knew he went through some things he couldn't tell Kikumi).

But it was what he saw in them. They were bright and happy, cheerful. But he saw those eyes in his, before he 'awakened'. It was of someone trying to act happy in front of others, and he understood why. Jinchuriki's weren't treated right, they were seen as cannon fodder and used for wars and even then they're village hated them for what they held in them, why would this girl be different?

Mito was respected though, since most of the leaf at the time when she sealed it in herself had only been a few clans and very little civilians, so they understood how it was with her and the seal. She was respected for sacrificing herself and the burden she had to bare with losing her husband, leaving her a widowed mother with a demon that she had to seal inside her.

But as time changed people stopped respecting Jinchuriki, well the new generation after Mito's children had had theirs did. Which would explain why most elders, who have lived for seventy years or more, still respected him and didn't treat him like the others. He had always liked the old people, and had a few conversations with a few certain elders.

(One was an old woman, who, for some reason, always needed help with her groceries. He'd help her time to time when he was in the academy, and he still did. For some reason she said he reminded her of a boy who used to help her, but she never saw him again and said he might've died in a mission, which made sense)

But he knew it wasn't the same for others, they didn't understand how it was to suffer knowing a demon is living in you.

So the only way to protect yourself was to block yourself off from others, only allowing limited contact with others.

And it was the same for this girl, for Gaara. She distracted herself from the loneliness with happiness and joy, large smiles and joy filled shouts.

He could actually see a little of his old self in her. well he still acted that way sometimes, couldn't get rid of old habits.

He then noticed that everyone was staring at them weirdly, a few from the other countries were glaring at her, muttering things like 'Monster', 'it's one of those things, we better keep our distance or it'll kill us'. It made him ball his fist before he registered what she was going to say next.

"So you're the ni-"

Before she could say more he had covered her mouth with his right hand and grabbed her arm with his other. He glared at her and turned to look at the confuse looks his old classmates were giving him. He didn't want them to know about that, well yet anyways. He didn't want to work with two people who were already irritating as it was, didn't need them to hate him anymore.

"I have to talk to you" He then pulled her out of the examination room ignoring al the confused and narrowed eyes on him. Shikamaru especially as he was staring suspiciously at the two.

He closed the door and pulled the girl to the stairs.

"Sow what was that about?" she asked. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fuu... was it?" seeing her nod he continued, "You see the things is no one in the village knows of my status" she nodded, her mouth forming an O. "You could be disqualified if anyone ever found out, it's punishable by death" she nodded.

"No wonder, I only sense a little dislike from those kids, not hate, no wonder they let you talk to them" at he sad look he shook his head, "No that's not it. but never mind that, so..." he glared dangerously at her. "Seven tails huh? I assume you met Gaara?" he asked. she tilted her head.

"The one tails Jinchuriki"

"Ah yeah I met him!"

"Yeah well, I'm Naruto " she nodded.

"Yeah the nine tails right?"

"Yeah"

"Well-"

The door opened and Sasuke was peeking out, "Hey the exam is going to start now"

they nodded and both walked back into the exam room.

They all stared at the man standing in front of the exam room, his hands in his grey coat, and a frown on his scarred face. He surveyed all the student until he looked at all the Jinchuriki in the room, which didn't go unnoticed by them, and spoke.

"Welcome to the first part of the Chuunin exams, I will be your proctor"

Naruto tuned him out, knew knows it's a bad idea but he had to know, to see if the Namikaze were in the room. He looked around at all the contestants, looking for hair like his since that Menma guy had black hair, which would almost make it impossible to see him. When his research bared no fruit, he had to go get a number and sit down.

He sweat dropped at his seat number.

99

he rubbed his forehead and ignored the amuse smirk from the proctor, Ibiki.

Sitting down somewhere close to the front, like four desk from the front, he sighed and put his number in his pocket. He didn't care, and didn't notice, when two females sat beside him.

His eyes widened, for some reason he felt a Namikaze's chakra around him. He had noticed this before, that for some reason the Namikaze has this feel to them that made them... feel alike.

He looked around him and looked to his right noticing Hinata, who waved shyly at him, no it wasn't her. He smiled at her before he looked to his left, and his eyes narrowed. Sitting beside him was a girl with white hair staring at him with cold icy eyes. He stared back at her with bluebell eyes. They both stared at each other not backing down.

"So you're one of them" he said, he didn't want anyone to know about it yet, and he didn't know if the Namikaze had come out of hiding yet.

She nodded, "Cry"

"Naruto"

They turned to look at the board, well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

Fuu sighed, she was sitting beside some dude with black hair styled into a ducks ass, well in her opinion it looked like one. She noticed him looking at her. Then she remembered that he was with Naruto, the nine tails Jinchuriki.

She had been happy to know that there was more like her, and always wondered if they went through the same treatment she went through... possibly. That gaara guy's teammates seemed scared of him and when they learned what she was they grew even more scared.

But then again maybe the blonde, Naruto didn't have to go through that since no one his age knew about it, and no one was allowed to talk about it. She sighed again and thought about the blonde.

He seemed cool.

Gaara seemed like a scary guy, not that it fazed her, because she knew she could possible win, she had the stronger demon. But it didn't really matter, the seven tails told her, since if he was strong enough he could kill her easily, it did not matter what tailed beast they had.

Though if they were matched then maybe she could win, it was all confusing.

But deciding to focus on what was going on she looked at the guy beside her.

"So you know Naruto?" She asked. He looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"How do you know the loser"

Loser?

She chuckled, "Loser? How the hell is the j-" she stopped herself remembering what he said. He must have been bullied or something, well whatever, "I mean... he might not want me to tell you, but we just met now"

He narrowed his eyes, noticing what she was going to say something, but didn't bother with it and turned away wit ha grunt. Fuu stared at him with a raised brow. Muttering 'emo' under her breath he now had a tick mark on his head

"Now you have one hour to complete the test"


End file.
